Right Love, Wrong Time Part 1
by AdriDee
Summary: ROMY! Rogue and Remy encounter the beginning of their friendship that ultimately led them to their relationship. FINAL chapter up! squeeeeeeeek! Yay!
1. PROLOGUE

**"Right Love, Wrong Time"**

TITLE: "Right Love, Wrong Time" after the song by Anuhea! (LOOOOOVE HER---all chapters will be after songs)

SUMMARY: Intro to the upcoming story…

CHARACTERS featured in this chapter: Gambit, Rogue, Storm, Wolverine, and Nightcrawler

RATED: PG-13, due to language

BACKSTORY: So, basically Storm met up with Gambit during one of her missions (which she went by herself) where she had a run-in with the Shadow King. She gets herself into some trouble and cannot contact the rest of the X-Men for help. Thankfully, Gambit--somehow!--sees that she is in danger and while trying to help her escape, ends up imprisoned with her. While the X-Men worry and look for Storm for two weeks, Gambit and Storm team up and escape the Shadow King. This is after they have gotten far away from him…

DISCLAIMER: DO NOT own ANY characters! That all beclongs to MARVEL! ^_^

* * *

PROLOGUE

"Thank you very much, Gambit," said Storm to her new mutant friend.

"Don' mention it, _petite_," Gambit replied with a warm smile.

He didn't know what had empowered him to help this mutant woman escape the evil mutant, Shadow King. But there was something about her that caused him to reach out to her protection. It was almost like a…brother feeling. He'd never felt this way before. For some reason, he felt as if he and Storm were long-time friends and something told him that she felt the same.

"So, where are you off to now that there is no chaos anymore?"

Gambit shrugged. "Don' know. Mebbe Gambit find a new chaos to get into." He gave a low chuckle, and when he saw that Storm wasn't doing the same, he turned to her and saw that she was deep in thought. "Storm?"

She finally looked up at him. "Gambit…what if you came with me?"

Gambit frowned. "Where? To de X-Men?"

Storm nodded. "Yes. You said it yourself that you have no where to go and I can tell that you are in a need of a home. Let Professor Xavier help you…the way he helped me."

Gambit shook his head.

But before he could say anything, Storm took his hand. "Please, Gambit. You have helped me tremendously these past few weeks. I want to make it up to you. Please."

Looking into her desperate eyes, Gambit thought about for a short while. "I don't know, _petite_…"

"Just…give it two weeks, Gambit. If you do not feel comfortable in the school, then you may leave and will not say anything to oppose it." Her blue eyes pleaded him.

He took a deep breath. Maybe two weeks wasn't so bad. It would give him food and shelter until he figured what his next move was going to be. One thing was for sure…he wasn't going back to his ways from a year ago.

He turned back to Storm and gave her a small smile. "Two weeks, Storm. Dat be it."

Storm gave him a wide smile. "You will not regret it, my friend."

Gambit sighed. He hoped he didn't….

**********

_10 Days Later…_

"Gambit!" came a voice from behind.

It caused Gambit to jump; therefore, the kiss he was having with one of the mutants females of the X-Men--he forgot her name already--stopped. He frowned as he turned to Storm. "Yes?"

Storm shook her head and gave Gambit a look that he already knew by now meant she wanted to talk…in private.

Gambit grunted. He turned to the mutant woman. "Won't be long, _petite_."

She gave him a flirtatious smile and nodded. When she turned to leave, she swayed her hips, giving him a nice view of her rear.

He stared after her and gave out another grunt when Storm came up behind him and gave him a push. "What be de problem, Storm?!"

"Gambit, you do realize that you have basically dated almost every single one of the women in the X-Men?" she asked in a disapproving tone.

Gambit rolled his eyes. "Kissing not be de same as dating, Storm."

"Gambit, these can be your future teammates, do you not care? They may want something more and I'm more than sure that you cannot give that to them."

"Storm, dey be old enough_--I _be old enough in my 28 years_._ If dey cannot distinguish a relationship from just kissing, den dat not be my problem! Dat be there's. Plus, Gambit warn every woman before he gets into bed wit dem. Also, I still not be too sure bout dis X-Men thing. More den likely I be leaving in four days time since there is nothing that can keep Gambit here."

Storm began to make an argument that Gambit was now tuning out.

Then something caught his eye. It was the X-Men woman he had just been making out with. She was standing outside of her room and giving him a "come-hither" look…and wearing nothing but a VERY short bathrobe.

Gambit's sly smile returned. "Now, if you will excuse this Cajun, Storm. Gambit got to give another woman a warning…."

Storm shook her head as he began to walk away. "Well be sure to be in the Professor's office in two hours. The rest of the team are coming in after their two week mission. And the Professor whishes you to meet them."

Gambit barely heard her. He just gave her a slight nod before entering the room. "Sure, petite. Be there in two hours…" Once he entered the room the mutant woman dropped the bathrobe. His smile only grew. "Or maybe a little more than dat." He closed the door….

Storm shook her head. Unfortunately, she didn't think that Gambit was going to stay here longer than two weeks. There were no ties that kept him here….

*********

"Rogue, you did great," Nightcrawler said for the 10th time in the past half hour.

Rogue shook her head. "Drop it, Kurt." She didn't mean to sound rude to her brother, but she couldn't help it. She was frustrated as hell and she didn't need him to try to cheer her up.  
Nightcrawler opened his mouth to argue, but Wolverine immediately stepped in. "Let it go, Blue. Kid's upset."

Rogue bit back a groan. She hated when she was refered to as a kid! She was 24 years old dammit! When were Nightcrawler and Wolvering going to face it?! She had a big urge to just exit this building and fly home. However...that would be a very childish thing to do....

"We'll be home in 2 hours," Wolverine announced as he continued to fly the jet.

Nightcrawler sighed. "Thank the Heavens."

"Wonder if the Professor sent Storm on another mission," Wolverine almost muttered to himself.

"I hope not. All that worrying about where she was... I'm forever grateful that the good Lord sent her home safe."

Wolverine said nothing. He just kept looking into the distance and Rogue noticed that he was flying the jet a little faster than usual.

"Cannot wait to get back home," Nightcrawler said.

Rogue stared out of the window. _Home_.... For more than 20 years she didn't have one, she was glad the professor had found her and taken her in. It had taken a while to get the trust from the team, but thankfully it was there now. They were almost like her family.... Rogue let out a tiny smile. Yes, she had a home now and true friends...and she was heading back to that now....

* * *

AU: Alright, so I'm planning on making a two part story (each containing 10 chapters) about the relationship of Rogue and Remy. This is the first part. Hopefully you guys enjoyed this. PLEASE leave reviews!!!! Usually, reviews are what give me motivation to continue a story. Cuz then I KNOW people are enjoying it. Otherwise, I think I'm sucking and I don't feel like wrting anymore....SOOOOOO...REVIEW. Next chapter will be MUUUUUCH longer.

SIDENOTE: oh! did you catch that I made Wolverine be worried about Storm????... ; )


	2. Crush

**Right Love, Wrong Time**

**SUMMARY: After a very long mission, Rogue and some of her teammates get back to the mansion…with a surprise that will change her life forever…**

**CHARACTERS: Gambit & Rogue**

**RATED: PG-13, due to language**

**NOTE: Thank you sooooooo much for the reviews. It definantely helped with getting this chapter out a lot sooner. So, alright. Here we go…. The first chapter!**

***************

**CHAPTER: "CRUSH" by David Archuleta (the lyrics go very well with these two at this very moment. Just go and read them!)**

**About two hours later, Gambit walked into Professor Xavier's office, and there he found a few other members of the X-Men there already. There was Beast, Cyclops, Jean, Shadowcat, Colossus, and Iceman sitting around the professor's desk.**

"**Right on time, Gambit," welcomed the professor.**

**Gambit gave a slight nod, greeting him and the other mutants in the room. "You rang, Professor." Gambit still was unsure if he was comfortable with the idea of someone going into his head and talking to him telepathically. Especially when he was in the middle of something important…with a woman…in bed…. Of course, he was sure that the professor didn't abuse his powers on others. He seemed like a respectable man.**

**Xavier gave Gambit a small smile. "Sorry for that little intrusion, Gambit. But I really wish for you to meet the rest of the team and I didn't want for you to be late to greet them."**

**Gambit stood silent and decided to let it go. He looked around. "Where be Storm?"**

"**She ran off to get some lunches and drinks for the team that's on their way in. She figures they might be hungry," explained the red-headed Jean in a warm voice.**

**Gambit gave a slight nod. Out of the whole team, he seemed to like Jean, Shadowcat, and Beast--other than Storm. He had attempted his charm affect on Jean and Shadowcat, but didn't dare take it a step further because he knew Jean and Cyclops were engaged and Shadowcat and Colossus had a thing for each other.**

"**Gambit, I do hope that your stay here has been pleasant," said the professor to Gambit.**

**Gambit cocked a grin and before he could open his mouth to say something, he decided to rephrase what he was going to say. "It sure has, Professor. Gambit would like to tank you fer the hospitality."**

**Xavier shook his head. "There is no need. We are more than happy to give a helping hand at any time. We are all glad to have you here."**

**From the corner of the room, a strong cough came. Gambit knew it had come from Cyclops. It was no secret that the one eyed leader of the X-Men did not agree with Gambit staying there in the mansion. Both men had come to a couple of confrontations in Gambit's short stay.**

**Jean said something to Cyclops under her breath, trying to hush him.**

**Gambit ignored it and turned back to Xavier. "Actually, Gambit been meaning to speak to you bout his stay here. I be grateful for evert'ing you have done, **_**monsieur**_**. But I tink dat--"**

**And before he could finish his sentence, the office door swung open.**

**Gambit turned and found a short man with a nasty scowl across his face enter. It was Wolderine and he was now looking around the room, scanning for someone and sniffing the entire room.**

**Then, the opposite door, the one leading towards the kitchen, opened and in came in Storm. The short animal-looking mutant froze and once Storm saw him, she did too.**

**Gambit frowned at this odd behavior. Both were just standing there for a few moments, just looking at each other.**

**Storm finally reacted and gave the man a genuine smile. "Long time, no see, Logan."**

**Wolverine cocked a grin. "Good to have you back, 'Ro."**

**Gambit frowned. '**_**Ro**_**?**

**Storm walked over to him and they shared a bug. "I missed you all!" Storm exclaimed as she hugged the short mutant. She was at least 3 inches taller than him.**

"**We missed you here, too, 'Ro," Wolverine said in a kind voice.**

"**Gambit, meet Wolverine. He's another fellow X-Man," said the Professor.**

**Wolverine turned to Gambit and began to sniff him. He grunted and gave Gambit a scowl.**

_**Great, another friend**_**, Gambit thought to himself.**

"**Wolverine, this is Gambit. He's the one that helped Storm tremendously with the Shadow King. We have asked him to stay here until he wishes. We are hoping that he will become one of us." The professor gave Wolverine a long look, as if cautioning him..**

**Wolverine grunted. "Professor, I don't think that--"**

"**He is going to be staying with us until he wishes, Wolverine," Xavier said with a finalized tone.**

**Another grunt came out of Wolverine, but he didn't say another word.**

**And before anyone could say something, something blue popped up right next to Gambit. Gambit immediately reached into his coat and charged one of his cards.**

**Storm, luckily, saw it. "Gambit, don't! That's only Nightcrawler."**

**Nightcrawler turned to Gambit and smiled. "Hello. I apologize for the 'popping' in." He extended his hand to Remy. "Name is Kurt Wagner, also known as Nightcrawler."**

**Gambit was still trying to keep his heart from racing, so he just extended his hand as well. "Gambit."**

"**Pleasure." Nightcrawler then hurried to Storm's side. "Hello, my dear. Great to have you back!"**

**Storm hugged the blue man tightly. "It's great to be back!" When she pulled away, she asked, "Where's Rogue?"**

"**Taking care of the jet. Got a bit frustrated today," Wolverine said.**

**Storm frowned. "Why?"**

"**Blob got away. Rogue went after him, but the damn devil Mystique was there to help him out of there." Wolverine immediately turned to Nightcrawler. "Sorry."**

**Nightcrawler shrugged. "We all choose our destiny. I chose mine and my mother chose hers."**

**Storm was about to ask another question, when she was immediately interrupted by a sudden voice.**

"**Storm!"**

**Before Gambit could turn to see where the voice had come from, he felt a whoosh of air fly past him. An image of auburn was all he could see all of a sudden. Then, he saw that someone--with a very good ass--had her arms around Storm.**

"**Sugah, 'ya ain't allowed 'ta leave this mansion without me from now on, ya hear?" said the auburn-haired woman.**

**Gambit immediately became interested. A Southern belle. He couldn't see her face, but just by hearing that Southern drawl, he felt instantly drawn. He'd come across a couple of Southern girls in his life--slept with a handful. They always tended to be a bit spitfires, but tended to make it up in bed. He wondered how long it would take him to charm this Southern beauty.**

**Instinctively, Gambit took a couple of steps closer to the young lady.**

**Storm pulled away from Rogue. "I hear you got a bit frustrated."**

**Rogue sent her brother and Wolverine a death stare. "Y'all are worse than women, Ah swear!" She shook her head and turned back to Storm. "Ah had him, Storm! And then that pig slipped right outta mah damn fingers!"**

"**You did great, kid. Those people would have been dead if you hadn't had been there to stop that roof from fallin'," said Wolverine.**

**Rogue grunted at the word kid. "Ah didn't do great."**

"**Rogue, if your teammates say you did a fine job, then you did a fine job," the professor said calmly.**

**Rogue chose to say nothing more.**

**Gambit could tell she wished to say more; however, just like the rest of everyone else, kept her mouth closed in respect to the professor. And as he stared at Rogue's pouting lip, he couldn't help but desire to kiss it away.**

**Professor Xavier turned back to Gambit. "Rogue, Wolverine, Nightcrawler, I want the three of you to meet the addition to the X-Men, Gambit. Gambit, meet the rest of the team."**

**Right as Nightcrawler extended his palm to greet Gambit, Gambit took advantage of his opportunity and took a few more steps closer to the auburn-haired beauty. "**_**C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer, chére.**_**" ("It's a pleasure to meet you, dear.") He then gently picked up her gloved hand with his soft one and brought it to his lips.**

**All Rogue could do was stand there, wide-eyed in surprise. Never had she encountered such charm in her life. Staring into this mutant's eyes just sent butterflies into her stomach. For some reason she melted by just staring into his red eyes with black sclera.**

**Gambit held back a grin. He knew his charm was working. So, he took a step forward. "What be your full name, **_**chére**_**?"**

**It wasn't until that very moment that Rogue seemed to snap out of the trance. She frowned at the question this mutant had just asked her. Her walls suddenly build up completely around her. She drew back her hand from his and shot him a death stare. "What does it mata' to 'ya?"**

**Gambit hid back his surprise. Most women were not able to break out of his charm until after a few minutes. Odd. However, he put back his swagger and smiled at the young lady. "Jus' a question, **_**chére**_**."**

**Rogue suddenly began to eye him up and down. She wondered if he was a spy of some sort. Why else would he want to know her name? No one in her team ever asked. Probably because they knew better than to ask that question, but still.**

**Gambit could see her hesitation. "My name be Remy LeBeau."**

**His low, deep Cajun accent sent shivers up and down her spine for some reason. However, Rogue tried to ignore it. "Well, sugah. Ah believe 'ya shouln' ask things that don' pertain to 'ya. So, mind yo' business from now on. Got it?" And she flew out of the room before he had a chance to say anything else that might melt her to her bones.**

**Gambit's eyes followed her until she went out of sight, his smile still intact. He didn't even notice that he was standing there for longer than a minute.**

**It was a sudden growl that made him come back into reality. He turned and found that angry, short mutant staring at him like he had found the perfect thing to hunt for dinner.**

**Wolverine let out another growl as soon as Gambit's eyes were on him. "Don' even think about it, bub."**

**Gambit gave a low chuckle. "Not sure what you mean dat by, **_**mon ami**_**."**

**Wolverine's jaw tightened. "You know exactly what I'm talking about. And I'm warnin' you right now. Stay away from the kid."**

**The Cajun frowned at the word. "Don' know who you are talking about. Gambit see no child here today. Saw notin' but women--and one very **_**fine**_** young women if you ask me." A sly innocent grin appeared across his face,**

**Another growl came out of Wolverine as he clawed up. "I don't give second warnings, Cajun."**

**Gambit took a card and charged it immediately. "If you wanna fight, **_**mon ami**_**--"**

**Storm and Cyclops immediately took action, both standing in between both men.**

"**Wolverine, back off," cautioned Cyclops.**

**The growl only grew stronger. "Oh, don't worry, Summers. I only wanna dance with the guy."**

"**Maybe some other time." Cyclops did not budge.**

"**Please, Logan," Jean pleaded from Wolverine's right side. She had placed a warm hand on his shoulder, trying to cool him down.**

"**I do not want fight in this team--much less in this household," said Professor Xavier as he approached both Gambit and Wolverine in his wheelchair. "The students' ears hear everything that happens and I don't wish them to hear that their role models are being hypocrites. We teach tolerance in this school, gentlemen. And we should practice what we preach."**

**Of course, both Wolverine and Gambit immediately discarded their weapons and turned away from each other.**

"**Come, Gambit. Lets get you to your room," Storm said with a calm voice.**

**Gambit didn't argue and followed her out to the door.**

**As they got out of the room, Storm shook her head. "I do not want you or Logan fighting, Gambit. I had a feeling this would happen, however. The both of you have very strong personalities. And both are very stubborn."**

**Gambit said nothing. In all honesty, he had already forgotten about Wolverine all together. His focus was on that auburn-hair, green-eyed woman. Her lips, her hips, her nose…. There was just something very different about her….**

**Storm frowned at Gambit. "Gambit!"**

**He came back. "Huh? You say sometin'?"**

**Storm let out a sigh. "Oh, Gambit." He was such a typical male. She turned towards her own hall.**

**Gambit, however, went after her. He didn't want her to leave him just yet. Not until… "Hey, Stormy?"**

"**Yes?" Storm asked curiously. She had come to notice that Gambit would only call her by this nickname when he had a favor to ask.**

"**What be de young **_**chére**_**'s story?"**

"**Who?"**

"**De one wit red/brown hair. Green eyes? You all called her Rogue. What be her story? Why not she like Gambit asking her what her name be?"**

**Storm knew where this was headed to. "No, Gambit. Forget it. Not with her." She started to walk faster.**

**Gambit kept up. "Oh, come on, Storm! Gambit only curious."**

**Storm stopped and turned to him. "Listen, Gambit. Rogue is unlike most girls you eye and date and have…**_**relations**_** with. Not only does his background keep her at a distance from men, but also her powers."**

**Gambit frowned. "How her flying be a problem?" He didn't understand.**

**Storm sighed. She knew she had to tell him. It was the only way to get him away from Rogue. Plus, he was going to find out sooner or later. "Rogue's powers aren't just her being able to fly. She also has immense strength. She's strong enough to rip this entire roof off by one hand if she wanted to. But that's not her most powerful ability."**

**Gambit was still not understanding.**

"**Rogue can take away any person's energy…memory…**_**power**_** by a simple tough. With any part of her skin touching anyone else's. And if she were to hold contact with that person for too long…it can lead to death."**

**Gambit's eyes widened in surprise. He had never heard of such a power….**

"**That's why she's so covered up. She's very self-conscious and does not let anyone in very easy."**

"**But, what be her back story?" Gambit felt the urge to know as much as he could about this Southern belle.**

**Storm sighed. "All I know is that she was an orphan when the Professor found her and a very troubled child as well. She has been with us for a few years--one of the youngest to become an X-Man, only third to Kitty and Jubilee. Wolverine and her bonded almost very early on during her first mission with him in Japan and he now views her as a younger sister. And Nightcrawler is in fact her brother…so be warned."**

**That last little fact threw Gambit completely in left field. "What?! That blue one be her brother?! How is that so?"**

**Storm sighed. "That is a story that is not mine to tell." She gave Gambit a very long look. "Please, Gambit. Do not try anything with her. She is unlike any other…"**

**A warm smile appeared across his face as he stared into the distance. "Dat be de reason…." And with that, he walked away.**

**Storm frowned. "That be the reason for what?" However he didn't turn or answer back. "Gambit!"**

**Gambit's smile only broadened. **_**Dat be de reason why Gambit stay a little longer in dis mansion**_**…. **

**-----**

**Alright, so I'm really making Gambit and Rogue have their powers as they did in the 90s. Rogue: Strength, Flight, and --DUH-- abosorption. Gambit: Kinetic energy and hypnotic charm.**

**K, so hit that review button and leave me your 2 cents! ^_^**


	3. If I Can't Have You

Right Love, Wrong Time

**SUMMARY**: Charming Remy starts to pursue the feisty Rogue

**CHARACTERS**: Gambit & Rogue

**RATED**: PG-13, due to language

**NOTE**: Again, thank you very much for the reviews. Glad to know that you are all excited to read this story as much as I am excited to write it. And I have gotten a couple of people leaving comments on my spelling in this story, and I know that a LOT of words are misspelled, but the thing is that I did that on PURPOSE. Whenever Rogue or Gambit speak, I write the words in the way they say them in their accents. Rogue has a deep Southern accent and Remy has a thick Cajun accent, so I incorporated that onto the dialogue. Also, at first I was putting the accents on the French words, but then I got too lazy, so I'm not doing that anymore, so…sorry. Kay, so that being said…on with the show.

* * *

CHAPTER: "**IF I CAN'T HAVE YOU**" by Kelly Clarkson (hahaha. Just the title screams Remy!)

_VERY late that same night…_

Rogue was in one of the many family rooms having a nice, warm, hot cocoa. It had been a _very _long mission and she needed something that was going to keep her calm and distracted. She didn't want to relive when that stupid Blob got away….

Before the memory could continue to linger, she began to shake her head, trying her hardest to push it away from her sight. "Dammit, ya really gonna give ya'self mo' white hair with all this worry."

"Who dat you be talkin' to, _chere_?" came a husky voice from behind her.

It made Rogue jump and turn towards the door, where the voice had come from. And standing there, was the same old Cajun from earlier. He was wearing the same sly smile. Rogue really wished she could just punch it off of him.

She sent him a scowl. "Is it really any of ya business what Ah do, Cajun--much less who Ah'm talkin' ta?" She couldn't help her tone to come off so rude and nasty. She had been born and raised in the South and if her momma were here to see her manners towards a complete stranger, Rogue would have a mouth no longer. Rogue knew better and had very good manners, but for some reason, this arrogant mutant was pushing her.

However, the bitterness in her voice only made Gambit want to laugh. For some reason, he found her frown and rudeness endearing. "Just tryin' ta make conversation wit you, _petite_. Dat so wrong fer me ta do?"

She thought about it for a second or two. "So 'long ya don' try anythin', Ah suppose it isn't." She turned around again and took another sip of her cocoa.

Gambit took that as an allowance to head towards her and continue on with a conversation. "Wanted to come an' apologize fer Gambit's rude behavior earlier. It was improper ta ask such a private question. _Je suis desole_ (I am sorry)," he said as he bowed his head towards her,

She frowned at the gesture. She had completely forgotten how well-mannered and soft-spoken some Southern boys could be. She had to admit she missed it. She gave him a slight nod but said nothing.

A moment or two passed and he decided to take a seat on the coffee table right across from her. He could tell by studying her physical movements throughout the day that she kept herself at a "safe" distance from everyone around her and would retract if everyone came an inch within her comfort zone. So, he made sure that he was well distant from her bubble, but still close enough to feel her warmth.

"What you be reading', _petite_?" he asked as he gestured towards the book laying across her lap.

She looked down, forgetting she had been reading. "Jus' a novel." She quickly pushed it away from her and out of his sight. She really didn't want him to know that the novel happened to be a _romance_ novel.

Gambit gave her a teasing smile. "Anytin you like to share?"

Rogue felt her neck grow a little warm. She cleared her throat. "So, how ya likin' being an X-Man?" She really didn't want to discuss her book.

Gambit took the hint and played along. He would let it slide…this time. "Was a bit borin', if you ask me."

Rogue frowned. "Boring? What, they got you cleanin' the kitchens 'stead of goin' on missions?" It was _her _turn this time to give him a teasing smile.

"No, Gambit went on missions. Got back from Alaska just two nights ago. Somethin' 'bout stopping' a Sabretooth _homme_ (man) from usin' young mutants for somethin' against de president."

Rogue's eyes shot up in surprise. The professor really had to have great faith in this Gambit fellow if he was sending the new member of the team on such an important mission.

"Met de president. _Homme_ be ungrateful, though. Gave no tanks--sure, I wasn' s'pectin' as much," he said with irritation in his voice.

Rogue gave a slight nod. "That sleezball ain't eva' given no one any thanks. Bet he blamed the X-Men for him being in trouble in the first place."

He nodded. "Dat he did."

Rogue shook her head. She knew the president all too well. She herself had saved him twice already. "Wait til ya meet Senator Kelly."

"Heard 'a him."

"He's worse than the president." Rogue decided to change the subject. "Did ya get to fight ol' Sabretooth? Or was Toad there to be his bodyguard again?"

"_Homme_ had more than one bodyguard. Too much of a coward to fight his own battles, I tink."

"You think right."

He gave a small smile. "De action be fun tough, but coming back to _la manoir_ (the mansion) was what made it borin'. Notin to do here. Just a lot of _enfants_ (children) runnin' around, askin' a lot of questions. Havin' to babysit them and cathin' what is said around dem since de professor not like us being _good role models_ for dem." He made his tone sound as if this irritated him, but to Rogue he wasn't very convincing.

"So, no one here caught yo interest? No one here that made you think different of coming back?" she asked curiously.

She had talked to Kitty about two hours ago and she had told Rogue about all the women's bedrooms Gambit had slip into at night. From what nosy Shadowcat observed, he was very much a lady's man. And a "love 'em and leave 'em" type of guy too.

"_Non_," Gambit answered with all honesty. In fact, unlike Rogue and Kitty, Gambit had forgotten all about the women he had visited all week. Hell, all the women he had _**ever **_visited. Reason? He told her.

Gambit held Rogue's eyes. "Not 'til you flew right in front of me dat is, _chere_."

Rogue noticed he had the most smallest of all smiles on his face, but the look he had in his eyes--just like the rest of his facial features--were dead serious.

Her heart stopped at that moment. He wasn't looking away from her. And so wasn't she. He held her eyes tight with his. She felt her hands get sweaty and her pulse get faster. Her blood fell completely away from her and she forgot to breathe.

It was the same with him. Never had he felt so sure of what he had said out loud. He knew from the moment he laid eyes on Rogue, that she was no ordinary girl. No one that could _ever_ fall under that category. She was different in so many ways. Not only in the way she carried herself, not in the way she spoke, not in her strong/confident personality, and definitely not in her beauty. Because with that warm auburn-hair, vivid white bangs, striking green eyes, heart-shaped face, curvilinear hips, and sultry voice…Rogue was _beyond _beautiful. She was exquisite, glorious, flawless--superb to any woman he had ever laid eyes on. Calling Rogue beautiful was insulting in Gambit's eyes.

Rogue finally snapped out of her reverie. She looked away from him and tried to push away her strange, unknown feelings she was having right now. "Ya sure know what ta say to a woman, sugah."

Gambit shook his head as he gave her a sly look. "Not tryin' to charm you, _petite_, if dat what you be tinkin'."

Rogue met his eyes one more time and cocked an eye brow. "Aren't cha?" She didn't believe him. "Tryna use that charm on me, the one ya use on the other girls?"

At this, Gambit laughed. He had two reasons why.

First: no one in the X-Men--not even Storm--knew of his charming mutant ability. _Very _few knew, actually. He could count the names in one hand. Truth was, since the moment he had locked eyes on Rogue he had not used his charm--come to think of it, up until Rogue mentioned the word _charm_ just right now, had he remembered about this mutant ability of his. He could read women _very_ well and he knew that Rogue was attracted to him as much as he was to her. And that was all on their bodies' accord. Not because of his powers. And this fact just made him all the more excited about her.

Second: her question sort of came out with a bit of a jealous tone. Still nothing was going on between them and she already felt possessive of him. The stranger thing? He was feeling very comfortable with all of these thoughts. He didn't have an ounce of fear inside of him at all.

"You ain't like no other girl, _chere_. Wouldn't work, even if Gambit were to try," he said with all sincerity.

Instead of taking that as a comment, Rogue took it as a reminder of how different she _was_ from other women. Gambit was completely right. And she should stop this little flirt fest--or whatever it was that she was having with him--before she ended up hurt. Or worse, ended up hurting _him_.

She refused to open the door to something that was not at all possible. It was unfair to that person. They did not deserve that type of pain.

Gambit saw the sadness in her eyes and wondered what it was that he had said.

Before he could ask her what was wrong, she got to her feet. "Ah should get 'ta bed."

Gambit followed her actions. "_Non_. Why dat be, _chere_?"

She let out a sharp sigh and looked up at him with irritation. "What Ah do is _mah _business, Cajun. Not yours."

He slowly shook his head. "_Non. _Anytin' you do is my business from now on, _petite_."

She lifted her chin at him and crossed her arms. "Oh, yeah? How so?" she challenged.

He shrugged. "Don' know. Just 'so'."

He held her eyes again and just like a few moments ago, Rogue was enchanted into his red/black eyes. She didn't fathom how he carried such magic. But he did. Something about the glint in his eyes just held her where she was and made her feel completely at ease. Made her feel warm. And above all she felt…safe. And that was a feeling that she had not felt in the longest time.

And then he reached for her. His hand came up to caress her cheek, wanting--no _needing_--to feel her physically. Feel that warm, velvety skin linger lightly under his finger tips. He couldn't fight back the urge anymore. Everything that Storm had told her about Rogue's powers was completely forgotten.

However--and luckily--Rogue had not forgotten. She quickly dashed away from his reach. Her eyes shot up in shock. She could not believe that she had let that almost happen. _How _could she have almost let that happen? Why had she allowed him to get so close to her? To be honest, she had actually not even noticed his close proximity. Well, she had! But it had not hit her. It was as if she had forgotten about the curse that ran along her entire skin. But, how could that be? She had _never_ forgotten her anathema.

Gambit turned towards her. "What be de problem _now_, _chere_?"

She shook her head. "Its best you don't get too close to me." She took a few steps away from him.

His frown did not disappear.

Rogue struggled to find the words to let him know about her powers. She had thought that _somebody_ in this loose-lip team had already given Gambit the facts of her powers. "You were right. Ah'm not like other girls. Mah powers avert me 'ta."

Then, Gambit remembered Storm's words. He remembered about Rogue's powers. Remembered Storm's warnings about this young woman. However, that was quickly brushed away. "I know 'bout them, _chere_."

"Ya do?" As she stared at him, she could tell that he in fact did know. However, why did he get so close to her? Why did he allow himself get so close to a deathly danger?

He saw the question in her eyes. "Remy don' really care, _petite_." To prove it, he took a few steps towards her. "Don' care fer de consequences."

She matched them as she backed away. "Ya don't know what yo' sayin'."

"But Gambit do."

She shook her head. "No, ya don't. An' even if ya did, why risk it?"

He gave her a one of his charming grins as he gave her a slight shrug. "Guess Gambit like de challenge you've bestowed."

She continued to shake her head. "Don't work yo'self up, sugah. It ain't gonna happen."

His eyes held an evil glint in them just then. "We'll see, _chere_. It not be easy fer me to let sometin' real good slip from my fingers."

Again, her eyes were pulled towards his. However, it was only for a moment. She broke out of it before he could take advantage of her guard being down to come close to her again.

She took a few seconds to gather up her strength and determination. She stood straight and tall, looked at him straight in the eye and said with great confidence she repeated, "It ain't gonna happen, Remy."

With that, she flew out of the room.

And he stood there, letting the feeling sink in. She had called him Remy. He didn't think that she had remembered, since he had only told her once. And his name has come out of her lips so naturally. With such tenderness.

Then, in the corner of his eye, he saw something popping out of the couch cushion. He walked over and saw that it was the book Rogue had been trying to hide from him. The cover was that of a young redhead in the arms of a strong good-looking man. It was a romance novel.

This was evidence to Gambit that Rogue did in fact crave for a relationship. Craved for something that--in _her _opinion--was impossible.

He replayed the last few minutes in his head. By what he had observed of her, he knew that she was a very strong woman. Very determined. Stubborn. And did not easily give in. When she set her mind to something, he was pretty sure she lived up to it. Rogue was a woman who did not change her mind.

He knew that his charms were not going to work on her so easily. She was not going to budge. His charm would not work on her. And it will not be for a long time until he finally convinced her….

Gambit snickered. He was used to easy women. Women who gave in within the first few minutes. Women who gave in to their body instead of their heads.

Rogue was definitely unlike any other woman…

His smile broadened. Remy Etienne LeBeau had finally met his match….

* * *

**AN**: This was SUPPOSED to just be a SMALL talk between the two, but it turned into WAAAAY more. Oooops! ANYWHO! REVIEW!!! I wanna see the reviews reach HIGH!...cuz it motivates me a lot more!


	4. For You From Me

Right Love, Wrong Time

**SUMMARY**: A bet is made when playing ball!

**CHARACTERS**: Gambit & Rogue, Wolverine & Nightcrawler...plus...a surprise in the end

**RATED**: PG-13, due to language

**NOTE**: So, this chapter was written in like a day! Thanks for the many reviews, but leave more reviews! : D

* * *

**CHAPTER 3**: "FOR YOU FROM ME" by Jon McLaughlin (FYI: His entire debut album is amazing! ANYWHO!)

_6 months Later…_

"See y'all next week," Rogue said to a couple of students.

"Thank you, Miss Rogue!" the children said together as they walked towards the kitchens for their dinner.

"Yo' very welcome, sughas." Rogue made her way down the hall towards her room. She had just gotten done with tutoring five students and she was more than drained. Maybe a nice, hot shower would do the trick.

The moment she entered her room, she placed down her bag and closed the door and locked it. A sigh escaped her and she quickly took off her sweater. She hated wearing so many layers of clothes. But it was a necessity. She made her way towards her bathroom as she took off her top. And just as she let her hair down and began to shake it down her shoulders, she heard a soft moan come from behind her.

Her heart raced. Someone was inside of her room! She quickly turned towards the sound, which was coming from her bed.

Sitting there, laying flat on his back, was a very annoying Cajun. He was using his arms as a pillow and looked more than comfortable in this small room of hers. A wide grin spread across his face as he eyed her up and down. "You sho' be lookin' good, _chere_. Don't know why you bother keepin dat magnificent body hidden. Be a very big shame."

For a second Rogue was completely intrigued with the attention--but for only a second. She suddenly turned angry. She took her top from the floor and grabbed one of her lamps. "What the hell d'ya think yo' doin' here, Cajun?!"

He quickly ducked the lamp and it landed on the wall, shattering it to pieces. He snickered. "Gambit like it when you get angry, _chere_."

She quickly put on her top and made a grab for another lamp. "Get out!"

"Dat be money your wastin', _petite_." His snicker only grew.

She shot flames through her eyes at him, "Money well wasted!" And she threw it at him.

This time, Gambit had to physically move out of the way. That lamp too shattered on the wall and bits landed across his face, cutting him deep in two different spots. "_Merde_!"

It was Rogue's turn to snicker. "Like Ah said: well deserved."

Gambit brushed off the blood from his face and let out a deep groan.

It was then that Rogue grew a bit worried. Gambit never groaned. He never let out when he got hurt. He usually toughened up.

"Remy?" Her tone was full of worry and regret.

Another groan was let out as he sank onto his knees.

Rogue didn't miss another second. She hurried over to his side. "Remy?" She sunk down to him and placed her gloved hands onto his face.

He groaned again and she felt lower than dirt. She shouldn't have thrown that lamp at him. She should have had more control over herself! God! Could she _ever _do anything right?!

"Ah'm so sorry, Remy! Lemme take a look at ya, sugah?" She caressed his face lightly.

He groaned and looked up at her with a sly grin. "Didn't know you cared so much, _chere_?"

Once she saw that his cuts were not that deep and that he had been faking it the entire time, she almost growled out of anger. "That wasn't funny, Gambit!" She gave him a slight push that sent him towards the wall, hard. She would have pushed him harder, but she didn't want to ruin her wall. She had already killed two lamps for this fool!

Gambit rubbed his head and shoulder. He knew that was gonna leave a big bruise.

Rogue figured as much too, but she didn't care at the moment. She was more than angry at him. She got to her feet and began to fly out of there.

"_Chere_!" Gambit ran after her. "C'mon, _chere_. It just be a joke."

Rogue couldn't hold onto the anger. She turned around to face him from across the hall as he ran towards her. "Ya think everythin' is a joke, Cajun! Ah swear, yo gonna be like the boy who cried wolf. You can't take anythin' serious!"

He finally caught up to her. "Dat why you not wanna go on a date wit me, _chere_?"

She rolled her eyes. "Ah've said it a thousand times to ya already, Cajun. No!" She shook her head in disappointment at him. "Ya know Ah can't make flesh to flesh contact with you without drainin' all yo powers away!"

Gambit took a step forward, his breathtaking grin coming back. "Perhaps…but don' nobody know how Gambit loves a challenge."

She began to walk away from him as she rolled her eyes at him one more time. "An' if I eva' see ya in my room again, Ah'll be sure to cut your entire face off!"

Gambit was quick at her heels. "Just one dinner, _chere_. Is all dis Cajun ask."

"Ah swear, Remy. Don' ya eva take no for an answah?" Rogue demanded as she continued to walk towards the back yard of the mansion.

Gambit was right on her heels, wearing a most flirtatious smile on his face. "Gambit like dis challenge you given him, _ch_é_re_."

Rogue rolled her eyes. She saw Wolverine, Nightcrawler, and Iceman out on the basketball court and decided to invite herself onto the small game. "Can Ah join y'all?" She might as well work off some steam instead of taking it off on Gambit. She knew her strength and temper were not to be tested right now. And there was no way she could shower now.

Wolverine turned to her and gave a slight nod. "Even things up. You're with Icy here."

Iceman was now panting. "I think I'm going to call it a night."

Wolverine frowned. "It's only 3 in the afternoon, pansy!"

Iceman ignored him and began to walk away from the courts, panting. "You know, I can't stand out in the sun for too long, Wolverine." And with that said, he walked of..

Wolverine growled. "Now we can't play an even game."

Gambit gave a sly smile. "Gambit can be your fourth player, _mon ami_."

Wolverine eyed him up and down. Even after having Gambit on the team for about 6 months now, Wolverine was still not all too sure about Gambit. It wasn't that he was a bad teammate, because he really wasn't. Gambit listened very well and obeyed Cyclops--and especially Storm's--every command when they went out on a mission. He always did what the professor asked of him without giving lip--a sarcastic remark, yes. However, Wolverine still not did not trust the Cajun all too well around the kid.

"That would be wonderful," Nightcrawler answered before Wolverine could make some rude remark towards Gambit. Nightcrawler didn't enjoy the way Gambit eyed his little sister, but in the last several months, he had come to know Gambit quite a bit and rather liked him. He knew that Gambit's crush on his sister was innocent--with sometimes adult thoughts--but he didn't mean to cause any harm towards Rogue. Nightcrawler noticed that Gambit was in fact very intrigued with his sister. And anyone who liked his sister was a reason enough for Nightcrawler to like them back.

Wolverine grunted but didn't oppose to it. He had just gotten into another argument with Cyclops and he really wanted to blow off some steam. He would play with just about anybody right now. "I'm with the kid. You're with Blue, Cajun." Wolverine threw the ball at Gambit.

"Thought you and Nightcrawler were on de same team," Gambit said. This was the reason why Gambit decided to join. He would _love _to be on a team with Rogue. He turned and eyed his crush up and down, still not able to get his fill on her splendid body.

"I'd rather have the kid on my team," Wolverine said with a final tone.

Rogue groaned. "Will ya ever stop referring to me as a kid, Logan? If ya haven't figured yet, Ah am in my mid twenties now."

Wolverine acted as if he hadn't heard her. "There's only two rules. First: all the rules that apply to regular basketball are applied here as well. And second: no powers. Any questions?"

Rogue and Nightcrawler shook their heads.

However, Gambit slightly raised a hand. "Gambit got a question."

"What is it, Cajun?" Wolverine was sure he really didn't want to know the answer. Knowing Gambit….

Gambit grinned. "What is it we be plain' for?"

"What?"

"What does the winning team get in de end."

Rogue rolled her eyes. "It's jus' a game, Remy."

"And in games dere always be a bet, _petite_. Why is dis so different?"

"We're jus' playin' to have fun. Nothin' else."

"But Gambit always need a compensation when winning."

Rogue cocked her hip to the side and raised a brow. "An' what makes ya think yo gonna win, Cajun?"

"Gambit always win, _chere_. It might take a while…but he always does."

His voice was husky and deep. And it sent shivers up and down Rogue's spine.

"Fine. Bet on somethin' then. Quick. I wanna play." Memories of his and Cyclops argument started to rush back into his head. And it was making him grouchy.

"How bout when Kurt and I win, Wolverine and you do somethin' fer us. Kurt has dibs on de Wolverine and I have dibs on you." That evil glint appeared in his eye again.

Rogue narrowed her eyes. "Do what exactly."

"Anytin' we want, _chere_. Just one single ting." He gave her a wink.

Rogue rolled her eyes. "And if _we_ win?"

Gambit shook his head. "But you won't be winnin', _chere_."

"For argument's sake, Remy." She was starting to get irritated with him.

"Same tin' then. _If_ you win--Kurt and I do whatever you wish." He wasn't even blinking as he stared into her eyes. "You game?"

Rogue thought about it for a moment. It _would_ be fun to see Gambit in an apron, cooking for everyone in the household all week. She grinned. "Fine. Whoever reaches 80 points first wins."

Gambit extended his hand to her.

She took it and right when she was about to shake it, he pulled it to his lips and gave her a small tender kiss there.

Rogue pulled away her hand before her heart went into overdrive. "Lets start."

Then, the game began. It went on for about a good hour. Rogue and Wolverine were used to each other and had played together before, but Nightcrawler and Gambit were great athletes and matched them.

The score was 73 to 76, with Rogue and Wolverine in the lead. Nightcrawler had the ball and Wolverine was trying to steal the ball from him. In the meanwhile, Rogue tried to block Gambit from getting the ball.

Rogue smiled up at Gambit. "Guess you're gonna be wearing that apron all week long, Cajun. Good thing Jean got me that camera for my birthday, too." She let out a snicker.

"Don' be too sure, _chere_. Game not over yet." And with that said, he managed to dunk out of her reach and yelled at Nightcrawler. "Open, _beau-frere_!"

Nightcrawler dunked from Wolverine and passed the ball to Gambit. Once the ball was in his hands, Gambit stepped back behind the 3-pointer line and took the shot…. Nothing but net.

"Dammit!" Rogue grabbed the ball and took out.

Gambit grinned. He loved to see Rogue all hot and bothered. He walked over to her just as she hurried to pass the ball to Wolverine.

"_Merde_!" Gambit noticed that Nightcrawler was too far from Wolverine and was not blocking him. He hurried over to Wolverine, hoping he could block him.

Wolverine immediately took the opportunity to take the shot…. He made it.

Nightcrawler shook his head at Gambit. "In case you have forgotten, my friend, you are supposed to block my sister."

Gambit groaned. "You supposed to be coverin' de Wolverine as well, _beau-frere_." He walked out of the court to take out.

Rogue handed him the ball. "76 to 78," she said with a smile. "Ah jus' need two points, Remy."

Gambit chuckled. "Don' matter, _chere_. You could have 79 and I _still_ win."

Rogue rolled her eyes. "Ah don't think so, sugah. Not if Ah can help it."

"What is this 'I' stuff?" Nightcrawler asked. "Thought this was supposed to be a team."

"Will the three of you shut up?!" Wolverine looked ready to punch someone. "Get on with the game!"

Gambit decided to keep shut…for the moment. He tried to get out of Rogue's reach as he waited for the opportune moment to pass it to Nightcrawler. And he found it. Nightcrawler was quicker than Wolverine and managed to get away. Gambit quickly passed it.

Nightcrawler took the shot. And scored.

Another curse word left Rogue's lips.

"Language, sister," Nightcrawler warned. He hated when she did that.

Rogue ignored him and took the ball. Gambit raised his arms to block her from passing the ball to Wolverine. "Just give it up, _petite_."

Rogue glared at him and tried to get away from his blocking.

Thankfully, Wolverine dashed out of Nightcrawler's grasp on time and Rogue was able to pass it to him from in between Gambit's open legs.

Before Nightcrawler or Gambit could block him, Wolverine took the shot….

Rogue held her breath as she saw the ball head towards the net…

It bounced off the rim!

And before Rogue could react and take a grab for the ball, Gambit snatched it first.

He turned to Rogue and grinned. Then turned back towards the basket and took the shot….

Again…nothing but net.

"Son of a bitch!" Wolverine let out before Rogue could. Wolverine hated losing. He started to head towards the mansion, needing a shower now more than ever.

Nightcrawler chased after him. "Wolverine, you will have to drop the cursing all of this next week."

Wolverine frowned. "What?"

"That's the one thing you will have to do for me."

Wolverine snorted. "Yeah, right."

Nightcrawler continued to chase after him. "Fine. How about five days?"

"No," Wolverine grunted.

"Four days?"

"No."

"Three?"

"Kurt, I didn't agree with this stupid little bet." Wolverine entered the mansion.

"Fine. How about two days?"

"No!"

Rogue turned away from her brother and friend, deciding to face the music. Unlike Wolverine, she kept up to her end of the bargain. And as soon as she turned to Gambit, the first thing she saw was his face. He looked like he was a kid in a candy store. She let out a huff. "Just tell me already, Gambit! And wipe that stupid grin off yo' face! Or ya want me to do it for ya?"

Gambit did anything but. He took a few steps closer to her, leaning in.

Rogue quickly stepped back. She immediately knew what he wanted. "Gambit, no! Ah don' wanna put ya in a hospital!"

Gambit let out a sigh. "Fine. Good ting I have a backup."

She crossed her arms. "What?"

He took another step towards her and said in the a most husky voice, "A date."

"Date?"

"Yeah." He reached for her hand and brought it close to him. "Jus' you, me…a candlelight dinner." His voice grew softer and lower.

Rogue kept herself from shivering. She cleared her throat. "Fine. But once ya pick the day, there ain't turnin' back. It's gonna be that day and it ain't gon' change."

Gambit thought about it for a second, but nodded. "I'll take it." He took her hand and kissed it one more time. "Gambit do just about anytin' jus' for your company, _chere_."

Rogue rolled her eyes and turned away. "Ya really gotta get new lines, Cajun. They're gettin' old." However, her heart seemed to differ.

**************

"Why _**you**_ be here?" Gambit asked Wolverine as he came to Rogue's door.

Wolverine had his arms crossed and was protecting the door. "I'm going with."

Gambit frowned. "Sorry, _mon ami_. But it's Rogue I ask, not you. Mebbe next time de both of us can find a romantic getaway."

"The both of you ain't goin alone, Cajun. I'm the chaperon." He didn't move.

Gambit rolled his eyes. "Wolverine, Rogue not be a child no mo'."

In that moment, the door swung open. "Save it, Remy. Ah've been tellin' him this for five years now. He don' listen."

However, Gambit did not hear a word she had said. Hell, he had completely forgotten all about Wolverine and how annoyed he was with him. At the moment, Gambit's complete attention was on Rogue's body.

Gambit was used to seeing Rogue in uniform--not that he minded much. The uniform worked great with her figure. But whenever she was out of it, she was always wearing ripped, baggy jeans and a long-sleeve blouse. It seemed as if she never thought twice about her wardrobe. However, today it seemed as if Rogue took her time. She had on some skin-tight, navy blue jeans, some black stiletto boots, a bright yellow top that revealed plenty of skin, and a pair of yellow gloves. Rogue had never seen her look so beautiful.

He sent her a grin. "Dis be for me, _chere_?"

Rogue rolled her eyes, trying to distract Gambit from seeing her deep, red blush. "Honey, ya never know if there's a cute waiter in the restaurant." She grabbed her purse and shut her door. "Now, lets get movin'. This girl's gotta eat." She made her way out to the front, swaying her hips to the right beat, knowing all too well Gambit was watching.

And indeed she was right. Gambit could have filled a pool with the slobber that was coming out of his mouth.

Rogue kept from laughing. "Today, Cajun! Unless ya wanna cancel?"

Gambit reacted. He hurried over to her, just in time to open the front door. "Wouldn' dream of it, _petite_." He bowed his head slightly.

Those Southern manners were enough to make her blush again, she thought to herself as she made her way out and to the car that was waiting for them in the driveway.

Gambit opened the passenger door for her

Rogue went in. "Thank ya, sir."

"My pleasure." He shut the door and made his way towards the driver's side. And just as he opened the door, someone else climbed in.

"Thanks, Rookie," Wolverine grunted as he shut the driver's door. He turned on the car.

Gambit was in too much shock to start sending curse words at Wolverine.

Wolverine turned to him. "You comin? Or are we leavin' ya?"

When Gambit didn't hurry up, Wolverine began to drive off.

This time, Gambit reacted and hurried into the car, cursing in French.

Rogue rolled her eyes, deciding not to comment. It would only make matters worse

************

Once they got to the restaurant that Gambit had picked out, he hurried to the passenger's door and helped Rogue out of the car.

Rogue took his hand. "Thank ya, sugah."

"Anytime, _petite_," he said and gave her gloved hand a gentle kiss.

A shy smile appeared across her face. And there was another moment. Both held each other's eyes for while, letting the sparks fly.

Then, just as the moment had begun, it was suddenly--and very _**rudely**_--interrupted by a concussive blast that sent Gambit flying through the air and a concussive beam that hit Rogue pretty badly. However, Rogue reacted quickly, ignoring the pain, and flew up to catch Gambit before he could get furthered injured.

Wolverine stepped out of the car, taking out his claws as turned to see what--or who--had been the cause of his teammates getting hit. He growled once he saw it. "Fenris!"

The evil, mutant, blonde twins laughed. They were holding hands and sent a concussive blast and beam at Wolverine, sending him a couple of yards away.

Rogue wasn't all that worried about Wolverine. He healed quickly. She put Gambit down on the ground, seeing that he was more than fine. "Guess our date isn't gonna be happenin', sugah."

Gambit growled and threw a charged card towards Andreas.

Rogue flew towards Andrea.

* * *

**_A/N_**: Alright, so I just did a bit of my touch up with this chapter. Most of what happened in this chapter actually DID happen that led to ROMY's first ATTEMPTED date that was ruined by the stupid Strucker twins! Those assholes! I also stole some of my FAVORITE lines from that issue--along with other issues--and incorporated it here! I will be doing this a lot. Taking what really happened in the comics and "moderizing" them...in case you haven't noticed. Hoped y'all liked it! ^_^ REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!


	5. Anywhere But Here

**_Right Love, Wrong Time_**

**SUMMARY**: A few members of the X-Men go into the Danger Room to train. They are divided into two teams. **Blue Team**: Cyclops (Leader), Psylocke, Gambit, Rogue, and Nightcrawler. **Gold Team**: Storm (Leader), Jean, Wolverine, Colossus, and Beast in another.

**CHARACTERS**: Gambit & Rogue

**RATED**: PG-13, due to language

**NOTE**: First off: Thank you all for your reviews, especially Alex!...NOT Drea! lol. Alright. This chapter is a longer than the rest. Don't freak out on me my hard-core X-Men fans. I **know** that in the comics Wolverine is on the Blue team, but I put him in the Gold team here because it goes with this storyline. You'll see by the end of this chapter. Alright. Again, I do NOT own the X-Men (unfortunately!). Alright. Here goes another chapter… ; )

* * *

**CHAPTER 4**: "Anywhere But Here" by Safetysuit (Another great album!) ---So, the songs really don't go with the chapters, but they do go with how Rogue and Remy are feeling towards each other at the moment....

_Some Months Later…_

Rogue zipped up her green body suit from behind. She looked at herself in the mirror to get a look at her new uniform. Storm had just finished designing it with her and they had completely finished it this morning. Rogue was more than eager to wear it and today was more than perfect.

The body suit was dark green and it covered her skin from knees to neck. She carried over-knee yellow high-heeled boots and wore some long, stylish yellow gloves that were made out of leather--the same meteral as her boots. Also, her X-Men communicating belt was yellow. Beast had just designed the new communicating belts and all Rogue did was stylish it up a bit more.

Her hair was up in a bun, she she decided against it. She tore off her scrunchie and let her wild hair fall across her shoulders. A smile spread across her face as she looked at herself from head to toe. She had to get Storm a gift for her help. Without that girl, Rogue would still be stuck in that old ugly, hodded green costume of hers.

_Knock! Knock!_

Rogue walked over to her door and opened it, only to see a Cajun leaning into her doorway.

Once he got a good eyeful of her, Gambit let out a long whistle. "_Tu es magnifique_." His eyes were popping out of his sockets and he was basically making a pool of droll right on her doorstep!

Rogue was flattered, but she ignored it and rolled her eyes. "We're gonna be late, Cajun." She pushed him out of her way and closed the door behind her.

Gambit almost tripped over, he was not paying attention at anything except for her outfit and how well it complimented every inch of her curves.

Rogue noticed his distraction and snapped her finger in front of his face, making him snap out of it. "Today, Remy. Or else Cyclops is gonna have both our heads." She turned and walked down her hall and towards where she and some of the other members of the team were meeting.

Gambit was quick on her heels. "Love de new outfit, _belle_. Why you be hidin' it from Gambit? You know I like new gifts."

Rogue couldn't help but roll her eyes at him again. She didn't stop walking. "Ah know this may come as a shock to ya, Cajun. But for your information Ah didn't make this uniform for you. It is no gift to _you--_but a gift very much for only _me_! My other one was gettin' ol' and was startin' to tear. Ah needed a new one an' Storm helped me. We just finished it this mornin'."

"It looks great on you, Rogue," came Storm's voice from behind them.

Gambit turned towards his friend. "And why you not tell Gambit 'bout dis new outfit o' Rogue's, _m'amie_? Dis was a surprise you both wanted to give me, _non_?" He wiggled his eyebrows at Rogue. "Don' deny it_, chere_. Gambit won't tell anybody."

Storm let out a sigh and shook her head at her very dear, _selfish_ friend. "Oh, Gambit. Will you ever stop thinking about anyone but yourself?"

"Save it, Storm. He ain't hearin' me either," Rogue said just as the three of them came to their destination. Five other X-Men were standing there.

Cyclops immediately sent the three of them a glare. "You're late."

Rogue let out a sigh and decided not to comment. Sometimes Cyclops took everything much too serious and it was best to just keep quiet most of the time. She walked over to stand by her brother and Wolverine.

Gambit just sent his leader a smirk and did not comment as well.

Cyclops turned to Storm, sending her the most harshest glare; though she could not see it since it was hidden beneath his red sunglasses. However, she still felt it and he knew it. "You're supposed to be second-in-command, Storm. You have to give an example to the rest of the team. What do you have to say for yourself?"

Storm did not blink nor did she get angry or irritated. She simply looked at Cyclops with calm. "I went to make sure that Rogue and Gambit were on their way here. Plus, I needed to speak to the professor about a student of mine."

Cyclops did not say another word. He looked away.

Wolverine had his arms crossed and leaned back against the wall. "Think 'Ro needs a little apology, wouldn't you say, Summers?" He wore the deepest scowl across his face as he stared at Cyclops. Everyone knew that Wolverine hated whenever someone was rude to Storm. She was their second-in-command and deserved a little more respect.

However, Cyclops decided to change the subject. "Alright, we're all going to be on two separate teams, people."

Storm walked over to his side and faced the rest of the team. She really did not expect an apology from Cyclops, nor did she care for one.

Wolverine opened his mouth to snap something at Cyclops, but Rogue placed a hand on his shoulder, silencing him.

Cyclops opened the door that lead to the Danger Room and lead the way in. "After the leak that Mystique and Magneto have teamed up and are gathering mutants to launch an attack against the president came out, we have to train harder. We know they both have alliances with _very _strong mutants and will be building their little army. If a battle is to come, we will be separated in two teams. I'm pretty sure Magneto and Mystique will be doing the same. Each one of _our _teams will be going against one of them."

Beast watched as some students were about to pass the Danger Room. He quickly closed it, not wanting them to hear anything that might upset them. They were still children….

"Do you think it might lead to a war?" asked Psylocke.

Storm turned to her and answered before Cyclops could. "Lets focus first on a _possible_ battle, Psylocke. The Professor does not think that a war will come very soon. But it is better safe than sorry."

Cyclops began to turn on the equipment. "Alright so, like I was saying before. There will be two teams: the Blue Team and the Gold Team. Storm will be in charge of the latter, since she is second-in-command." He took out a list.

The rest of the X-Men all relaxed and awaited to know which team they would be with.

Cyclops began to read off the names. "Alright, with me: Psylocke, Gambit, Rogue, and Nightcrawler. Gold: Storm, Jean, Wolverine, Colossus, and Beast. I want Beast and Nightcrawler to be in here, monitoring us and making sure everything is going fine. When a team member needs to leave the Danger Room, you two will rotate them out."

The team nodded.

"The Blue Team will be facing Magneto and the Gold will be against Mystique." He turned towards Nightcrawler and Rogue. "I don't want personal issues to be raised."

Nightcrawler nodded but Rogue did not. She stood frozen, not saying a word.

Gambit frowned, wondering what Cyclops meant by what he had just told them.

Cyclops continued with his speech. "We will not only be training with the holographic images, but also against each other. We all know one another--unlike the holographs that are designed to analize our way of fighting. We know each other's strengths and weaknesses on a different level and I want us to focus more on the weaknesses." Cyclops turned to his purple-haired teammate. "Psylocke you will be against Jean. Both of you are telepathic and telekinetic; therefore, perfect counterparts."

Psylocke turned to Jean and gave her a fake glare. "Better watch that back, Marvel Girl."

Jean chuckled. "I'd be more worried of yours, Betsy."

Cyclops turned to Rogue. "Rogue and Colossus, the both of you are the strongest of us. You will be against each other. It will not be fair or smart to do it any other way."

Rogue raised a brow at Colossus as he popped his knuckles and turned to steel. "Yeah, ya better warm yourself up, sugah."

He chuckled. "Just go easy on me, Rogue," he said in a thick Russian accent. "I do not wish to break a nail."

Rogue laughed.

"Beast and Nightcrawler, when you are out of the Control Room and ready to rotate, you will be against one another. Seeing that you two are the most _civilized_ out of all of us, I thought it was appropriate."

Nightcrawler and Beast both smiled. They knew they were the peacemakers of the team.

"Then, there is Wolverine and Gambit." He put his list down and stared at his two teammates while pointing at them as if they were children. "And I don't want this to turn into something personal, understood? We're here to train and get the job done. I don't care who starts what, I don't want a fight to break loose. The only reason why I'm teaming the both of you up is because you both perform better when you're in competition against each other. However, it _can _get out of hand with the two of you. So, play civilized, gentlemen. Please."

"Oh, I'll be _playin'_ with the Cajun, alright," Wolverine grunted as he let out his claws and began to sharpen them.

Gambit let out a dark chuckle as he charged a card. "Don't worry, Summers. De Wolverine and Gambit will be behave…."

"Ah sure love to see _that_ day," Rogue muttered under her breath.

Cyclops ignored them all and turned to Storm. "That leaves the both of us. We're the strongest in leadership and know each other better than anyone else."

Storm nodded in agreement.

Cyclops turned to the rest of the team. "Alright. Any questions?"

The team shook their head, all of them except for someone that had their hand raised as if this were a classroom….

Cyclops let out a sigh. "This better be a legit question, Gambit," Cyclops warned.

Gambit smirked and placed down his hand. "Is dere limitations on what one can do to each other? Like, no hitting anywhere bellow de belt?"

Storm rolled her eyes. "Lets go inside, team."

They all headed towards the Danger Room as Nightcrawler and Beast sat in front of the controls and started everything up.

"What be de compensation to de winning team, den?" Gambit asked as they all walked away from him.

Rogue was the last one and she turned to give him a stare as she grabbed her brown jacket that was hanging on the wall and put it on. She was getting a bit cold. "Gambit, sometimes we do stuff without expectin' anything' in return."

Gambit cocked a grin and walked very closer to her. "How 'bout Gambit give you a kiss, and not _expect anytin' in return_ from you, _chere_?"

Rogue narrowed her eyes at him. "Oh, you'll get somethin' in return, sugah."

Gambit got excited. He took a step closer to her and placed a warm hand on her hip. "Dat right, _chere_?"

"Yeah." She placed both palms on his chest and soothed him.

He bit his lip in anticipation as he leaned towards her….

Then, she gave him a tiny shove that sent him flying across the room and had him land on the opposite wall. "A good trip to the emergency room!" She turned her heel and stormed inside the Danger Room.

Gambit scrabbled to get to his feet, a bit dizzy from the blow.

Beast shook his head. "She does warn you often, Gambit."

Nightcrawler shook his head. "You have to be careful with my sister's temper, my friend. She does not do well in taming it. Nor does she like it when people don't listen."

"Gambit not be like o'der people." Gambit straightened up and finally was able to stand on both feet without getting dizzy. He walked towards the Danger Room as well. "And she like me not listenin'."

Beast and Nightcrawler both exchanged a look before they started up the holographs.

For two hours straight the teams fought against the holographic images that were their worst enemies. Every member rotated with Nightcrawler and Beast to catch a break. All except for the leaders, of course, and Wolverine and Gambit.

Both Wolverine and Gambit refused to take a five minute break, insisting that they were more than fine, but knowing that the true reason why they did not want to take a break was because it would be "admitting" defeat to the other. Both men had a competitive side against the other, each wanting to beat the other.

Cyclops turned to Gambit, while trying to dodge a holographic sentinel. "Gambit, switch with Rogue!"

Rogue was currently in the control room, taking her ten minute break and waiting for her to go back into the danger room with Colossus.

She too was worried for Gambit...and Wolverine. They were going to exhaust themselves to the very bone! Why were they both so stubborn? And why did they always have the need to prove one was greater than the other? It was so childish!

Gambit sent one of his charged cards towards the holographic Pyro. "Gambit is fine, _mon ami_."

Storm sent lightning towards a fake sentinel, finishing him off. "Wolverine, go into the Control Room. That's an order."

Wolverine was just finishing off with the holographic Sabretooth. "I'm good, darlin'."

Cyclops turned to Rogue. "Shut it down now."

Rogue did as she was told. She turned the program down.

Gambit grunted. "Hey! Gambit was on a role."

Cyclops turned to both Wolverine and Gambit. "I'm getting sick and tired of the both of you not listening to a word Storm and I tell you. We're your leaders and you are supposed to do as we say."

"Dat be true in de field, Summers. But we in trainin' now." Gambit began to play around with one of his cards.

"Got to agree with Gumbo," Wolverine grunted out.

Cyclops shook his head. "Fine. You want to exhaust yourself, be my guest." He turned towards Rogue again. "Start it up again. Illusion Twenty-Seven. We're gonna start training against each other."

Rogue hesitated. "Anyone gonna take my place?"

Cyclops shook his head. "No. You and Colossus can stay up there. You did well in your training. You can relax and keep watch on us."

Rogue did not move the controls. "I wanna train, Cyclops."

"I said you don't have to Rogue."

"But I wanna be in there." Her eyes dashed towards Gambit and then Wolverine. She was worried that if she wasn't there to help Gambit out, Wolverine would probably go a little overboard. Wolverine could heal easily, but Gambit couldn't.

"I'll sit this out," Nighcrawler suggested, sensing his sister's stress.

Cyclops nodded. "Alright."

Both Beast and Nightcrawler went back into the control room and out came Rogue and Colossus.

"Start the program, Beast," Cyclops announced. "Work as a team, everybody. Train rough, but don't overdo it. We don't want to cause serious damage…Wolverine."

"Why does it always gotta be me?" Wolverine started to sharpen his claws again as he sent Gambit an evil grin.

Gambit charged one of his cards. "Lets dance, _mon ami_."

In that very moment, the scenery surrounding them changed. It became darker with debris all over.

Storm flew up into the air and as Cyclops sent a beam towards her, the fight began.

Gambit threw a charged card towards Wolverine.

However, Wolverine was able to dodge it. "You're gonna have to do a lot better job if you wanna take me down, Rookie."

Gambit took out his boa and charged for Wolverine. Both men fought hard against each other. It was apparent that Wolverine was the strongest of the two, but Gambit was the fastest and thanks to his fine acrobatic moves, he was able to slip away from Wolverine easily.

This only angered Wolverine because he could never get the damn Cajun on a good grip. However, he got the opportunity when Gambit was not paying too much attention to his surroundings and tripped and fell flat on the ground.

Wolverine hurried over and slammed down, placing two claws on either side of Gambit's neck. "Don't make me take out the third, Cajun."

Rogue was seeing everything from up above, while trying to dodge the big rocks Colossus was throwing at her. She had to do something before Gambit opened his mouth and tempted Wolverine. She did the first thing she could think of. "Logan!"

It was enough to grab his attention for just a second. And a second was all Gambit needed. Wolverine turned slightly and his grip on Gambit became a little loose.

Gambit pushed off of Wolverine and hid.

Wolverine growled. He sent a curse at Rogue for distracting him.

Wolverine sniffed around, trying to pick up Gambit's scent. But this stupid program in the Danger Room were sending off everyone of the X-Men's scents across the room, distracting him. It had been Beast's _smart _idea, believing this would _help_ and _improve _Wolverine in two ways: either it would help with his sense of smell also or help him not rely on his nose too much. This had only been the second time Wolverine had used this program; therefore, had not perfected it yet.

So, as Wolverine started sniffing around and focused his full attention on his nose, he lost control of his other senses.

Which was perfect for Gambit. He took his chance and surprised Wolverine from behind. He used his boa to sent surprised blows to Wolverine and knocked him down in seconds.

Wolverine fell on his back. He growled.

Gambit stuck his boa against Wolverine's exposed neck, cracking a sly grin as his hands charged up but did not charge the boa. "Bang. You dead."

Wolverine's growl only grew harsher. "Cheater move, Cajun. Allowing the kid to help you out like that."

Gambit just smirked.

But before anything else could be said or done, a scream distracted them all.

Everyone turned, seeing Psylocke up in the air, surrounded by a flaming force field. She seemed to be burning up in there.

Storm and Rogue immediately flew towards her side.

Cyclops turned to find Jean's eyes burning with fire as she stared at Psylocke. He shook his head. _No_, he told himself. _She can't be the reason for this_.

"Jean!" Wolverine hurried over towards his friend. "Stop it! You're hurting her!"

Cyclops snapped out of his thinking and ran towards his fiancée. "Jean! Stop it!"

Jean then shook her head. She turned her head towards both men. "What is it?"

At that moment, Psylocke was let out of the flamming force field and started to fall.

Rogue immediately caught her. "I gotcha, sugah." She started to take both of them to the ground.

Psylocke was unconscious now, however.

Beast was at Rogue's side in an instant. "Oh, dear." He checked her pulse and made sure she was still breathing.

Rogue swallowed hard, worried as hell for her friend. "She gonna be ok, Doc?"

Beast shrugged. "I don't know. Her pulse is fast but her breathing is fine. Lets get her to the medical room so I can see what I can do."

Rogue didn't need to be told twice. She hurried to get her to the medical room, with Beast right behind her.

Both Cyclops and Wolverine tended for Jean as she did not remember what she had done or how she had done it.

"Lets get you to the professor, Jean." Cyclops felt better if he carried Jean. She seemed fine, but he didn't want to take any chances.

Wolverine was right behind him.

Gambit frowned, Nightcrawler at his side. "What you tink dis is?"

Nightcrawler shrugged. "I'm not so sure. But I hope the Professor can figure this out. Psylocke is pretty strong. What Jean did really knocked her out."

Gambit nodded and did not say a word. By the way Jean was behaving, it was apparent that she was not aware that she had been harming Psylocke. And it seemed as if her powers were growing. Only three weeks ago, she kept complaining about head aches and her telepathic powers kept getting a little out of control. It didn't really worry Gambit, but this certainly did. Jean was one that always was in control of her powers. He was just more than grateful that it had not been _Rogue_ that had been paired up with Jean. He felt himself start to shake with worry.

* * *

**NOTE**: Again! I used actual quotes from the comics. I just HAD to put that "Bang. You dead." part. It was one of the most funniest things that I remembered Gambit saying. *sigh* I LOOOOVE Remy!

So, I hope that you noticed how Jean is now showing signs of Phoenix. I'm not gonna write too much about it, because obviously I care more about Gambit and Rogue. Everything that comes up in later chapters is mostly of this couple and also things that happen around them and how they reacted towards it. The Phoenix being one of them. But Phoenix won't be making a FULL out appearance for quite a bit more chapters.

Alright REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!


	6. Dreamy Eyes

RIGHT LOVE, WRONG TIME

**SUMMARY**: An important wedding takes place…

**NOTE**: Special thanks to gambitfan85, Fostersb, AshmandaLC, and Baschache for their sweet reviews--Since chapter 1! Thank you sooooooo much! I really do look forward to your reviews after every chapter and I love how immediately you post them!

Also, I'm very sorry about how long it's taken to update. I only have the weekends to update and this weekend I was sorta gone.

Alright, people here is chapter 5 (NOT counting Prologue). I hope you like it! ENJOY

* * *

CHAPTER 5: "Dreamy Eyes" by Christina Aguilera (this song has not been "officially" released but I found it on YouTube) ^_^

_Two Months Later_…

Rogue stared at herself in the mirror for the tenth time. She couldn't believe that _this _was what she was wearing! A strapless, long, pink, satin dress that came a little bellow her knees. She felt so naked--so exposed! Never in her entire life had she revealed so much skin. It made her very uncomfortable.

_Knock, knock!_

Rogue turned to her door. "Come in!"

Storm opened the door and gave Rogue a smile once she saw her in the dress. "You look absolutely stunning, Rogue! It looks great on you!"

Rogue groaned. "Ah'm not so sure 'bout that, Storm." She grimaced at the sight in front of her. "Ah don' like it much." She pulled at the top of her dress, trying to cover more of her skin, but was unsuccessful in doing so.

Storm gave a light laugh. "Nonsense." She took out some long, white, satin gloves and handed them to Rogue. "You're lucky Jean gave in to the long gloves. She was very tempted on using those smaller ones."

"Ah woulda killed her," Rogue muttered as Rogue pulled on the gloves. "Ah don't see why she agreed to this dress! It's so tiny!" She made another tug.

Storm gave Rogue a small, stern look. "Rogue. It's her wedding day."

Rogue sighed, immediately feeling bad for her rude behavior. "Ah know. Ah'm sorry. It's just…Ah've never been this…_revealing_ before! It's a bit…uncomfortable."

Storm nodded. "Just remember it's only for one day, Rogue."

Rogue sighed another time. "Ya right, Storm."

And before Storm could say something else, a telepathic voice made its way to Rogue and Storm.

_Storm, Rogue, will you both come into my room quick?! It's urgent!_

Storm turned to Rogue with a worried glance. "Hope it's not anything real serious."

Then off they flew. They were inside Jean's room within a minute.

Rogue looked around and saw that Jean was in the corner of her room, sitting down, her wedding dress only halfway zipped-up, her eyes puffy, and her makeup smeared. She looked to have been crying for a while,

Rogue walked over to her red-head friend in a rush. "What is it, sugah?"

Kitty and Jubilee were also in the room, muttering something under their breaths.

Storm frowned at them. "Will the two of you excuse us, please?"

The young girls nodded and quickly left the room.

Storm bent over Jean. "What's wrong, Jean?"

Jean wiped away some of her tears. "I don't know what came over me. I thought I had it controlled better."

Rogue frowned. "Care to explain what you're talkin' 'bout?"

Jean motioned her head towards the other side of her room.

Rogue and Storm both turned to look at what Jean was referring to. And once their eyes laid on it, shock and worry overtook them.

The dresser was destroyed. It looked like it had been burned down by a big fire! But the strangest thing was that there was no smoke.

Jean did not need to read their minds to know what her friends were thinking. "I was worried and thinking about the hotel we're renting in Hawaii--the one we originally rented was flooded yesterday and now we have to find another one. They called me just about twenty minutes ago. As if there aren't other things to worry about lately. Anyways, there I was, trying to find another hotel but couldn't. I was getting so frustrated and then everything just went…." Tears started shooting down her face.

"Black?" Rogue asked, fearing the answer.

Jean only nodded.

It had been the same thing Jean had said when she had "attacked" Psylocke that time in the Danger Room. Jean could not explain how she had placed Psylocke inside a flaming shield and had basically tortured her with fire. She said that her mind went black and could not remember a thing.

Jean and Professor X had spent more time together, trying to know what had happened exactly and to make sure it didn't happen again. And after the Psylocke incident, it hadn't happened again…until now.

Rogue could tell how stressed her friend was. She placed her arm around Jean, trying to comfort her and making sure her skin did not touch hers. "It'll be alright, sugah. Don' worry."

"She's right, Jean." Storm stroked her best friend's cheek. "It's just your powers growing, I'm sure of it. You've done well in keeping them controlled. You've just been so stressed all week that it just slipped. But I'm sure that after today the stress will leave you and you and the Professor can focus on controlling this. But for now, just think happy thoughts."

"Yeah, honey. It's ya weddin'day! Ain't no other day gon' top this one," Rogue said enthusiastically.

Jean gave them a small smile. "Thank you both."

Storm got to her feet and took Jean's hands. "Now, lets get you cleaned up. You're getting married in less than an hour and I doubt you will want the photographs to have you looking like this."

Jean chuckled and allowed Storm bring her up.

Storm turned to Rogue. "Will you bring your makeup, Rogue?"

Rogue nodded. "Sure. No problem."

And right before she left, Storm and her exchanged a worried glance. Rogue knew that Storm and her were thinking the same thing. They were both hoping that Jean didn't have another episode in the middle of the reception.

Rogue walked out of the room and headed towards her own, trying to push the worry behind her.

Then, a whistle came from behind her.

Rogue rolled her eyes, knowing exactly who the whisle had come from. She kept walking, knowing full well that the whistler would be at her side within five seconds.

"Not too shabby, _chere_." Gambit hurried towards her side. He eyed her up and down. He didn't think he had ever seen an inch of her legs. And boy was he thanking the good Lord right now for blessing him with sight! Also, he was internally cursing Rogue for ever keeping those magnificent beauties hidden from him all of this time of knowing her!

Rogue turned to him and saw that he was basically eating her up with his mind. She couldn't stop the grin from forming. She pulled back a giggle. "Like what ya see, Remy?" she teased and purposely swayed her hips a little.

She didn't know why she did some of the things she did whenever she was around Gambit. It was as if her body took over. She knew that swaying her hips would only encourage him.

Gambit let out a rough groan as he watched those delicious hips. "That an' more, _chere_." _Comepletely_ more. _Like you in your birthday suit on top of my bed_, he thought to himself. He knew better than to say _that _out loud.

Rogue cocked a brow at him. She didn't notice that she had slowed her walk. "Just know that ya can look, but ya can't touch, Cajun. Ah'll absorb ya powers and psyche an all ya memories before ya can utter the word 'Gumbo'."

Gambit licked his lips and gave her a sly grin. "Mebbe. Mebbe not. How 'bout we test it, jus' to be sure?" He leaned into her and wrapped his arm securely around her waist, bringing her body closer against his.

She could not stop the shiver from running all along her body. Even through his groomsman tuxedo, Rogue could feel every single one of Gambit's tight muscles. She didn't have to see him shirtless to know how fit and ripped he was. And at the moment, she wanted nothing but to stay inside those strong arms of his.

The thought completely caught her off guard. Rogue had never thought this way! She was an independent woman and didn't believe she needed another man…. Well…the truth was that in the last several years, that's what she _made_ herself believe. Made herself come to the fact that she would never be able to have that experience, so she should accept the fact and move on. However, there was a new sort of feeling coming over her lately. One that she could truly not explain.

Gambit had felt her shiver and he caressed her waist with his warm hand and felt her lean into him by just the slightest inch. He smiled and leaned into her a little more. "Wan' take the risk?"

She finally snapped out of it. She looked up at him and narrowed her eyes at him. "Ah don't think so, Cajun!" She pushed away from him and saw that she was right next to her room. She went inside immediately.

"_Chere_!" Gambit had the door shut right on his face.

"Leave, Gambit!" Rogue ordered.

He let out a curse word under his breath and walked off. Women were impossible!

Rogue tried to control this sudden anger. She liked nothing better right now than to punch the walls off!

However, she was unsure of where this sudden anger was coming from. Gambit annoyed her most of the time, so how was this any different than any other time?

She let out a groan of frustration and grabbed her makeup. She had other things to worry about than a stupid Cajun!

------------------------

The hour of the wedding finally came. All of X-Men were there to witness the day, along with some other friends and relatives.

Gambit was one of the groomsmen and throughout Jean and Cyclops' nuptials, he kept staring at the lovely auburn-haired girl right across from him.

Rogue would do the same, but was not as obvious as the Cajun was. She would wait until she knew his eyes were back on the bride and groom to steal a glance at him.

She thanked Cyclops for choosing the tuxes so well. It fit Gambit so perfectly. The jacket traced every single one of his muscles to a T. And the way he was standing was making her a bit breathless.

While the rest of the grooms stood with a good posture and their hands folded in front of them, Gambit kept supporting his weight from one foot to the other while his hands kept inside his pants pockets. He kept fidgeting with his bow tie every now and again. It was apparent that he wanted nothing than to take it off. He also kept running his fingers to his buttons, wanting to let loose his jacket.

Rogue observed all of this and tried to bit back a giggle; however she was unable to.

Thankfully, only very few heard her and most that heard her ignored it and focused their attention on the vows that Jean and Cyclops were now giving to each other. Cyclops was going first.

The only one that did not ignore her and turned his full attention to her was Gambit. He smiled at her giggle. She didn't laugh very often, and when she did Gambit could not contain the urge to know the reason behind it.

She met his eyes, her giggle turning soft. And then, Rogue caught on to what Jean was saying at the moment to Cyclops, while not taking her eyes off of Gambit.

"I thank the day that the Professor brought you here when we were younger, because the day you entered my life…my whole world began. You have become my best friend and the only person I have let my walls come down for. No one has touched my heart as you have, and I look forward to the many years to come. Look forward to forever with you."

Something tugged at Rogue's heart as she heard Jean say this and as she stared deep into Gambit's eyes. A warmth and coldness flooded her every cell. A burn and yearn she could not fathom. And as tears began to sting her eyes, she turned away from Gambit, not wanting him to see the pain she was feeling.

And when she turned and saw the priest declare Cyclops and Jean married, she knew what had upset her. Right there in front of her, the loving and happy couple kissed with all their might.

Rogue fought back the tears and forced herself to clap, like the rest of the audience was now doing.

Gambit frowned at her facial expression, dying to know the reason behind the sudden sadness.

--------------------------

Gambit found Rogue on the basketball courts. He had been looking for her for hours and had not found her. He had asked all around for her and no one knew where she was. He had become worried.

She sat with her back towards the mansion and her eyes looking above at the stars.

Gambit went to sit next to her. "Take it you not enjoyin' de weddin', _chere_."

His voice startled her and she gave a slight jump. "Ya sure know how to sneak up on someone, Remy."

He ignored her comment, knowing she was probably trying to change the subject. "What be wrong, Rogue?"

Rogue let out a sigh. "Just got a little hot in there, is all. Crowds kinda get to me at times."

He cocked a grin at her.

She knew that look. "It's true."

"Uh-huh." He didn't think so.

Rogue turned to him and was about to give him a snaky comeback. However, that failed when she caught herself looking into those eyes.

Man, did the man know how to look at a woman and make her melt!

She quickly turned away, not wanting to get lost. "What are _you_ doin' out here, Cajun?"

"Came lookin' fer you, _chere_. Jean wantin' to throw the bouquet, but can't since you not nowhere to be found."

Rogue quickly got to her feet. She didn't think she could stand another minute with Gambit so close to her. "Right. Lets go then."

Gambit frowned up at her. He really didn't understand her at times. He could tell that there was something always in her head that she wanted to let out, but for whatever reason, she was forcing herself to hold back.

Rogue pulled him up before he could oppose to it. "Lets go, Cajun!"

He let out a sigh. "Fine. But how 'bout you carry dis Cajun?" He gave her a wicked grin and extended his arms.

Rogue rolled her eyes. "You have legs, Cajun. Carry yo own self."

"De reception be ten minutes away by walkin'! We can get dere sooner if you fly, _chere_. And it took Gambit two hours to find you. I walk all over dis mansion! My shoes be killing me!"

Rogue chuckled. "You're such a woman, Gambit! Fine. But this is the one and only time."

He grinned like a kid in a candy store.

She flew up and grabbed him by the shoulders, flying them both back to the reception.

Once they got there they saw that the crowd was all gathering around Jean. Gambit and Rogue hurried over to the crowd, both worried that there might be something going wrong.

Jean looked up and once she saw Rogue, she let out a sigh. "Great! You're here!" She turned towards the crowd. "Alright, ladies! Gather 'round! She's here!"

Most of the women let out a shriek of excitement.

Rogue cringed. She turned to Storm. "What's so exciting 'bout catchin' a bouquet for these chicks?"

Storm chuckled. "I have never had a single clue." She took Rogue's hand and began to pull her. "But its always fun to see how they react after someone has caught it."

Rogue smiled and she and Storm walked over to the rest of the women who were standing behind Jean, more than ready to be the "lucky girl" to catch it.

Jean laughed and got herself ready. She waited until the moment she was sure the women were least expecting it and threw it over.

Rogue had been a little too distracted trying to push off the crazy girls from destroying her dress that she also did not notice when Jean threw the bouquet. But the next thing that she knew was that the bouquet was suddenly right on her face.

There were a lot of "ahhhs" coming from the rest of the women. That and plenty of curses.

Rogue rolled her eyes when she noticed Jean and Storm were laughing at her.

"Nice catch, Rogue," Jean commented as she went up to her friend to congratulate her.

Rogue narrowed her eyes. "You did that on purpose," she accused.

"I did not," Jean assured her. "I swear. I just threw it without even giving it a second thought."

Rogue looked down at her "prize" and let out a sigh. A sudden thought came to her head right then. _How I wish superstitions were true_. It caught her off guard and she quickly pushed it away. She did not want to fall into that train of thinking. Things were the way they were and there was nothing she could do about it.

With that fact in mind, she went over to her table with Storm.

Jean walked over to the center of the room and sat on a chair that had been placed there.

Cyclops kneeled over just as she began to pick up her dress from bellow.

Gambit gave a long, loud whistle. "Jean sure know how to tease! Look at dat leg!"

Jean blushed a scarlet red but let out a chuckle. Cyclops also could not sustain back a chuckle, but still managed to let out, "Put a sock in it, LeBeau."

Everyone around laughed as well.

Cyclops gave Jean a smile just as he reached over with his teeth and pulled down her pearly white garner.

"Cyclops look like he skilled in takin' things off Jean," Gambit comment and gave another whistle.

The guests laughed again.

Once the garner reached the end of Jean's foot, Cyclops took it and climbed up to his feet. He turned to Gambit. "I'm having your head right after I come back from my honeymoon."

Gambit bit down another smart ass comment. He figured it was better not to push Cyclops buttons on his wedding day…when he got back however….

The men were then ready to be next.

Plenty of the males from the team were gathered behind Cyclops, getting a bit rowdy with each other.

Gambit turned to Nightcrawler. "No cheatin', _beau-frere_. I know you will be tempted to teleport towards de garner."

"You forget, friend, that it is _you_ that loves a good cheat," Nightcrawler said to him with a smile. "And who hates to lose. I could care either way."

They went on with their small talk and did not notice when Cyclops threw over the garner. All they knew was that one moment they were standing perfectly still and the next, every man around them was pushing and jumping.

Gambit pushed away Bobby and Colossus, who were reaching over him. And the moment that he did, he felt something soft hit his shoulder. He frowned and just as he was turning, about ten pair of hands reached over to make a grab for him.

Gambit, however, was able to step away from them and prevent them from jumping on top of him. He turned again to his shoulder and noticed that the garner was right there. He frowned and picked it up off of him.

Nightcrawler came up to him. "You never lose, do you, Remy?" He clapped him on his shoulder.

The rest of the crowd was clapping now as well.

Cyclops walked over to Gambit, grinning from ear to ear.

Jean motioned Rogue over as she walked over to Cyclops and Gambit.

Rogue frowned, but did as Jean told. Maybe Jean needed a favor from her.

As soon as Rogue reached Jean, Cyclops, and Gambit, Jean turned to the Deejay. "The song, please?"

Rogue and Gambit both frowned. "Song?" they asked in unison.

Cyclops turned to them as he placed his hand on Jean's waist. "The ones that win the prizes get to dance with each other. Didn't you know?"

Rogue honestly didn't. She had never attended a wedding and did not know the traditions. She turned to Gambit, wondering if he did.

And he didn't as well. He had only attended very few of his family's weddings, and he doubted that his family had "normal" customs just like regular people.

Rogue turned to Jean and sent her a glare. "You told me you didn't plan this," she muttered to her friend under her breath.

Jean stared at Rogue straight in the eye. "I didn't, Rogue."

Rogue did not feel as if Jean was honestly lying to her, so she let it go.

Then, the Deejay put on the song and dimmed down the lights, only leaving a bright light shining down on them. The song that had been chosen was 'I'm Yours' sung by The Script.

Jean and Cyclops sent Rogue and Gambit a grin before they walked off to let them have their dance.

Gambit found himself grinning as well. He turned to Rogue. Finally, a good enough excuse to touch her!

Rogue sent him a glare and pointed at him. "Your hands stay above the waist and bellow the chest, ya hear me Cajun?!"

Gambit gave a slight nod. "You have my word."

Rogue still hesitated. She wasn't sure if she fully trusted herself to be wrapped in this Cajun's arms right about now. However, she knew there was no way out. Jean would have her head and she didn't want Jean getting upset during the most important day of her life.

So, she let out a sigh and stepped into Gambit's awaiting arms.

He gently placed both of her waist, pulling her a little closer.

With shaking hands, she reached over and placed them on Gambit's shoulders. She took on Gambit's lead as he began to dance.

He held her tighter, realizing she was shaking and breathing heavily. "Just relax, _chere_," he whispered softly into her ear.

Suddenly, her eyes grew heavy and goosebumps made their way up and down her entire body. She had never heard something so sweet in her life. It was like tasting honey in the air almost. Or feeling a light feather against her cheek. She let out a sigh and got a bit lost.

When she decided to open her eyes, she noticed that some black/red ones were staring right into her own. They caught her off guard and she held onto her breath.

She had always looked into Gambit's eyes, but had never had the pleasure to see deep into them. She had heard him make a comment to Storm about them once. He had said that he believed he must have been a descendant of the devil. Because there was no way that with eyes like his own, he was born from good blood.

However, as Rogue saw into them, she could not agree with Gambit's ridiculous thinking. The glint that she now was seeing in his eyes did not contain a hint of evilness. There was no way that anything inside this man belonged to the devil. Because…his eyes _had _to be the most beautiful thing in this world.

She didn't notice that she was clutching closer to him as she got lost in his eyes. She was off in a place where mutants did not exist. There was no X-Men. There was no absorption powers. No fear….

There was only Gambit and her…alone.

Gambit could not sustain himself even longer. He reached in and just as he was about to taste her lips, the music stopped and the lights were turned on again.

Rogue noticed how close Gambit was and immediately stepped away from his embrace. It was as if everything had fallen silent around them. Rogue could feel about a hundred pair of eyes on her.

She looked into Gambit's eyes one last time.

Silently, he pleaded with her. He did not wish for her to pull away from him.

However, Rogue could not oblige. If she did…it would only give him false hopes. He did not deserve it.

So, with the strength she could muster, she continued to step away and pulled her eyes away from him.

A pain slashed through Gambit as he watched Rogue walk off. His body felt cold. His arms felt empty. His blood frozen.

_What __**is**__ this_?! He couldn't help but to ask himself. He ran his fingers through his hair and pushed himself to walk off too, trying to figure out the reason of this sudden vacancy.

The audience eventually went back to their meal and fun, forgetting what they had just witnessed.

* * *

**NOTE**: Wow! That was longer than I intended it to be. And it took me all day long too! *wipes sweat off forehead and rubs eyes*

I'm having a little fun with the quotes. I'm taking all my favorite ones that I heard in the comics/cartoons and applying them throughout these chapters! Lol. If any have favorite quotes, please let me know and I can try to apply it in later chapters. ^_^

Alex, I hope you noticed the appearance of the "The Script". LOL. I LOVE that band!

Alright, so I hope that you can kinda guess what's happening with Rogue and why she got all angry before the wedding. See, Rogue's feelings towards Gambit are growing now. It's not just small flirtations and a small crush. It's starting to develop into a full crush she has for Gambit. And the reason why she is so frustrated is because she _knows_ nothing physical can come of it.

That being said…Y'all know what to do next. Hit that green button bellow and REVIEW, please!


	7. I Wanna Love Somebody Like You

RIGHT LOVE, WRONG TIME

**SUMMARY**: Some of the X-Men take a night out…hmmm…where will this head???

**NOTE**: Alright a HUGE thanks to Baschache and apologies to the rest of you for a BIG misspelling. LOL. It's "GARTER"--NOT garner. Hahahaha. You know, I knew that right when I was spelling it, that it was wrong and I kept telling myself that I would go back to correct it…but obviously, I never did. ^_^ Whooops! I wrote the chapter in a matter of 6 hours and I was too hyped to post it up for y'all that I forgot to go back. Sorry! I'll try to do better, but no promises.

Another thanks to those who are leaving me AMAZING reviews! Thank you so much! Bologna121 and Laceylou76, your insightful messages make me wanting more. A million thanks!

Ok, here comes the next chapter.

* * *

CHAPTER 6: "I Wanna Love Somebody Like You" by Keith Urban

_Two Months Later_…

Wolverine put the lock the Black Bird. He was the last one to step out of the jet and walked towards his two teammates.

Gambit wrapped his arm around Iceman. "You are going to love tonight, _homme_."

Iceman let out a groan and whine right afterwards. He personally hated these types of things. He just wanted to get home and lay in front of the television. That was _his _idea of a good time and celebrating. Why couldn't these two ever do _that _instead?

The three men finally arrived to their destination.

"Stop the damn whining, Icy!" Wolverine growled as he opened the door to the bar and pushed Iceman through it. "You can't be the good X-Man forever. How is it that you're able to risk your life every now and then, but when it comes to a bar--or _socializing _with _new _people--you step off?!"

"Yeah, _mon ami_. You have to live at _least_ little," Gambit encouraged as he laid a hand on Iceman's shoulder and pushed him towards the bartender.

Both Wolverine and Gambit had just come back from a heavy mission with Iceman and they both agreed that if it hadn't been for Iceman, there was no way in hell they all would have walked out alive. So, in gratitude, Wolverine and Gambit had agreed to take him out for drinks. However, Iceman wasn't sure he agreed.

Iceman struggled to get out of Gambit's reach. "Guys, I really think we should get to the mansion first. We told them we were coming back tonight. If we don't go--"

"Dammit, Iceman," Wolverine sent him a glare. "When are you ever gonna do something bad for a change? And this ain't even all that bad! Your in your 20s! You're _allowed_ to drink!"

"Yeah. Plus, if dey get worried, dey can always contact us. Dat is why dere are such things as cell phones, _mon ami_. And…we swear not to tell Mommy," Gambit teased. He pushed Bobby down on a stool and sat next to him.

Wolverine chuckled. "Yeah. Promise to have you home before midnight." He sat on the other side of Iceman.

Gambit laughed.

"You two are hilarious," Iceman muttered.

The bartender eyed the three of them up and down, guessing they were mutants. Personally, he hated every one of them, but he couldn't exactly exclude them from his bar. Mutants tended to be the ones to bring him most of the money. So, with scowl upon his face, he walked over the X-Men. "Would will it be?"

"Give us a bottle of yer best, _non_?" Gambit asked as he laid a couple of twenty dollar bills on the counter.

The bartender took the bills and took out one of his best bottles. He laid out some shot glasses and turned away. At least they would leave him alone for a good while.

Wolverine served them all. "Here's to a great mission…and many more to come." He raised up his glass to his two colleagues.

"As long as dey all end de same, Gambit whishes de same t'ing," Gambit said with an evil grin and did the same as Wolverine.

They both turned to Iceman, pushing him to raise his own shot glass.

Iceman let out a groan and decided to give in. There was absolutely no use in arguing with these two. They were bound to get their way one way or another…they _always _did. He brought up his shot glass to his lips, swallowed hard, and chugged it.

Both Gambit and Wolverine clapped.

Iceman made a face. It was so disgusting. How could people _enjoy_ drinking this?! It was senseless!

"'Atta boy!" Wolverine said enthusiastically.

"Cheers," Gambit toasted.

Then, they followed and took their first shots.

The first of many….

-----------------------

Rogue turned towards the window and scanned the skies for the hundredth time. She turned to the clock once again, then back again to the skies. Nothing. Empty. Not a sign of anything! She let out a grunt of frustration and continued her pacing.

Storm let out a sigh. She sat on the corner of the room as she watched her dear friend grow more anxious by the minute. "I am sure they are fine, Rogue," she tried to reassure her friend.

Rogue turned to the clock again as she shook her head. "He shoulda been here _hours_ ago, Storm. What if somethin' happened?"

"They can take care of themselves very well," Storm reminded her. "They're trained X-Men, if you don't remember."

"What if there was an ambush, Storm?" Rogue's head immediately started imagining the worse. A dead body in a dark alley. Alone. And that face was belonged to--- She shivered.

She pulled out her cell phone and called the last number she had dialed. It was a wonder to her why it wasn't just on her speed dial to begin with!

She cursed once she got voice mail. "It's still off, Storm!"

"It's _been _turned off for the last 3 hours," Storm reminded her. "Look, you know how all three of them forget to take their phones off of vibrate or to carry it with them when they leave the Blackbird--"

"It's no excuse, Storm!" Rogue was now turning to pure anger. She knew she shouldn't be taking it out on Storm, but she couldn't help it. "He ain't a baby! He needs to start acting more responsible and not be babysat most of the time!"

Storm cocked a grin. "Well, you're certainly treating him like one right now, Rogue. You are not Gambit's mother; why should he _report _to you?"

Rogue froze and was about to shoot something back, but thought better of it. She feigned a confusing look. "Gambit? Who's talkin' 'bout Gambit?"

Storm frowned, buying into Rogue's fake confusion. "Who are _you _talking about?"

"Wolverine of course! He's like a brother to me and I worry very much for him." Rogue gave her friend a '_duh_' kind of look.

However, this Storm did not buy it. She narrowed her eyes at Rogue. "Since when have you _ever_ had to worry about Wolverine? If I remember correctly, you worry very much about the others during practice whenever Wolverine is in there. You fear someone might push him too far."

"That doesn't mean that I don' worry 'bout him when he's off in a mission, Storm."

Storm snickered.

Rogue sent her a glare. "What's so funny?"

"The fact that you think I'm buying into your lies right now."

"What am Ah lyin' 'bout?" Rogue demanded.

"About who you are really worried about and _why _you are worried about them."

Rogue suddenly grew nervous; however, she tried to ignore it. Storm couldn't know what was happening to her. Hell, she _herself_ didn't know what was happening to her! "Ah don't know what you're talkin' 'bout, Storm."

Storm was about to open her mouth and lay it all out on Rogue. Tell Rogue what she believed was truly going on with her emotions.

However, Jean came storming in at that very moment. "Good and bad news, Rogue."

Rogue turned to Jean, more than grateful to her. She really did _not _want to continue on her conversation with Storm. "What is it?"

Jean gave her a small smile. "I got a location for the men."

"That's great! So, what's the bad news, sugah?"

"Well…" Jean hesitated a bit. She turned to Storm and telepathically explained everything to her. After she was done, she asked to Storm, _Should I tell her?_

Storm gave a slight nod. _She'll go more crazy if you don't_.

Jean sighed. _You're right_.

Rogue kept staring at her two friends back and fourth. "All right. That's enough! Ah really dislike it when y'all do this! Talk out loud!"

Jean turned to Rogue. "They're fine, Rogue. Really. They're about a good hour away from here by flight."

"_And_…?" Rogue was getting more than impatient.

"They're at a bar." Jean swallowed.

Rogue frowned. That was it? Why did it matter that the men were at a bar? They went to the bar often. What was the big deal?

"It's in the bar that's right off of your favorite restaurant. You remember. The one we took you to for your birthday."

Rogue nodded. "Yeah. Ah know where it is." She began to head out of the mansion. "Y'all wanna witness three grown men bein' yelled at for worryin' us all so much?"

Jean turned to Storm with a worried glance. _I don't think it's wise if she goes alone_.

Storm gave a nod. _I agree_. "We'll go with you, Rogue."

Rogue turned back away and opened up the door, taking flight immediately.

Storm followed with Jean at her heels.

"Do you think I should have told her everything?" Jean asked as Storm began to lift them up with the help of the air currents.

Storm sighed. "We'll be there to stop her in case she blows off."

She and Jean hurried up after Rogue.

----------------

Gambit slammed down his glass onto the counter, spilling some of his beer all over.

The four girls surrounding him, Wolverine, and Iceman giggled.

Gambit tried his best not to roll his eyes. These women were a little too tacky for his taste. They overdid it with their giggles and those smiles looked more than plastic to him. He was really regretting dragging Iceman here to begin with.

Wolverine sent him a shove. "Will you get that nasty look off your face, Cajun, before I beat it outta you?" he muttered into Gambit's ear.

Gambit frowned. "Don't know what you be talkin' about, _mon ami_."

Wolverine growled. "Look, swap rat, I know where your nasty mind is at the moment. Hell, where it's _been _for almost 18 months! So, please at least for one night…get her outta your head. I don't want another night to be ruined." He gave Gambit a good shove and turned back to the group of females to continue on the conversation.

Gambit couldn't help but grin. He wasn't about to pretend he didn't know what Wolverine was talking about. He did. He _very much _did. He didn't know what it was about her that drove him off the walls. No, he was lying. He knew what exactly what it was. It was _plenty_ of things, actually.

It was those brilliant, green eyes. Those yielding, red lips. Her curvaceous, round hips. Her perfect, long legs. Her wild, auburn hair. That distinctive, white streak. Her soft but booming laugh. That Southern _**drawl**_! Her ability to care so much for others. The wonder of why she never wanted to appear physically or emotionally weak to others. And mostly, the power she held against him.

Because anything she would tell him, he would do. If she wanted a rock from the moon, he would go in a heartbeat and not worry about the struggles on how to reach it. Anything her heart desired, he would give to her, no questions asked.

He didn't know when it had happened, maybe since the day he set eyes on her--or maybe it was on the day of Jean and Cyclops' wedding. But she captured him. His heart was hers to keep. And it worried him that knowing she held this control over him did not scare him at all. It only excited him. If only she knew what was going on through his head….

An image of her shaking her head at him popped into his head. She would think he was ridiculous.

Gambit couldn't help but chuckle softly

The girls turned to him in unison. It had been the first time they had heard him laugh all night.

Iceman had one of the females in his arms. He turned to Gambit. "Continue on then, Cajun. _You _finish the story," he said with a slur. He took another drink of his beer. He was drunk out of his mind and it was thanks to the girl that he was still standing on both feet.

Gambit turned to Wolverine. "What part we be on?"

"The part where I almost crushed that stupid little Toad's head," Wolverine grunted. He took another shot of Tequila.

The two girls he had in his arms giggled once again and snuggled closer to him.

Gambit rolled his eyes. He decided to tell the story. Hell, it was better than just sitting around mopping. "So dere we were, ready to send Avalanche and Toad to de other side of de planet, when Pyro--outta nowhere--comes in and knocks out me an' Wolverine."

One of the tall blond girls leaned over to Gambit and wrapped her arm around his shoulders, with a seductive smile. "I bet you used those little power of yours on him back, huh?" She let her finger linger along his face.

Gambit rolled his eyes and took her hand, gently pushing it away. "Mebbe it be best if we keep at a distance, _petite_?" He tried his best to be a gentleman about it.

The blonde, however, was not getting it. She only placed her hand against his cheek again and pushed her face closer to his. "Maybe it's best if I get a little closer, baby."

She pushed her lips until they were only an inch away from his.

Gambit took her by the shoulders and was ready to push her away.

However, someone else beat him to it.

A gloved hand grabbed the blonde's finger and pulled her away from Gambit's face. Gambit _swore_ he heard a bone break--or two….

"Maybe it'll be a lot betta if ya back off, sugah," came a stern and angry voice from behind the blonde.

The girl let out a whimper of pain.

Gambit turned and found Rogue holding onto the poor blonde's broken finger with a very livid glare. "Rogue!" He got to his feet, amazed to see her there.

Rogue turned to Gambit, her face not smoothing in the tiniest bit.

She didn't have to speak in order for him to understand what she wanted him to do. He kept quiet.

Rogue turned back to the crying blonde. "Don' ya understand the meanin' of _distance_?! Now, Ah don' want ya anywhere near him. Understood?"

The blonde's tears were coming down like a waterfall. Her finger looked more than purple now. She gave a slight nod.

"Good. Now get!" Rogue released her and the girl went running out.

Rogue then turned to the other three women who were surrounding her two friends.

Storm beat her to what she was about to say. "That goes for the rest of you."

Thunder and lighting rang from the outside.

The girls did not wait for another warning. They quickly left.

Iceman almost stumbled without the support of his lady friend. He sent a glare to Storm and Rogue. "What's the mata wich yous?! I was gonna _**gets**_ mine!" He slammed hand on the concrete floor.

Jean sighed and shook her head. "Lets get you to the mansion, Bobby." She turned to Wolverine. "Help me, Logan." She bend over to help Bobby up.

Wolverine did as he was told. He didn't even bother arguing. He knew that with Storm and Rogue combined, it was a fight that would be lost on his end. He eyed Jean's face as he picked up Iceman, wanting to know if _she _was disappointed in him…or jealous. Just the thought of it made him smile.

Without looking at him, Jean took a deep swallow. She didn't have to be a telepath to know what was going on in Wolverine's mind right now. "I'm pregnant, Logan."

All of the blood ran from his face. He couldn't feel his legs anymore.

She had to say it, Jean knew it. Wolverine had to let go of her. She thought that after the wedding he would finally be able to, but it still wasn't the case. Maybe, if he knew that she and Cyclops were soon-to-be parents, Wolverine would be able to let go….

They reached the jet and as Wolverine and Jean helped Iceman enter, Storm lifted up into the stormy skies mumbling something about having to go somewhere.

Jean turned to Rogue and Gambit who were still not inside the Black Bird. "You two coming with us? It's pretty crazy out there right now."

At that very moment, piles of rain started to pour down with the thunder and lighting coming down harder.

Rogue shook her head. "Ah think Ah need a breather."

"Gambit needs one too," Gambit said, giving Jean a wink.

Jean gave them a nod and closed the door behind her.

Once the Black Bird was up in the air and flying off towards the mansion, Rogue turned away and dispatched from the air.

Gambit turned right on time and took a grab of her leg. "Where you goin', _chere_?"

Rogue stayed still in midair. "Why does it mata' t'ya, Cajun? Maybe you should see how that stupid blonde of yours is doin'. She might be in the emergency room by now." Her blood began to boil once again.

Gambit grinned. "Don' tell me you be jealous, _chere_."

Rogue turned to him, baffled. "Me? Jealous? Ha! You wish, Cajun!"

He gave her a surprising pull that sent her down next to him. "I _do _wish. An' it be more than true. I saw how much you wanted to sock that _femme_'s face in. Jus' because she lay a little finger on dis Cajun."

Rogue could have easily stepped away from his arms, but her body betrayed her. Her mind screamed at her to fly off and leave him here in the pouring way, but her arms craved to wrap themselves around that waist!

It truly felt like breathing for Gambit. Just having her so close set him at complete ease. He looked down into her green eyes and gave her a small, soft smile. "Hope you know you de only one Gambit has eyes fer, _chere_." He slid his gloved hand across her cheek and caressed her there.

She didn't know why her heart was skipping the way it was or why she felt like grinning from ear to ear. But there was just something about Gambit that she could not seem to shake off. And it seemed the more she tried to shake it off, the more difficult it would be.

She looked up at him then and it was _his _heart's turn to start skipping. Her green eyes always took him in a reverie. It took him great strength to get out his next words. "Dese demon eyes don' care much fer any oder woman."

Rogue narrowed her eyes at him. Her mood changed from happy to bothered in less than a second. "Stop sayin' that, Remy. Ah really hate it when ya say it."

"It be true." And he completely believed it. He had always hated his eyes. When he would pass a mirror, he was sure to avoid his eyes. It made him feel disgusting, as if he was the son of a devil. He saw how most people shivered when they looked into them and he didn't blame them. Didn't get angry when they avoided them when speaking directly to him.

Rogue's blood was boiling by now. "Shut up, Remy. There's not a thing _wrong _with those eyes of yours."

He snickered. He knew Rogue had one of the greatest hearts and knew she had to be saying this to him just to spare his feelings.

She pushed him lightly, sending him about two feet back.

"Hey!" He was baffled. He looked up at her, completely confused. What had he said that had got her so bothered?

"Ah'm not jokin'! Remy…" She took a deep breath, trying to cool herself down.

"What?" He took a few steps closer to her, wanting to close the distance between them very badly.

She looked up to him, her eyes trying to hide back some sort of emotion from him.

He knew she wanted to say something badly, but for some reason was holding back. He caressed her cheek again. "You can tell me, _chere_."

Her breathing became a bit uneasy. They were doing it to her again. His eyes were making her want to melt into him. And before she could stop herself, her own hands reached up to his own face and pulled him extremely close to hers. Their eyes were now at the same level.

He could almost taste her. All she had to do was allow him the entrance and their lips would touch. He would have just leaned in and kissed her, but her strength was not granting him access.

Her gloved finger lingered against his eyelid. "Ya have the most beautiful eyes." Her whisper was so low, she wasn't entirely sure if she had even said it. And she _really _hoped she hadn't because it seemed as if her lips had a mind of their own at the moment. They weren't listening to a thing her damn brain was saying!

Gambit saw in her eyes that she believed this to be true. He had studied Rogue's face and eyes a lot lately and he could tell when she was hiding something and when she was being completely truthful. And right now, she was being more than truthful. She was not at all turned off by his demon eyes. His affection for her only grew. His eyes lingered down to her lips once again. God, how he just wanted to lean into her! To taste her!

And she almost allowed him to. She wanted him to touch her! Wanted to fill his lips against her own! She closed her eyes and loosened her strength a little.

He immediately leaned to how much she allowed him to. They were now two inches away from each other.

However, the memory of her first and last boyfriend popped into her mind. And as she forced it away, another disturbing image immediately replaced it: Gambit lying on the floor, unconscious. His body completely lifeless right before her eyes. It was the second time tonight that she was thinking the worst that could happen to Gambit and it was truly cutting her insides.

Her eyes quickly filled with tears and a pain shot through her stomach. No, she would _never _allow that to happen.

With that last thought, she quickly pulled away from him and flew off.

Gambit stared after her, unsure of what had just happened. However, after a couple of seconds of processing everything, he had a good guess. And for the hundredth time, how he wished that she didn't fear her power.

He certainly didn't. He just feared of what might happen if she didn't allow herself to overcome it….

* * *

**NOTE**: Hope this chapter kinda makes up for the looooong absence. If you see, Gambit knows he's in love with Rogue already--even though the word doesn't pop up--but the feelings of wanting a relationship with her are starting to show. I always thought Gambit's feelings for Rogue were first infatuation, then grew to a crush, then liking, then love, and it wasn't til later than he really wanted a relationship with her. And him wanting to _be_ with her on an emotional level are now starting to show.

So, Alex and Andy: I hope you got that "I was gonna _**gets**_ mine" part with Bobby in the bar with Wolverine and Gambit. Who does that remind you of???? LOL


	8. Can't Take My Eyes Off You

RIGHT LOVE, WRONG TIME

**SUMMARY**: Rogue gets a talk from some of her friends…

**NOTE**: Thanks for all the reviews, yet again. I know I've been behind on these updates, but it's a bit tough now since I have more work than I can grasp at my job. Apologies. I really will write as much as I can. Plus, it didn't help any that all of the authors I'm subscribed to on FanFiction decided to take this week to update! It both thrilled me, but bugged me cuz it took all of my time away from writing this! --but thank you to those authors!--

**DISCLAIMER**: Don't own ANYTHING. JEEZ! Don't REMIND me!

* * *

**CHAPTER 7**: "Can't Take My Eyes off You" by Lady Antebellum

_Eight Months Later_…

Storm raised her glass. "This goes to our very new member of the X-Men! To the very beautiful Rachel Grey Summers!"

Rogue and Jean both raised their own glasses and followed Storm in sipping it.

As they took their drinks, all three friends looked down at the breathtaking redhead baby girl in Jean's arms. Her eyes shone bright blue and the smile she carried was identical to Jean's.

Storm leaned in and smoothed the newborn baby's head. "I cannot believe you're a mother now, Jean. It seems like only yesterday when we befriended each other in this school. Now, look at you. Married and with a child!"

Jean beamed from ear to ear. "I can honestly tell you, Storm, that I've never been happier." She rocked little Rachel back and forth in her arms, giving her little pecks along the face. "She's everything to me."

"Well, goodbye Scott," Rogue jokingly said.

Jean just gave a half-smile and continued rocking Rachel. Something in her face looked a bit hurt.

Rogue knew she shouldn't have made that small comment. She knew that in the last few months, Jean and Scott weren't getting along so well. She wasn't sure what it was, but she figured it was just Jean's pregnancy and hormones so she tried to forget about it. Hopefully, now with Rachel born Jean and Scott could go back to being the hopelessly, pathetic, loving couple they had always been. _Someone_ deserved a Happily-Ever-After.

Storm had also known this and knew that Jean was hurting in the relationship. She decided to change the subject quick. "So, are you more than ready to go back out in the field?"

Jean nodded. "You have no idea. Sitting down all day and working with Cerebro is honestly boring."

"Sometimes it's good to miss some physical action," muttered Rogue. "I wish at times to be in here instead of out there."

Jean rolled her eyes. "You don't have to lie to me to make me feel better, Rogue."

Rogue smiled.

Jean examined Rogue's face for a while. She had the urge to bring something up with her, but had never found the moment. She wasn't entirely sure if right now was the right time.

From the corner of her eye, Rogue saw Jean's hesitation. So, she turned towards her. "What gives?"

Once again, Jean hesitated. She opened her mouth, but thought better of it. "Oh, nothing at all. Forget it."

Rogue gave Jean a look. "Spill."

Jean turned towards Storm. _Should I ask_?

Storm laughed. _Just go ahead and do it_! _I've been dying to know the answer myself. She's never really given me one_.

Jean smiled. _I wonder if she's just in denial or if she's really naïve_.

Storm turned to Rogue and gave her a warm grin. _A little of both_. She reached out and stroked Rogue's hair.

Rogue swatted it away. "Enough. Ah hate when y'all do this." She turned to Jean. "Tell all 'fore Ah take this glove off and force it outta ya," Rogue warned with the most serious face she could muster.

Jean knew she wouldn't, but decided to tell anyway. "So…what's going on between you and Gambit?"

An immediate blush appeared on Rogue's cheeks. She opened her mouth to start denying _anything_, but her voice got caught in her throat.

Storm let out a laugh. "Cat caught your tongue?"

Rogue send her a death stare.

Jean bit down a giggle. She didn't have to read Rogue's mind to know that this was a very touchy subject. A subject that Rogue very much tried not to bring up during thoughts.

Since the moment Jean had met Rogue, she knew that the young girl had a troubled past. A past that she was both ashamed of and feared. However, Jean was never able to get a good clear of what that past was. Rogue did an excellent job in never thinking about it; therefore, Jean could never tell what it was. And Jean had a pretty good guess that this past was a big reason as to why Rogue was not willing to try anything with Gambit.

Rogue still was not answering. She knew Jean was more than likely trying to get into her thoughts t try and figure out what it was that she was hiding. "Ah don't know--"

"What we're talking about?" Storm asked. "Like I haven't heard that before."

"Look, Rogue. I'm honestly not trying to be nosey. It's just that…well, I believe we're great friends. And I think that if you want or need someone to talk to--"

"Ah'm fine, Jean." Rogue started to get to her feet.

"Rogue, please don't leave." Jean honestly didn't want to push Rogue away. She wanted to help her.

"Ah need a bath." Rogue began to walk towards the door.

Jean placed Rachel down on her crib and turned towards Rogue. With her telekinetic powers, she stopped Rogue from taking one step further.

Rogue felt frozen. She could move her head and eyes, but currently Jean was keeping her legs locked to where they were. "Jean. Let go," Rogue warned.

Jean turned Rogue around to face her. "You can't avoid it."

Rogue let out a grunt of frustration. She knew that Jean was not going to let her go and would use her telekinesis from keeping Rogue at a safe distance.

Jean kept back a smile. She knew that Rogue was realizing that there was no way out for her.

Rogue shook her head. "Fine."

Jean let go of her.

Rogue looked ready to punch the wall out. Jean was more than lucky that Rachel was in the room, otherwise the wall would have come straight down.

"So, since when has this been going on between you and Gambit?" asked Jean.

Rogue frowned. "What?"

Jean rolled her eyes. "You liking him, of course. And him you."

Rogue shook her head and snickered a bit. She took a seat on the coach. "Remy don't like me like that. He likes _irritating_ me, that's fo' sure."

"Oh, Rogue," Jean said as she shook her head in disappointment.

"What?" Rogue truly didn't understand her friend.

"You honestly don't see it do you?"

"What?" Irritation was crawling up Rogue's skin by now.

"His feelings towards you!" Jean could honestly slap the girl! "In complete honesty, why is it that you won't agree to go on a date with him?"

"Ah have!"

Jean shook her head. "That was only once and it was only because you lost a bet with him. Not to mention that it really doesn't count because Fenris interrupted the date."

Rogue looked away. She didn't know how to answer Jean.

After a moment, Storm became completely serious. "Gambit is a good man."

"Ah know," Rogue answered with a silent voice. Her mind was completely full of him now. Once his name was brought up, she could think of nothing else. And it hurt her because she knew the facts. The facts that were keeping her at a distance from him….

"He would never hurt you," Jean added with complete confidence. She wondered if this was a reason as to why Rogue was keeping herself away from him. Gambit was notorious for breaking women's hearts. Maybe Rogue feared for the same fate?

Rogue's throat grew soar as she held back a sob. "Ah know." She honestly did and she hated her friend for reminding her. All this would be a lot simpler if Gambit was some horrid and ruthless man. But knowing that he was the complete opposite to that just made it more unbearable.

"He's kind," said Storm with a smile. She felt like a school girl, trying to hook her best friend up with the perfect girl for him. She was truly oblivious to Rogue's hurt at the moment.

Jean walked over to Rogue and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I really would hate for you to miss out on something beautiful, Rogue. You're such a great person and you deserve so much."

Storm was soon at Jean's side and also placed a hand on Rogue's shoulder. "And he is too. He isn't the same man I met more than a year ago." The knowledge of this just made Storm beam. She had seen the complete 180 Gambit had made once he laid eyes on Rogue. He didn't stare at another woman anymore. He didn't flirt as heavy as he did. And whenever Rogue was in the same room as him, Storm noticed how his complete attention was focused on Rogue.

"He really has changed, Rogue," Jean said, taking Storm's lead. She wanted for Rogue to know that Gambit truly felt deep for her and that he would never risk anything with her. "Every day I see him become a greater man. He--"

"That's precisely why Ah can't, Jean!" Rogue pulled away from her friends' touch. She felt suffocated and wanted nothing more but to run out of here. However, she knew that Jean would only hold her back. The only way her friends would let her leave would be if she was completely honest with them…and allowed them to see and understand her.

Storm could see the struggle Rogue was going through. "Speak, Rogue. We will listen." She really wanted Rogue to trust her with anything.

Rogue's bottom lip quivered, her tears fighting to come out. Maybe if she would talk her tears would keep still. "Ah can't do that to him, Storm. If Ah allow him—if I give him false hope that it _might_ work out--" A sob escaped her lips, but she managed to hold back the tears. "It ain't fair for him to get his hopes up just so that in the end he can get hurt. We could start something, sure. But what will happen if the feelings get much deeper than that? What if this crush becomes more?"

Jean gave a slight nod. She was starting to really understand where Rogue was coming from and the reasons for her lack of actions with Gambit.

"It already has, Rogue," Storm said in a low voice. She met Rogue's bright green eyes and held them. "This is not a crush either one of you is feeling. It's been much more than that for a very long time."

Rogue gave a slight nod as hurt and pain wrote all over her face. "My point exactly, Storm. It's already become so intense between us and we ain't even together. Can you imagine how it would be if we _were_ together? Ah know Remy well enough to know that his past relationships with women have always been pretty physical. Ah doubt he'll last long in a relationship with me." Her head almost hung from her sadness.

"So is it only his hurt you're thinking about, Rogue? Or is it also yours?" asked Jean, knowing the answer fully well.

Rogue swallowed. There was no point in lying. She'd already said enough about her true feelings. What was one more? "Both."

Storm's heart was seriously breaking in a million pieces. Just staring at Rogue at the moment was more than she could possibly bear.

A single tear fell from Rogue as thoughts of 'what might have been' rolled into her vision. They were wonderful thoughts, but the facts remained and that's all that really mattered. "Ah'll hurt him."

Not being able to stand there for any longer, she turned away and flew out the window.

Both Jean and Storm stared at each other, tears also present in their eyes.

---------------------

_On top of the mansion roof…_

She was more than grateful that Gambit was out on a mission for the next two weeks, otherwise Rogue would have had to face him. And it was really the last thing she wanted after the discussion she had had with Storm and Jean.

Rogue knew her friends meant well, but she wished they would keep their comments to themselves. She knew they would say that talking would be like therapy and would make her feel better and take away some of the hurt. But _talking _and _thinking _about it really only made it worse for her!

Rogue let out a grunt. She made a fist and pulled back the urge to sock the wall right now. She hated it! She hated this…_curse_ that she carried! Why couldn't she have had Kitty's powers? Or Cyclops? Or her brothers? Anything else would have been a lot better than this wrecked blasphemy!

And then, for the very first time, she allowed the tears to freely flow away from her eyes. She let the sobs to overtake her. Gave her cries the chance to control her entire body as she shook like crazy.

There was no point in holding back anymore. It had been over a year that she had been swallowing this down--trying to brush away her true feelings towards the situation she was in. There was no point…. None…

------------

_Two Weeks Later…_

They were all in the Game Room. Some were playing video games, others were playing Ping Pong, and Rogue, Gambit, Storm, and Wolverine surrounded the pool table getting ready to play.

"How 'bout you just play wit us, _chere_? Promise dat you will like it." Gambit grew closer to Rogue and wrapped his arm around her waist.

Rogue snickered as a warm and fuzzy feeling erupted in her body by just his touch. She pushed away from him. "You're a natural cheater, Remy. How d'ya think Ah'd trust ya?" She didn't know how Gambit did it, but he always managed to put her back at ease whenever he was with her.

She had promised herself that she was going to keep herself at a distance from Gambit. Hell, she _always _promised herself to keep away from Gambit. However, Gambit had a way to wiggle his way to her and make her completely forget any ridiculous promise. And once he was next to her and flirting with her, she wanted nothing more than to stay that close to him and never move away.

Gambit mocked a pain across his face. "It hurt dat you cannot trust me. When has Gambit eva lied to you? Huh?"

She rolled her eyes. "Never, but you tend to twist the truth, Cajun."

They both gave each other teasing smiles.

Wolverine let out a groan as he walked passed them and grabbed a pool stick. "Will you both quit with the damn flirting? Rogue, it's either a yes or a no. Otherwise, I'm goona get Nightcrawler!"

Gambit gave a small, dark chuckle.

Rogue immediately tore her eyes away from him, wishing he didn't see her grow scarlet red. Whenever she was around Gambit, the flirting came out of her so naturally. When they were alone, she didn't get as easily embarrassed, but with her friends around, she wasn't comfortable enough. She tried to act cool and turned to Wolverine. "Don't gotta yell, Wolverine. Ah'm right here."

"Well, what is it, then? I don't got all day!" He began to pace.

Storm let out a sigh. "Logan, it's just a game. What's with all the angst?"

Wolverine narrowed his eyes at her. "You know why, 'Ro."

Storm turned away and didn't say another thing. Yes. She knew. She had heard the arguing from her own room as well. Cyclops and Jean were bickering a lot more lately and Storm knew it was killing Wolverine in not being able to butt in and held Jean. Heat rose through Storm's body just thinking about Wolverine being worried about Jean. It just irritated her how Wolverine was not able to let her go!

Thunder was heard from the outdoors. Jubilee turned to the outside and frowned. "Looks like a storm is coming," she commented as she saw the dark clouds start appearing.

Storm turned to the skies and frowned. She had no idea that she had allowed herself to get so out of control. She calmed herself and pushed back the clouds, making the skies clear again.

Jubilee frowned at the now blue sky. "Weird." She turned to Storm. "Storm, did you--"

"Jubilee! Come help me beat Bobby!" Shadowcat called out.

Jubilee immediately forgot about the strange weather and went towards her friends.

Storm let out a sigh of relief. She turned towards Rogue, Gambit, and Wolverine and was grateful that they had not noticed anything unusual.

Rogue rolled her eyes. "Fine," she told Wolverine. She grabbed a pool stick that best accommodated her.

"That's a girl!" Storm threw an arm around Rogue. "You and me will be on the same team."

Just as the four friends were getting ready to play, a voice came to all of their minds.

_Team. Come to my office, immediately_.

Wolverine let out a grunt. "Can't we ever have a day off?"

"Where be de fun in dat?" Gambit let out a chuckle and began to run towards the hallway.

Storm saw that only a couple of the X-Men had been called in. Only a few were putting down their games and heading towards the professor's office.

Rogue rolled her eyes, yet again, and turned to Storm. "Remind me ta' give him an adventure with my strength one of these days."

Storm smiled. "He might enjoy it," she said in a teasing tone.

Rogue laughed. "I bet he would."

"Are you women just gonna chat or actually do something useful?" Wolverine asked and walked out of the room, catching up to Gambit and the few selected others.

Storm narrowed her eyes at Wolverine then turned to Rogue. "Lets see who gets there first: us or them."

Rogue let out a scoff. "As if the answer to that could ever be doubted."

She and Storm kicked into the air and flew past the two men.

As they turned towards the next hall, Rogue heard Gambit let out a yell towards her and Storm. "Showoffs!"

She smiled to herself and followed Storm into the professor's office.

"What's up, Professor?" Rogue asked as she entered.

Wolverine, Gambit, Nightcrawler, Havok, and Polaris soon were inside as well.

Polaris pushed back Havok. "Ever heard of women first, Summers?"

Havok gave out a groan. He opened his mouth and about to say something, but he thought better of what he was about to say. He grinned once he thought of a good insult. "Sorry about that…_Magnetrix_."

Polaris snapped her head towards him, her thick green hair landing across her face as she narrowed her bright, light green eyes at him. She lifted her hand in mid air and immediately electromagnets grew in shape of a ball all around her hand. "I've told you time and time again, Summers. That _isn't _my name." The ball grew bigger. She hated that Havok continued to call her by her old codename. She knew he just loved to get a rise out of her.

Nightcrawler eyed Polaris' abilities and face then turned to Havok. "I wouldn't tempt her, Alex. She looks quite serious."

Havok just cracked Polaris a grin and turned away from her.

Polaris wanted nothing more than to throw Havok one of her blasts! However, she restrained.

Gambit couldn't help but chuckle. He had to admit that he liked Havok. He was a lot better to hang around with than his annoying older brother, Cyclops. Havok actually had a sense of humor.

He turned and found that Rogue was shaking her head at him. He frowned. "What Gambit do wrong now?"

Rogue turned away from him and to Polaris who looked as if she was about to send Gambit one of her blasts. She obviously thought Gambit was making fun of her. "Chill, Lorna, sugah. Ya know how annoying men can be."

Polaris let out a sigh. Yeah, she knew.

The professor turned towards them and wore a most serious face. He had barely noticed their childish comments towards one another, he just gave them the information they needed so that they would hurry out of the mansion. "Cerebro caught something in Genosha. A pack of sentinels attacked a mutant school there. I want you seven to go there to see if there were any survivors."

They all nodded and began to head to the jet.

"There is something else you should know before you leave," The professor said, making them stop in their tracks.

They turned.

"What is it, Professor?" asked Storm.

"Emma Frost was the headmistress of the school. If you find her, bring her here--if she wishes, that is."

Wolverine let out a grunt of frustration. "Why would we bring that scum here?!"

The professor looked straight at Wolverine. "She's made many changes, Logan. She's not the same as she used to be some years ago. She's on our side now."

"How are you so sure?"

"Because I can read her mind." The professor was at complete ease.

"She might be tampering with it." Wolverine hated how much the professor tended to have faith in the wrong people.

"But she isn't. I would know. Logan, just do as I say, please." He turned his wheelchair around and went back to Cerebro, wanting to see if he could find any survivors there in Genosha. "Hurry."

With that, the seven teammates hurried off.

Gambit turned to Rogue. "What is with this Emma Frost? Why is it dat de Wolverine don't like her much?"

"Emma used to be on the wrong side. We had some battles with her before in the past."

"So, how is that any different from any other enemy of Wolverine's?"

"Well I believe that the real reason why he hates her so much is because she and Jean have a big rivalry against each other."

Gambit was baffled. "Jean? Our Jean? I've never heard of her having personal enemies before."

"And other than Emma, there aren't any."

"Why dat is?" He was truly intrigued.

Rogue bit down a grin. Gambit was such a woman. He loved to hear gossip. "Because Emma and Cyclops used to date back when they went to high school here at the mansion."

Gambit's eyes went wide. "Cyclops had another girlfriend before Jean?!"

Rogue nodded. "Emma and Cyclops dated for about a year, but then she left due to some family thing with her sisters and brother. However, when she came back to the school about a year later, she saw that Cyclops found another interest…."

"Jean?" Gambit guessed, knowing the answer all too well.

Rogue nodded. "Jean didn't know then that Emma and Scott had had a past--Scott had never told her. Emma grew very jealous and picked many fights with Jean. They became enemies in less than a week. However, Emma only stayed here at the mansion for a couple of months then left the school with her siblings. Since then, she's lead a kind of dark path."

"How do you know this? You didn't go to school here."

"Jean told Storm and Storm told me."

Gambit nodded. "So, I guess anyone who's enemies with Jean, is automatically enemies with de Wolverine."

Rogue simply nodded.

After a few moments of silence, Gambit decided to break the ice. "So…how dis Emma look like?" He cracked a teasing grin at Rogue and wiggled his eyebrows.

She narrowed her eyes at him and then, with frustration, flew the rest of the way towards the jet. Ugh. Men were such pigs. They only thought of one thing….

Gambit couldn't help but give a dark chuckle.

Havok was then right at Gambit's side. "You sure know how to push _her _buttons, LeBeau."

Gambit turned towards the angry Rogue. "And she loves it."

Havok shook his head. "She's gonna lay one on you these days."

"Dat what I be hoping." Gambit gave an evil grin and hurried over to the jet.

Havok just continued shaking his head.

* * *

**NOTE**: I really wanted Storm and Jean to have a serious talk with Rogue about her POTENTIAL relationship with Gambit; it did Rogue a lot of good. And I wanted to bring in Polaris and Havok a little cuz lately I've been reading more and more about them and they're sooooo cute. Also, I wanted to bring Emma in this chapter cuz she's _definantely _going to be a big part of another chapter and plenty of others in Part 2.

Alright so there is only 3 chapters left and Part One is done with. (Idk if I feel relieved or sad for this. LOL) I really hope that I can bring you the end of this Part One by the end of the month. Please leave me REVIEWS!!! I quite enjoy them! :D


	9. Wait For You

RIGHT LOVE, WRONG TIME

**SUMMARY**: A call from for help comes to the X-Men and suddenly, they find themselves in space

**THANKS**: AshmandaLC, your reviews always give me a laugh and very straight-on on what I'm trying to do each chapter. Baschashe, your reviews are always welcome at any time. RomyLover, thanks for the VERY kind words! Alex, be freaking patient! Jeez! And everyone else, thanks so much for the reviews! Loving them very much! Sorry for the absence, hope this makes up for it.

**NOTES**: So, the X-Men are asked for help by the Shi'ar Princess Lilandra. At first, they help her with overthrowing her dictating brother from the throne and make her empress, but then the X-Men are given more than they had bargained for. During the battle, Jean could no longer control Phoenix and ended up destroying an entire planet. The X-Men now have to fight against the Shi'ar to determine Phoenix's fate…as well as Jean's….

**DISCLAIMER**: All of the X-Men belong to Marvel…but if they WERE mine…you don't even want to KNOW what I'd do with them! ;)

***********

CHAPTER 8: "WAIT FOR YOU" by Nelly Furtado

_Five Months Later_…

"What?!" Cyclops stood protectively in front of Jean. He looked ready to use his optomic blast at the entire Shi'Ar empire.

Wolverine took out his claws and he too stood in front of Jean. "Over my dead body. None of you are laying a single finger on her hair."

After Phoenix's latest incident, the Shi'Ar had come to the conclusion that she had to be destroyed. And they were willing to sacrifice Jean along the process. She had just destroyed an entire planet and having her continuing living was out of the question now. She had to be stopped…by any means necessary.

However, Jean's friends were not about to pave the way for her to be taken off. The rest of the X-Men gathered around Cyclops and Jean, more than willing to fight for their friend. They were to a team and together they stood.

Shi'Ar guards grew intense and prepared their guns. They too were a team.

The professor turned to his new wife, Empress Lilandra. "Lilandra, please. There must be some other way…."

The empress turned to her husband, sadness written in her entire face. "I'm very sorry, Charles. But it is out of my hands. My people need for me to take action--"

"But there are other things that could be done--"

"Like what, Charles?" Her face suddenly grew serious. "You have tried to tame Phoenix for almost two years and each day gets more impossible for you to. Jean can no longer contain her as well. Hundreds of thousands of innocents were murdered yesterday, if you don't remember."

"Of course I do, Lilandra. But--"

"But what, Charles?" Lilandra demanded. "Would you let her run free; risking the life inside another planet?!"

Xavier stayed silent. He didn't know how to respond. Deep down he knew that Lilandra had a point, but he was certain that if he took more time and effort he could tame Phoenix. He just needed one more chance. Just one and he could show Lilandra and the rest that he _could _tame Phoenix. If only…. Then, an idea came to his mind.

"I opt on a battle," Xavier said with a distant voice.

Lilandra turned to him, a face of worry written all over. "What?"

"I, as well as the other X-Men, challenge the Shi'Ar Empire in a battle. Whoever is to win, decides on the fate of Jean—as well as Phoenix ." The professor knew the rituals of the Shi'Ar and knew that Lilandra would be unable to refuse this battle. Once someone challenged them, the Shi'Ar were unable to decline.

The empress shook her head, her eyes closed and wishing this was a dream. "Do you know what you're getting yourself into, Charles?"

He knew this was tormenting his wife, the thought of him being an opponent. But he had to. He had to save Jean—by any means necessary. "I stand by my challenge."

Lilandra threw a fist onto her chair, quickly becoming angry. However, she swallowed it down and turned to the leader of the Imperial Guard. "Prepare everything, Gladiator. Set for the moon."

Her most trusted guard bowed and went to do as she had ordered, with three of the guards close behind him.

Lilandra turned to her husband. "Lets head to my chambers and discuss the rules."

Xavier nodded and followed her out of the room.

Gambit frowned. "Anybody mind telling dis Cajun what jus' happened?" He turned to his teammates who all looked as if they were as lost as he was.

"We're going to battle," Cyclops said with a dead voice. He turned to his wife and wrapped his arms around her. "Want to take a walk?"

She nodded as tears stung her eyes. How could she have allowed this to happen?

Grabbing her hand, Cyclops led the way out of the room.

Wolverine gave a low groan and turned to one of the Shi'Ar guards. "You have a training room in this ship?"

They gave a nod.

"Right. Take me to it," Wolverine said as he walked towards them.

"I'll go with you." Storm was on his heels as the two guards showed them the way to the training room.

Colossus, Banshee, Havok, and Nightcrawler also accompanied Storm and Wolverine, until only Rogue and Gambit were left in the room.

Rogue was now staring off into the distance, thinking about her dear friend. Wondering what destiny had in store for her…and her family. An image of baby Rachel growing up without her mother popped into Rogue's head. The pain struck Rogue's heart as she fought back tears. It was unfair….

A hand slipped around her waist, making Rogue jump a little.

Gambit tightened his grip on her, pulling her closer. She did not have to say a word for him to know that she was now worrying about the Summers. He knew that it was ripping her in two. "Everyt'ing will be ok, _chere_."

His voice and words just made her want to crumble. "Don't say things you're not sure of, Remy." She stepped away from his grasp and walked off.

Gambit had never felt so powerless. Not only was he unable to protect her physically, but now knew that he couldn't keep her heart from breaking. And that's one of the things he longed to do. He wanted to protect Rogue from every bad in this world. From every kind of hurt.

He decided to take this frustration out on practice. He turned on his heel and followed the path his friends had went through to get to the practice room.

---------------------

_The Next Day_….

The two teams were standing on opposite sides of the room, facing each other.

The ship was very close to the moon now and awaiting to send them all to battle there.

Their leaders sat in the middle.

"Remember, there are only two rules. One: no killing. And two: no using the Phoenix," the empress said as she turned to Jean. "You can use your powers and weapons as much as you want. If one of you is badly wounded and Charles or I feel you can't continue on, we will pull you out," Lilandra told both teams. "Understood?"

They all nodded.

"Good." She turned to Gladiator. "Send them off."

Gladiator began to push some buttons. Soon, a beam of light surrounded the X-Men and the Shi'Ar guards.

"We not visiting E.T. are we?" asked Gambit as he stared bellow at the light. "Or is this the light people talk about after dying?"

They all ignored his comment.

He turned to Rogue. "_Chere_, if dis be de light to my death know that I--"

"Can it, Cajun!" Wolverine was ready to pound his pretty face to the ground.

"No worries Wolverine. Gambit was sure to say goodbye to you too." Gambit gave Wolverine a sly grin.

Wolverine turned to him, taking out his claws and letting out a loud growl.

But before Wolverine could do anything, everyone suddenly found themselves being transported away from the ship by the light. And in less than two seconds later, their feet touched the Moon's ground.

Gambit began to tap his entire body. "Oh, good! All here."

"Cajun, I swear--" Wolverine made a move towards him. It was just like Gambit to make everything a joke when one of them was in mortal danger.

"Here they come. Positions, everyone!" Cyclops warned them all as he saw that the Shi'Ar were coming into view. "Remember, stay with your partners!"

They all nodded.

"Alright. Go!" Cyclops said just in time began a blast from one of the Shi'Ar's guns went off towards them.

Banshee and Colossus were the first to head towards the guards. They had planed it all last night. Banshee was the second strongest of them and could withdraw most of the gun's blasts. Banshee was the fastest of them and could use his sonic scream to push off Shi'Ars from attacking him or Colossus.

They were outnumbered, of course. There were no rules and Lilandra was able to use as many of her guards as she pleased. Thankfully, their powers worked very well to their advantage. In less than just a few seconds, Banshee and Colossus took down two.

Havok and Nightcrawler were next to head in.

The four of them were trying their hardest to keep as much Shi'Ars from getting any close to Jean.

As they fought, the rest of the X-Men headed to the other direction to find some sort of shelter. Shelter that would keep both Jean and Cyclops hidden. Because that's who all of the Shi'Ar would want to go after. Jean. And there was no way Cyclops was going to keep her away from his side.

Storm and Gambit were at the very end, using their powers to keep from some Shi'Ars away.

Cyclops saw some shelter and turned to Storm. "Time to depart! Distract them, Storm!" He lead Jean to the shelter, careful to make sure that no one was seeing either one of them.

Storm created a cloud around them, which kept the Shi'Ar from taking a peak at their plans. She turned to Rogue who was now carrying Gambit away and closer towards Cyclops and Jean's hideout. "Good luck."

Rogue nodded. "Back at cha, sugar."

Rogue flew as fast as she could, she and Gambit were going to be Cyclops and Jean's last hope and they needed to be closer to the couple, but not too close, or else the Shi'Ar would start suspecting their plans.

The battle between the Shi'Ar and the X-Men continued, there were many injuries and thirty minutes into the battle, the Shi'Ar had lost ten of their guards, but the X-Men had lost Banshee and Nightcrawler.

An hour passed and many more wounded fell, among them Havok and Colossus.

The rest of the team knew that they had lost four of their men because more Shi'Ar guards were appearing to them. And if Nightcrawler, Banshee, Havok, and Collosus were still fighting, they would not have allowed this to happen.

Gambit looked up ahead a few hundred yards and noticed that Storm and Wolverine were really giving the Shi'Ar hell. There was no doubt in his mind that Wolverine was taking out one every five seconds. It was making him a bit jealous.

Rogue noticed Gambit's posture and how frequently he kept looking towards their two teammates. She rolled her eyes. "Keep your pants on, Gambit. You'll get your turn."

"Want it to come soon," he muttered.

Then, right at that moment, they heard Storm scream.

Both of them turned right as they saw Storm fall from the sky.

Wolverine let out a loud growl of frustration and took down three guards before catching Storm.

"Ro!" All of the blood fell from Wolverine's face as he saw Storm's damaged figure.

Not even a second later, a beam of white light shined down on her, lifting her away from his arms and to the ship.

Wolverine's worry for his friend then got the best of him. The guards all pointed their weapons on him and shot fire, sending him a few yards away…unconscious. About two seconds later, the beam of white light also sent him off back to the ship.

"Had to say somethin', didn't ya?" Rogue braced herself as the guards headed towards them. She lifted herself up to the air.

Gambit charged up half a dozen cards and threw them towards the guards, only sending one to the ground.

One Shi'Ar guard pointed his weapon to Rogue and shot a fire of energy, knocking her to the ground.

Gambit made his way to the guard, a bit of fury shaking throughout his body. "Dat no way to treat a lady." Gambit took a strong hold on his boa and swung it across the Shi'Ar male's face.

He fell several feet away, moaning.

Rogue turned to Gambit and gave him a sly smile. "Thank ya, sugah."

"Anytime, _chere_." He turned and went back to fighting the rest of the aliens.

Rogue did as well.

The two fought side by side and covered each other's weaknesses.

However, while Rogue was in the air dodging energy blasts she wasn't able to see the guard that had come up behind Gambit and sent him to the ground.

The Shi'ar male made his way towards the fallen Gambit. He leaned down with weapon in hand, ready to shoot fire.

Thankfully, Rogue saw this and immediately rushed towards Gambit. Rage consumed her. "Get away from him!"

The Shi'ar male looked up just in time to see Rogue coming towards him. He cocked an evil grin and continued to lead towards Gambit, his finger on the trigger.

She let out a growl. "Ah _mean _it, ugly. You touch him--you even _dream _about touchin' him----and Ah'm gonna park my right hook right on your ugly face!"

He just chuckled and raised the weapon to Gambit, ready to bring it down.

Rogue pushed her way faster in the air and got to Gambit's side right on time.

The guard was taken aback and didn't catch when Rogue raised her right hook and punched him on the face. Not too hard though. She had to keep to the rules.

The white light shined down at the guard and took him away.

Gambit got to his feet and sent some charged cards onto some oncoming Shi'Ar guards. "Thanks, _chere_."

She sent him a grin. "Ah always got your back, sugah."

As the two X-Men continued to battle a guard by the name of Nightside was preparing a machine a few yards away. It was pretty massive. And she could not be seen as darkness surrounded her.

Another guard, however, _could _see her. His name was Titan and he made his way to Nightside looking worried. "Nightside, you can't."

Nightside continued to prepare the weapon and pretended not to hear.

Titan shook his head. "The Empress said only to use this when absolutely necessary."

"We don't have much time, Titan. If we do not get ride of this mutant that is the strongest of them all, then we will not be able to reach Dark Phoenix. Is that what you want, Titan? More innocent lives killed?" She demanded from her teammate.

Titan stood quiet, not being able to answer back.

Nightside went back to her work. "That's what I thought." It was finally prepared and she pointed it towards Rogue, not hesitating to pull the trigger.

The blast headed straight for Rogue and before she could react…before she could even _think_ to react…the blast hit her straight-on, knocking her out some hundred feet away.

Gambit turned just in time to see the blast hit Rogue. The blood left his face the moment that he saw Rogue get pushed across the sky because of the blast. He pushed up to his feet and ran towards Rogue. "Rogue!"

Rogue stirred as she heard her name being called. The moment her eyes were open, she let out a loud moan. Her entire body ached…and burned! She bit back a scream. It felt like she was in lit on fire! Tears struggled out of her eyes from the unbearable pain.

Gambit was then at her side. "_Chere_!" His worry only grew to terror as he saw the blood spilling out of her arms and stomach.

His voice took some of her pain away. "Remy," she barely let out.

He knelt down, caressing her face. "It'll be alright, _chere_. Remy here."

Rogue let out a scream right then. She couldn't hold it back anymore. "It hurts, Remy!" She could feel the blood spilling out of her uncontrollably. Then, she began to feel a bit lightheaded. This could _not _be good.

Gambit turned and saw that a couple of guards were heading towards them. He looked around and saw that there was a mountain right by them. He thought quickly and charged up a few of his cards, sending them to the mountain and making it fall down. At least for about a minute, it would hold them back.

Gambit turned his attention back to Rogue. "Don't worry, Rogue."

"Ah ain't ready to die, Remy." She was so out of it, that she wasn't sure what was coming out of her mouth. Her eyes began to flutter close.

Gambit had been around plenty of wounds to know that it wasn't good if she fell asleep now. He light tapped her cheek. "Honey, you gotta stay awake. Ya hear me, Rogue? You gotta stay with me, baby."

She could not fight the darkness anymore. She began to give in. "Ah love you, Remy….Ah..ways have." Then, she fainted.

He didn't get to truly enjoy the words because suddenly, a white light came down on Rogue and beamed her up. Gambit reached up, wanting to be taken as well.

And before he could scream up at Charles and ask to be taken up as well, he heard the guards come up. They had made their way through the mountain.

Instead of him wanting to fight back, Gambit allowed them to take him down. It was the only way he could head up to the ship. He knew it was selfish for him to not help Cyclops and Jean. But he knew they could handle these thirty Shi'Ar guards that were left. Well, actually he was _making _himself believe that they could handle it. All he really cared about at the moment was being right by Rogue's side.

In less than a minute later, he was facing the ground, spitting blood. Not a second later, he saw the white light beam down at him.

The moment he was back on the ship, he got to his feet and looked around. "Where be Rogue?"

Wolverine went to him and grabbed his shirt. "Why didn't you fight harder?!"

Storm got in between the men and pushed Wolverine off. "Please, Logan."

"No, Storm! I wanna know why this idiot just pussied out!" Wolverine made another reach for Gambit.

Gambit turned away from him and to Nightcrawler. "Where is she?"

Nightcrawler looked a bit drained. "She's in the room next door. The professor said she lost a lot of blood--"

"Why would you allow that sort of machine," Havok demanded as he turned to Lilandra. "Rogue could have died!"

Lilandra had her head hung. "My apologies. I told my guards to only use it when it was absolutely necessary. And to use it on Jean if she used her Phoenix powers. I will have a talk with Nightside once she gets here."

They continued their discussion as Gambit made his way to the other room. He saw that Rogue was laying down with a million machines connected to her body.

Gambit's breathing became a bit steady when he saw the heart rate monitor going at a nice pace. Blood began to flow throughout him now. He had never been a believer in God, but right now he was giving Him a big thanks as he made his way to Rogue's side.

She had bruises all over her arms, face, chest--just about everywhere he could see. Her big cuts were bandaged up.

Pain was all Gambit could feel at the moment. That and relief. He took a seat right by her and took her gloved hand. He brought it up to his lips and kissed her there, wishing he could place his lips elsewhere.

He knew that he should be in the other room right now with his teammates, rooting Cyclops and Jean on, but his body wouldn't allow him to. He was where he needed to be. He heard everything that was happening, though. Heard that Jean and Cyclops had taken down ten guards. Things were looking good….

That is, up until Nightside decided to use that weapon again, and this time at Cyclops. It had knocked out Cyclops and put him in bad shape. The professor brought him up to the ship immediately.

Jean was on her own now. However, seeing her husband so badly wounded had enraged her. Flames were soon consuming her entire body.

Lilandra turned to Gladiator. "Plan Omega!"

Gladiator stood frozen. "A--are you sure, my queen?"

Charles turned to his wife. "Lilandra! It would be the death of the entire solar system!"

Lilandra nodded. "But also for Phoenix." She turned back to her most trusted guard. "Gladiator…."

He gave a nod and began to prepare everything.

The professor turned to his team. "I'm sending you all down there. Stop her at whatever means necessary. We can't have the Plan Omega go through." He turned to his wife. "How much time do we have?"

"About ten minutes." She raced to the controls and prepared to send the X-Men out there.

"We need Rogue," Colossus said.

"She's still healing," Storm interjected.

Wolverine hurried over to the next room, seeing Gambit seated next to an unconscious Rogue.

"She needs to rest, Wolverine." Gambit had heard the entire conversation, and he would be dammed if the team made Rogue wake up and go fighting under her current condition.

Wolverine walked over next to her. "Well, thank the heavens she's got me." He took off his glove and before Gambit could stop him, Wolverine touched Rogue's arm.

It felt like a strong shock going through him. His entire energy was being pulled away from him.

It took a total of five seconds for Wolverine to pull back.

As Gambit's eyes fixed on Rogue, he noticed the quickness of Wolverine's healing power work throughout her body. About ten seconds later, it seemed like they were all gone.

Rogue's eyes snapped open then. She frowned and looked around. "What happened? Where am I?"

Gambit reached for her, but Wolverine who had now gained some energy back tugged at her gloved hand. "Questions later, kid. We need you. Phoenix is back."

Rogue didn't need another word. She was up in a second and racing out of the room. Gambit followed her as he threw an evil glare at Wolverine.

Once they were in the room the entire team guessed what Wolverine had done for Rogue to be up so fast from her bed. Then, the professor send them all back to the blue area of the moon, where the guards were fighting against the Phoenix. Ten deaths had already taken place because of the Phoenix.

Once the X-Men got there, they too fought against their friend. They did everything they could to take her down, but she was just too powerful.

Rogue had even brought up a mountain and thrown it at her, only to have the Phoenix melt it in less than a second.

Storm sent thunderbolts to Jean, catching her off guard.

Colossus didn't wait for Phoenix to react, he grabbed the biggest rock he could carry and threw it up at her, sending her down to the ground.

Gambit saw there was a mountain right by her and charged his cards, throwing them towards the mountain.

Banshee helped send the mountain down at Phoenix by using his sonic scream and Rogue pushed another mountain down at her.

It tormented Cyclops as he saw all of this. He hated the knowledge that bringing down Dark Phoenix by any means necessary was for the best. It meant that billions of lives were going to be saved.

The two mountains towered on top of the Phoenix.

The entire team circled her, waiting to see if she would arise.

Sure enough, five seconds later a burst of fire exploded. But before Phoenix could do anything to the X-Men, Jean was able to gain some control. She fought the Phoenix off and knew she didn't have much time.

She turned to Cyclops. "Scott!"

Cyclops immediately knew that it was his wife. He ran towards her. "Jean!"

She held up a hand. "Don't! I only have a little while. I just…" Tears stung her eyes. She knew what she must do. There was no other way…. "I have to--I have to do this."

Cyclops shook his head as he continued to walk towards her. "No! No, Jean. We'll find another way."

"But there isn't." She had never felt so weak. Or regretful.

Cyclops finally made it to her side. "Please, Jean. Fight for us. One last time. I know these last months haven't been easy…."

Jean shook her head. "I couldn't have wanted anything more." She placed her hands on either side of his face. "I love you, Scott." She placed a final kiss on his lips. "Take care of Rachel. Tell her I love her. And, please, don't regret anything. And whatever you choose for yourself in the future...it's ok by me." With those final words and tears, Jean flew towards an area that was way out of reach from her team.

They did not try to stop her, not even Wolverine. This was her choice. Even if they were against it, they knew there was nothing they could do to stop it.

And with her psychic ability, she sent out a final message to her teammates. _This was the only way. I love you all. Please look after my Rachel. Goodbye_.

Then, with what powers she could muster without triggering the Phoenix, she activated the Kree weapon she had planted there some time ago and killed herself.

The blast barely escaped the X-Men. If they had been about ten yards closer to her, they would have been gone as well.

Now, they all stood in horror, pain, and tears. They had lost her. They had actually lost her! For all of them, it felt unreal. It had to be some sort of dream! Some of nightmare!

Jean Grey-Summers…dead.

---------------

_Two Weeks Later…_

Through where she sat on the courtyard, Rogue could see Cyclops cradling baby Rachel in his arms. He had just finished giving her a bottle and was playing with her now.

Rogue had thought that Cyclops would have been unable to look at his child for at least a year after what had just happened to his wife. However, from the moment the X-Men had gotten back, Cyclops had not left Rachel's side. She now thought that he probably believed Rachel was his only thread to sanity. Without her, he would have gone insane. Or would have left…. Like Wolverine.

Rogue let out a sigh. She wondered where her dear friend could be. He hadn't said a word to the team before leaving. Though, Rogue was not at all surprised. Wolverine was just that way. But she could tell how hurt Storm was about it all. She needed support. Jean had been her best friend and Wolverine, being Storm's _other_ best friend, should have stayed to give her a shoulder.

Everyone at the school was upset and leaning on each other, which was what truly mattered. They had lost another member--an important member. But they were still as strong as always.

Rogue wrapped her arms around her legs and looked up at the sky, wishing that the moon would come out that night. She appreciated the rock now more than ever. Then, turned back to Cyclops' room, wondering if he also felt the same way about it. Did he love the moon more now…or hated it?

"Penny for your thoughts," came a sultry voice from behind.

Rogue turned and found Gambit coming right next to her. She gave him a slight nod. "Hey, Remy."

He took a seat right next to her. "Who you spying on, girl?" He followed where her gaze had been. "Spying on good ol' Scotty? Ya know it may be a bit too fast, _chere_. He only been a widower for not even a month." He gave her a slight grin, teasing her.

She rolled her eyes. "Is there ever a time you don't make a joke, Cajun?"

He shrugged. "How boring would it be if I didn't talk?"

"More like how _peaceful_ it would if you _did _stay silent," she shot back.

Gambit chuckled.

There was a few moments of silence.

Gambit wanted nothing more than to break it by asking her a question that had been eating him up for about two weeks. He wanted to ask her about her confession of her love for him. Had she truly meant it? If she didn't, then why had she said it? And if she _had _meant it, then what was to be of them?

However, in honesty, Rogue _didn't_ remember what she had told him. She had thought it all to be a dream. And was _making_ herself believe that it was. She couldn't bare it if she found out that what she had said to Gambit had all been real and not just her imagination. It would kill her to know that she had said it because it would mean that Gambit would suffer for it. Because there was no way anything could _ever_ happen between them. _Ever_.

Then, Gambit got the courage to ask. He was brave to say anything else to her, why should he fear asking her _this _question?

"You mean what you said that day?"

Rogue frowned. "Excuse me? When?"

"Back on de moon. After dat guard attacked you wit dat weapon. You said some tings." His palms suddenly grew sweaty. His heart started racing faster.

A most deep blush appeared throughout Rogue's face. _Oh, Lordy_! _Ah did say such a thing! What had gone over me?!_

Lie. She knew. She had thought she was about to die and felt that before she left this world, she might as well say the one thing she had been dying to scream out to the world for over a year. It was her only chance.

But it had been a most stupid idea! She had survived. Consuming Wolverine's powers had healed her immediately. She should have known her friends would have figured out a way to save her.

However, the damage had been done, And now there was only one way to set things right. She turned to Gambit and looked at him straight in the eye. "Did Ah say something while Ah was unconscious?"

_That's why_, a voice said to him inside his head. _You didn't wanna know because you knew that there was a chance that she would have _not_ mean it and it would kill you. Torture you…. Like now…._

And it was true. He felt every kind of pain possible at that moment. Knowing that she didn't feel the same way towards him was almost unbearable. Knowing that those three words were false. Those three words that he would kill for her to mean.

As a lump on his throat appeared, Gambit shook his head. "No." He cleared his throat. "Ya just said someth'ing about being sorry for bein' taken off guard. That's all."

Her heart sunk. Gambit wasn't good at hiding his feelings. She could tell he was hurt and she had to bite her lip from admitting the truth. If she said the truth, it would only be worse.

She had to get away from him. If she stayed by his side a minute longer, the entire truth would come out of her mouth.

She got to her feet. "Ah better see if Cyclops needs any help with that rugrat."

Gambit nodded. "Sure."

She took a deep breath and hurried out of there.

He turned and watched her walk away. And as he studied her every curve and thought of those green eyes that drove him crazy--as he thought of every piece of that heart that he had fallen head over heals for--he knew this was not the end of his pursues.

He would chase her…_wait_ for her for as long as was necessary.

So, he sat patiently.

-----------------------

**NOTE**: I would have _loved_ to really do a deep story on this battle between the Shi'ar and the X-Men, but had no time--nor energy--to. It's one of my most favorite battles and I really wanted to write a little about it just cuz it is an important piece to the history of ROMY. It's the first time Rogue admitted to Gambit that she loved him and there was no way I wasn't going to NOT write it! I didn't want to involve Phalanx cuz it would have been even LONGER. I gave the story my own little spice to it too. Did you notice the quotes??? ^_^ It took a while to get it right. And sorry about the long wait on this chapter. Hope the next one doesn't take as long.

Only TWO more chapters left! PLESE review!!! ;)


	10. Need You Now

RIGHT LOVE, WRONG TIME

**SUMMARY**: A new student comes into the Mansion…

**THANKS**: First thanks to **Fostersb **and **bologna121**, two of my most dedicated subscribees--is that a word??? Lol! Thanks for always leaving a review on every chapter!!! Much appreciated! Also to: **adv. reader**, **Alan Ramsey Grey, **and my sisters ^_^

**NOTES**: I'm SOOOOO sorry for the LOOOOOONG absence. See--long story short--I just moved into a new apartment and it has been the biggest bitch in the world to try to get internet access here. 3 weeks without it has seriously made me a complete bitch to AT&T and the management on my building! Grrr! And then, these stupid characters were giving me a hard time in their dialougue. But anyway! I hope this VERY long chapter makes up for my absence. ^_^

**DISCLAIMER**: All of the X-Men belong to Marvel…but "Right Love, Wrong Time" is all mine!

* * *

CHAPTER 9: "Need You Now" by Lady Antebellum (I tend to use all of their songs!!!)

_Three Months Later_…

"Checkmate," Nightcrawler said with a most smug look on his face as he made his next move that threatened his sister's king.

Rogue glared at him. "Ah don't know why we can't just play basketball instead."

He chuckled. "Because you use your powers as an advantage."

"And you don't with chess? Ya know this gave better than me. Ain't a fair game if ya ask me." She stared down at the stupid board beneath her, wanting to crush it into a million pieces. She hated losing.

"Then practice, little sister." He got up from his chair, walked by her to give her a peck on the head, and walked off.

She stared after him, fighting the urge to reach for his own king and throwing it at his head. She could hear him laughing softly at her.

And just as she thought she couldn't, Gambit came into view.

"You look like you wish to kill," he said as he snickered. He took a seat in Nightcrawler's empty chair, saw the game in front of him, and began to reassemble all of the pieces back.

"Tempted," she said as she took her eyes away from the stupid blue figure and turned towards Gambit. "Don't know why brothers gotta be such a pain in the ass."

Gambit held back a laugh. It was rarely the time when Rogue grew frustrated at her brother. He was probably the only person--aside from the professor--that she never rose her voice to. Even when she was bothered by him completely; like she was now.

"Brothers tend to beat the best of us," he said under his breath as he continued placing all the pieces in their proper spots.

Rogue frowned. "You got a brother, Remy?"

Neither really spoke of their family to each other or ever mentioned it. Even though they had been teammates for over two years and knew each other pretty well, they still knew nothing of each other's past, let alone family. And Rogue very much had the want to know everything there was to know about Remy LeBeau. Wanted to know who his parents were--his brothers and sisters. Where he grew up. What had led him to thievery. But as much as she wanted to ask him these questions, she bit her tongue down with force. Because she knew that if she asked and pushed it, he would question _her_ own past. And she would have no right to deny him.

However, asking him a simple question, like wanting to know if he had a brother, didn't make her think it was _too _much to ask. He already knew about her own brother.

Gambit hesitated a little before answering. His thinking process was the same as hers. He wanted to ask her every single question there was to ask, but afraid that she might want to know his own past as well. And he knew that if she were to know the real him, the real Remy LeBaeau, she would run the other away.

He looked up at her and stared into her green eyes. There was a need inside of there. A wanting and longing that made him want to give him. He took a breath and stared down at the chess board, wanting to occupy himself. "Yes. One."

"Older or younger?" she asked before she could stop herself.

The uneasiness came back. However, he still answered her. "Older. His name is Henri."

Rogue nodded, biting her lip.

He saw this from the corner of his eyes and smirked. A most curious kitten. "What?"

She frowned. "What?"

He rolled his eyes and moved one of his pawns. "Anoder question is wanting to leave dat mouth of yours."

She let her teeth loose her bottom lip. "Have any other siblings?" She took one of her own pawns and made a move.

He shook his head. "_Non_. Just Henri." He made another move. "How about you? Your parents have any more children?"

Parents. The word stung at her core. She had none. Never had. And the one mother-figure she had for just a little while hadn't done her any good. She looked up at Gambit and saw that there was something in his eyes that truly made her want to tell him her entire past, but she was too scared to. But maybe telling him just a little bit wouldn't be so bad. She looked down and moved one of her knights, a move she knew her brother would have been against. "Folks. Didn't really have any."

Gambit's heart sunk and leapt at the same time as he heard this. They sunk for the image of a little red-haired girl growing up without the love of a parent stung deep within him. The thought of her crying out for that sort of love made his heart ache. However, it made a leap because an image of his younger self also popped into his head. He too did not truly have any parents; aside from his adoptive father who had really damaged him.

She took a breath, she could sense that he wanted her to continue. She looked around her, wanting to make sure that no little ears were tuning in to her conversation with Remy. When she was more than sure that they had complete privacy, she continued on. "Mah momma died when Ah was just a baby. Don't know from what though. All Ah know is that mah daddy turned real ugly afterwards. Became enraged with hate and anger. Took it out on me. But when Ah was 15, Ah ran off, not bein' able ta' stand anymo'. A woman took me in and raised me. The only mother-figure Ah've ever had."

Gambit waited for her to continue, knowing there was much more to be said. However, she wasn't continuing.

She was trying to block it all out. Block out what life she had lead. Forget what Mystique had made her do at such a young age.

"So what happened?" Gambit asked. He didn't want to push her, but he could tell that she wanted to continue on--to let it out.

Rogue took a swallow. "We had a big fight. Ah knew Ah couldn't stay there anymo'. So, Ah packed mah things and left. The professor found me soon after and invited me to the school." She said it in a tone that said 'And that's it.'

But he knew different. He leaned closer to her. "And you haven't spoken to her since?"

A pain shivered throughout her body. "Yes." _Almost every time I go on a mission, _she wanted to say. _And you know her _all _too well. She goes by the name of Mystique_. Rogue looked up and saw that Gambit had his brows raised, wanting to press her further. "The damage is done. Nothin' can go back ta' the way things were."

Gambit sighed. He had a feeling that Rogue wasn't going to let on about this. It was an issue that still stung her pretty bad. He looked down at the game and saw that he still had not made a move. He knew that it was best if he continued to play. "So, where does Nighcrawler come in to all of this? Is he your biological brother or adoptive?"

"Adoptive. Mah momma--_adopted _one--is his biological mother. He wasn't there when she first adopted me. We crossed paths very few times when Ah was livin' with her. They didn't hold a good relationship. It wasn't until Ah came here to the X-Men that we really grew close like brother and sister. He was here before me and was really the only one that befriended me right away."

"Why is that?" Gambit had always thought that Rogue had been one of the favorites. She was certainly one of the first ones Cyclops wanted on their missions and though they did not have the best relationship, he had high respect for her.

Rogue shook her head. "They didn't really trust me at first. You've seen the way they were to ya when ya first got here. They've improved. Before they were much worse when a new member was added." She hated to lie to him, but knew she had to. She couldn't tell him that the reason why this team did not trust her at first was because her mother--just like herself from the ages of 15 to 20--had been part of the Brotherhood of Mutants.

Gambit gave a slight nod. "Well at least you and the blue spider man have each other now."

Rogue nodded. She knew she was very lucky to have Kurt in her life. Would have loved to have been with him growing up as well. She knew that if they had been biological siblings and had been together from the start, they wouldn't have had to suffer the childhood they had. Nightcrawler would have put a stop to her fathers beatings. And she would have beat the living shit out of anyone who dared picked on him for looking the way he did. He wouldn't have had to hide in a church.

A smile spread across her face as she thought this and Gambit caught it. He was about to ask her what the smile was about, but was suddenly cut off.

"Scott is holding a meeting at the auditorium!" Announced Kitty to the mutants in the room.

They all got to their feet and headed out.

Gambit turned to Rogue. "Wonder what Scotty has in mid to tell us."

Rogue shrugged her shoulders and walked out with him behind her.

****************************

Cyclops was standing in the middle of the stage with all of the students sitting in the audience. He was discussing a very important mission that had just appeared out of nowhere. He had held a small meeting with some of the X-Men to let them know that the mission was about and had soon taken the stage with the rest of the X-Men seated behind him. "I'm taking Rogue, Nightcrawler, Wolverine, and Havok with me. The rest of the X-Men will be covering our classes and everything is to go according to schedule. Anything that Storm tells you to do, you _will_ obey. I do not want any trouble while I'm away," his eyes lingered on a couple of students as he said this. "This is the first time that I will not be in the mansion since the professor left. Therefore, this will be Storm's first time alone managing all of you for this length of time. I wouldn't leave if I didn't think she could handle it--or you all. So, please, for the next couple of days--maybe even weeks, depending on how long this mission takes us--I want you all on your best behavior…. And I'm not just talking to the students." He turned towards the X-Men teachers all sitting behind him.

"He means you, Rookie," Wolverine said as loud as he could to Gambit.

Gambit cracked a grin. "Why you tink he's taking you wit' him, _mon ami_? You worse than de rest of us."

Wolverine sent him a warning glare.

"Why don't you just sleep together and get it over with? This sexual tension in the air gets too thick sometimes," Rogue teased her two friends.

Havok, who was sitting right behind the three of them, began to laugh. Polaris, who was at his side, could not contain back her laughter as well.

Wolverine sent Polaris a glare as well and growled at Rogue.

Rogue only sent him a smile and turned back to Cyclops, who was continuing on with his speech.

Suddenly, Rogue felt an arm being wrapped around her shoulders. Gambit's warm breath was soon right on her ear. "Don't tell me you be jealous, _chere_?"

Rogue, with all her inner strength, suppressed a shiver. However, her breath did catch inside her throat. She still managed to roll her eyes. "Of what?"

He simply gave a smile. "You know dis Cajun only got eyes fer you." His raspy voice was going to shatter her in pieces!

Why did he do this to her? Try and push her over the edge? Ugh. It was irritating her. With that in mind, she turned and gave him a death stare as he grabbed his arm and pushed him away. "How many times I gotta tell ya? Hands off, Remy."

He just gave her a smile and turned away, focusing his attention back to Cyclops speech.

Cyclops finished his last words to the students. "So, again. If you have any problems, don't hesitate to go to Emma. Storm will have much on her plate and Emma has agreed to help her as much as she can with you guys. She is second-in-command while I'm away. And also, in two days there are new students coming in. I hope you all welcome them in any way you can. Make them feel like home. Now…" he looked down into his notes to see if he had gotten everything said. "Any questions?"

One student raised her hand.

Cyclops motioned to her. "Yes?"

"What about Rachel?" the student asked.

"Rachel will be kept here. Beast, Polaris, Kitty, and Jubilee are doing me a big favor by keeping watch over her while I'm gone," Cyclops answered. Then he looked around. "Anyone else?"

None of the students raised their hands.

Cyclops nodded. "Alright. We will see you guys soon. Study hard. You're all excused."

The young mutants immediately got up from their seats and left the building.

Cyclops turned to the team behind him. "Alright, the ones that are going with me, I will meet you on the jet in fifteen minutes. So, grab your stuff." He took Storm by the arm and led her away to discuss some last-minute stuff, then motioned Emma to follow him as well.

Rogue began to head out so she could get all of her stuff ready. They only had a while before they were to fly off.

Just as she was in the hall, she felt someone rush to her side. She turned and found Gambit there. "Ya forget somethin', Cajun?"

He placed a hand on her arm, motioning her to stop.

Rogue saw a look of concern on his face and wondered what this was about. She turned to face him, concerned now herself. "What is it?"

He didn't know why he felt so worried, but this was the first time that he was not going to be accompanying Rogue on a big mission. They were always on the same missions together and although he knew he shouldn't be worried for her, because she was completely capable to taking care of herself, he couldn't help but _not_ to.

He looked deep into those gorgeous green eyes. "Make sure that you're careful out there, _chere_."

She rolled her eyes. He was worried??? "Please, Gambit." There was no reason for him to.

He dismissed her comment and placed his gloved palm against her cheek. "Promise me that you'll be careful out there, my _chere_."

Her heart began to beat faster than ever before. Those eyes could completely make her melt into oblivion. In her mind, she knew this was ridiculous--his concern. But her heart was saying different. He cared for her. Worried for her just as she worried for him. And she couldn't blame his worry--not really. This _was_ their first mission away from each other. Even though she hated seeing Gambit in a state of danger when they were off saving the world, she felt comforted and at ease when he was only within reach. This time…it was different. He wouldn't be her third eye, as he tended to be for her when battling. And she wouldn't be his shield in case something were to attack him.

However, she felt fine with leaving him here. There was nothing that could harm him here. And even if there was an attack in the school, there was plenty here to help him out.

She gave him a small assuring smile. "Ah will. S'long as ya stay outta trouble," she teased.

That made him grin. "I don't make promises."

She stared right into his eyes after he made this statement. "To me, you will," she said with complete confidence.

Something tugged at his heart once she said those words. He loved the fact that deep down she knew he cared tremendously for her and did not regard her as he did with other women. She was different to him and he appreciated her knowledge of that. And for her, he would make any promise and keep it.

He caressed her cheek. "I promise you, _chere_."

Rogue felt herself leaning in and placing a hand over his broad chest. How was it that this man looked so rough around the edges, but held the most softest touch?

"Rogue! We have three minutes!" Cyclops barked at her, tearing her away from her serene state of mind.

She blinked and began to step back out of Gambit's reach, suddenly feeling a cold. "See ya later."

He tried to reach for her again, but she was gone before he could.

****************************

Gambit occupied himself in any way he could while Rogue was off. It was the second day of her being gone, but he felt it had been weeks. And even though it seemed to him that he only did it a couple of times--where in fact he did it every half an hour--every day, he sent her text messages.

She was unable to answer him quickly and sometimes was unable to do it at all. With Cyclops on her ass constantly about not being focused enough and being too distracted, she had to keep her cell phone on silent and would only be able to text Gambit back very seldom.

--_**I swear, if this laser beam don't quit breathin down my shoulder every five seconds, I'm gonna have to give him a good bloody nose.**_-- She had just text him. He had sent her a message about three hours ago and she was now writing back.

He let out a low chuckle as he read her message. He was outside on the basketball courts watching Bobby and Beast playing a game. His fingers quickly answered her back.

--_**Please don't. I wanna be right there when it happens. And if you can't sustain yourself, have Wolverine take a picture for me. Or better, have him record it.**__--_

It took a little while for her to answer back. He suspected it was because Cyclops was around.

--_**How are things going**_**?**--She finally wrote back.

He let out a sigh. --_**Good**_**,**--he wrote. --_**We're just missing a little spitfire very much**_**.**--

Again, she wrote back minutes later. --_**That little spitfire I'm sure wants to be back home soon as well.**_--

It made him smile, knowing that she missed home just as much as he missed her being there. --_**How long do you think you'll be there?**_--It was a question he had asked yesterday, which she had responded back with a simple 'I don't know. Soon, I hope.'

Minutes later, she answered. --_**I don't know. It's not looking too good. We haven't found Magneto's source and Wolverine thinks it might be a trap.**_--

He frowned. She hadn't said this yesterday. --_**Why?**_--

--**Too long a story. Tell ya when I can.**--

Another sigh erupted from him. --_**Please be careful, **_**chere**_**.**_--It was like torture not being there right next to her.

It took her a good forty minutes for her to answer back. --_**I will**_**. **_**Don't worry about me, sugar.**_--

--_**I can't. Don't feel right without you here.**_--He didn't even think twice about sending it. It was the truth. But he wasn't sure how she would respond to that. She tended to avoid their feelings towards each other.

This time, her text came back within a minute. --_**I know what you mean**_**. **_**Feels a bit cold not being there…with you.**_--

It caught him by surprise. She never willingly admitted her feelings for him and he couldn't help but wonder why she was doing it now. He had two guesses. Either people were right with saying that "distance makes the heart grow fonder" or she felt more comfortable writing this down because she was unable to look at him in the eye.

Whatever the reason might be, he didn't care. Didn't care why it was that she was opening up just a little. He didn't want it to stop. **--**_**Can't wait til you get home, **_**chere.**--

It was almost an hour before she replied back. --_**Y is that? ; ) **_--

He really could see her giving him a flirtatious smile. --_**So, I can do something I really wanna do**_**.**--

This time, it was quicker. --_**And what's that**_**?**--

He loved their flirtation. Even through text messaging, it was unavoidable. And maybe it was the fact that they weren't able to face each other that was driving him to say more to her. Because if she were here, she would put a stop to his words sooner than he would have liked.

And with an evil grin on his face, he wrote down the first thing that popped into his mind whenever her face passed his mind. --_**Place my arm around those round hips of yours. Pull you up close. Bring up my fingers to that beautiful face and lightly touch every inch I can reach as my lips breathe down that luscious throat of yours. **__Je tiens à vous faire goûter_.-- (I want to taste you).

He sent it quickly, leaning in and waiting for her answer.

It took her a while to answer back. She didn't know what the last time meant, but picked up on 'I', 'you', and 'want'. She couldn't figure out what the other words meant, but just with the information she already had, she could only imagine what they said. She could ask Kurt, but she was too embarrassed to. He would see who the text was from immediately.

She stared at the message for a while, reading it over and over and imagining it actually happening in her head. She knew that if he could placed those lips on hers, she would be a lost cause.

She forced herself out of her reverie and swallowed hard, forcing herself to answer back. --_**Ya sure know how to make a girl blush, Remy**__.-- _It was ten minutes later.

He could literally see her cheeks growing red, even if she wasn't right in front of him. ----_**And how you like it**__.--_

She felt her face grow hotter. It baffled her how much she enjoyed his teasing, though. If it would have been any other man, she was sure to have punched the daylights out of him from day one. But there was some sort of enchantment that Remy LeBeau held over her that made her want to do the complete opposite. She wished for him to continue--worse, she wanted him to take further action and put his money where his mouth was.

She didn't write back immediately. A big part of her wanted to continue on with this, but she knew she should put a stop to it and soon. --_**Gotta go. Scott's sending us out on the field**__.--_

Gambit didn't know if this was a lie or not, but he was not about to question her. He let out a sigh. Even know in the last few hours they had shared very few words, it still kept him sane. he didn't want to let her go, knowing fully well that he wasn't going to communicate with her at all until either late tonight or early tomorrow morning. --_**Alright. Careful**__.--_

The next message came within seconds. --_**I will.**_--

The conversation should have ended with that. However, he wasn't able to let her go. Not yet. He wanted to postpone it as much as he could. His fingers were already typing. --_**Come home soon**__.--_

Again, it didn't take her longer than a minute to answer back. She must be unwilling to let him go as well, he thought. --_**I promise**__.--_

He stared at it and fought the urge to keep his fingers from moving against that taunting keyboard on his stupid sidekick. He let out a groan after what he thought was minutes of fighting, when really it had only been ten seconds of him resisting. There was something he really wanted to tell her and he knew he couldn't hold back anymore. --_**I miss you.**_-- He sent it before he could have any second thoughts.

Minutes passed. his heart was both thumping fast but staying frozen at the same time.

She replied back. --_**I miss you more, Remy**_**.--**

She turned off her phone right after. She didn't want him trying to contact her any longer and if he did write her back, she didn't want to see what it read. It might make her say something else she might later regret.

However, Gambit didn't answer back. He knew that whatever he was to write to her, she wouldn't respond. She had just let herself get too loose and she wasn't going to let herself be out of control again any time soon. He just kept on staring at the screen, the brightest smile written across his face.

"Gambit!" Iceman threw Gambit the basketball, sending him almost backwards.

He finally came to his senses and sent Bobby a glare. "What?!"

"New students just got here. You're in charge of a group of them, remember?" Iceman retreated the ball and he and Beast went back to playing their game.

Gambit let out a grunt. He hated watching over kids. They annoyed the hell out of him. Why was it that Storm had to give him such a stupid assignment.

He got to his feet and headed over to the professor's old office, which was now Scott's. When he got there, it was Emma, not Storm, who greeted him.

"Gambit," the blonde greeted.

He gave her a slight nod. "Where de rugrats be?"

Emma motioned her head in the other room. "Waiting for you. You have three to watch over. Here are their files," she said as she handed him three big stack of folders. "Polaris, Psylocke, and Angel have six each, so I don't want to hear any whining."

He stared down at the stupid paper. She knew him too well.

She walked over to the opposite door and opened it.

Right on the other side were three new students. Two girls and a boy. The boy looked to and one of the girls appeared to be in their early teens while the other female appeared to be in her early twenties. He frowned at this. They usually didn't recruit anyone bellow the age of 18. He turned to Emma, the frown still on his face.

Emma could tell what he was thinking. "This is David Alleyne and Sooraya Qadir. They are both promising students and eager to learn. And this is Marie Foxx. She's already graduated from high school and going to college, but she wishes to learn more. We agreed to have her take a few classes, see how everything works out."

They all gave him a smile. Gambit reached over and shook hands with every one of them. "Name is Gambit. You go by any nicknames?"

The boy shook his head. "Just David."

Gambit turned to the young girl. She was shy and extremely quiet. She was Muslim and held one of the prettiest brown eyes Gambit had ever seen. Although most of her face was hidden, Gambit could not help but grow found of this girl. He gave her a gentle smile. "How about you, _petite_?"

The girl took a small breath before she answered nervously, "Soor."

Gambit smiled at the sound of her small voice. "That's a pretty name."

Behind her veil, she smiled.

Gambit then turned to the young lady and shook hands with her.

She gave him a dashing smile. "Foxx is fine." She batted her eyes at him and swung her long wavy hair over her shoulders.

He gave a slight nod. She sure was pretty, he wasn't going to lie. She had a great figure and bright green eyes. Something about her reminded him of someone, but he just couldn't put his finger on it.

He tried to shake the feeling off. "Lets start with a tour." He motioned for the three students to head out of the room first.

The two youngest went first, with Foxx following, giving Gambit a flirtation wink.

He didn't think much of it and was about to follow them out. However, Emma's hand to his shoulder held him back. He turned and frowned at her.

Emma wasn't looking at him, however. Her glance was following Foxx. Still, she spoke to him. "All isn't as it appears." She slowly turned to meet him in the eyes. "Careful around her, Remy." Then, she released his shoulder and turned away from him.

The frown on his face only deepened. He wanted to ask her what she was talking about, but he noticed the three students were starting to look impatient. He decided to ask her about it later.

**************

Gambit never got to ask Emma what it was that she meant…because he quickly found out.

Foxx was an extremely friendly girl. Whenever she spoke to him, she liked to place her hands on his shoulder and rub them up and down. She tended to giggle and lean in to him after he would say something. Liked to toss back her long, wavy, red hair just so he could smell her strawberry scent. She loved to hold his eyes with her green ones as long as she could, flirting and taunting him.

And everywhere he went, there she was just around the corner. She was the first and last person he would see every day.

At first it was flattering, and boosted his ego a bit. But that was only the first two days. Suddenly, it also made him extremely uncomfortable. Her closeness made him more than uneasy and he wished nothing more than to push her away. However, his stupid gentlemanly ways got in the way.

There had already been two occasions where she had attempted to kiss him on the lips, but he was quick to avoid them.

He wanted to go to Emma and ask if she could be given to Polaris, but he didn't want to bother her or Storm. They had more than they could handle right now with Scott and some of the other most important X-Men gone. So, he tried to swallowed it.

Foxx was now sitting next to him on the couch. They were there with some other students and a few of the X-Men, watching a movie. He kept moving away, but it seemed as if every inch he moved away from her, she got two inches closer.

He let out a sigh of annoyance and saw Kitty raising a suspicious brow at him. He rolled his eyes at her and shook his head, hopeful that she got the hint that he wasn't leading Foxx on.

"It was pretty funny. Beast just got--" Foxx's very annoying voice would not stop. Her fingers were starting to linger up and down his arm.

He kept pretended to hear what she was saying, but what was really going through his mind at the moment was another redhead. He looked down at his phone. He had text her five hours ago and she still hadn't responded. Last that he knew was that the team was thinking of moving in on Magneto. If they had moved in on him, the battle would have been over by now. She should have called by now.

Suddenly, Foxx stopped her talking. She saw how distracted he was, more than usual. She brought her hand up to his face and her fingers lingered there. "What is it, Remy?"

He didn't hear her question, he was debating the urge to call Rogue at the moment.

It certainly annoyed her when people didn't pay her much attention. "Gambit!"

His head shot up. "What?"

She shook her head. "You're distracted."

"Oh, sorry." He turned back to his phone.

Foxx couldn't take it anymore, she took a hold of his hand and led him out of the room.

He frowned, but allowed her to move him to the outside, mainly because he didn't have the energy to resist her.

When they were finally out of sight from everyone around, she turned to Gambit. "What is it with you, Gambit? Here I am trying to get your attention, but your head is elsewhere."

"Sorry," he mumbled again. His phone was still in his hand and he thought he felt it vibrate. Immediately he brought it up and checked it to see if Rogue had texted him, however he was wrong. There was nothing there.

Foxx had had enough. She took a hold of his stupid phone.

He made a dash for it. "Foxx! Give it back! I'm waiting for a call!"

"From who?" She demanded, walking away from him.

He let out a grunt and walked after her. "It not be yo business." He tried to reach for his phone again. "Now give."

Foxx still held it away. "Not until you tell me who you always seem to be waiting to call you. I see you holding this thing like glass. You never let it out of your sight. And whoever it is every time they finally get a hold of you, your little fingers don't seem to be keep away from that keyboard."

All the while she is talking, he tried to take a hold of his phone but she made a quick dive from him.

She frowned at him. "Who is it?!"

Gambit let out a grunt. "If I tell ya, you promise to give it back?"

"Yes." She gave him a sultry smile. "Now…who is it?"

He let out a sigh. "Rogue."

She stood frozen, not saying a word for a good while. When she finally came to her senses she held a slight frown. "Isn't that another member of the X-Men? She's on a mission right now?"

Gambit nodded. "Yes. Now will you give it back?"

She stepped back from him. "Why are you waiting for her to call you so much?"

Gambit bit down a yell he really wanted to give her. "Why it matter for?"

"It just does. You never let on that you had a girlfriend. I want to know, since I practically have thrown myself at you ever since I got here because I thought you were single." Her eyes threw accusation to him.

He shook his head. "Rogue is not my girlfriend, but I'm not exactly single either." And he wasn't. His heart, his soul, his brain, his thoughts, his feelings--everything he once owned did not belong to him anymore. Rogue possessed them all now. He was hers, whether he said the words out loud or not. Whether they never had a date or even shared a kiss. It didn't matter. It didn't stop the fact.

"What does that mean?" Foxx asked, very curious.

"It be complicated." He didn't even know how to explain it out loud. All he knew was how his heart felt and that was all that mattered.

"Try me," she demanded. And at that very moment, his phone went off.

Gambit knew immediately it was Rogue. It was her ringtone for a text message. He made a quick dash for it.

However, Foxx was quicker and moved away just in time.

Gambit had now lost all his patience. "Give it! That's enough!"

Foxx checked the caller ID and almost stopped in her tracks. There on the front screen was a picture of a red-head woman with the brightest green eyes. And the most blinding smile. "She's beautiful," she breathed out.

Gambit took advantage of this and snapped it away from her. "She is." He opened up the message.

--_**Where are you?**_--

He frowned and wrote back. --_**In the back by the tennis courts. Why?**_-- Although it was an odd question, he was still more than happy to read it. He could read anything from her at this moment. Anything that would keep him from going bonkers.

Foxx observed this. "You love her," she stated. It was not a question at all. She could see it as Gambit looked into that message.

Gambit looked up. "What?"

But now, it was more like she was talking to herself. "I knew she was but never that you were."

Gambit was about to ask her what she was talking about, but he was quickly interjected when another message from hers came in.

--_**Sorry. I meant to text Kurt. I lost him and can't find him.**_--

He quickly wrote back. --_**Are you able to talk?**_-- He really wanted to hear her voice. He hadn't heard it in nearly a week.

She responded immediately. --_**Soon. Give me thirty minutes--max**_.--

It was like a nice fresh air to his lungs. He would be able to speak to her! He quickly wrote back. --_**Hurry! I need to hear that voice, **__chere__**.**_--

And as he was gone to another world, Foxx kept talking to herself. Gambit only heard the last of it and still it didn't make any sense to him whatsoever. "What?"

Foxx turned to him and had a surprising look upon her face as if she had forgotten that he had been there all this time. But she quickly composed herself and looked at him straight in the eye. "Gambit…do you find me attractive?"

It was an odd question. Out of the blue really.

She saw his confusion, but still pushed him to answer.

"Um…" He looked at her up and down, observing her. It was no lie. She was very good looking. Great body, gorgeous face, killer legs. "Yeah."

She glared. "Yeah? That's it?"

He didn't know what else to say.

Then, she asked another question. "How about Rogue?"

A million thoughts came into his mind as her name was brought. And before he could remember to answer Foxx, something happened that made him stop all thinking process.

Suddenly, it wasn't Foxx that was standing right in front of him. But Rogue.

Gambit frowned at the sight. It couldn't be.

The Rogue in front of him gave him a smile. "What is it, sugah?"

The accent sounded the same and her looks were identical, but still…something was off. Gambit stared down into this Rogue's eyes and quickly knew who it was once she smiled at him. A growl almost erupted from his throat. "Mystique."

The fake Rogue gave a small giggle. "Guilty." She quickly changed into her regular blue-self.

And as he looked at her, he now knew where Nightcrawler got his skin and eye color from. How was it that they looked so much alike…but were such opposites?

"What are ya doing here, Mystique? What do ya want?" Gambit quickly reached into his coat and charged one of his cards.

"Just thought I'd check in on the kind of…_man_ that has my daughter swooned." Mystique looked at Gambit up and down.

Gambit frowned. "Daughter?" And then he remembered. "Rogue?"

Mystique frowned. "She actually told you?"

"Why you sound surprised?" Gambit questioned.

"My daughter has some sort of a trusting issue."

"Any idea why?" Even though Gambit didn't know the entire story, he could take a guess that one of the reasons why Rogue didn't let people in so easily was because of her parents. She had been hurt many times, he could tell. And it was because of those people that kept her from moving forward.

Mystique knew she was to blame. She knew the damage she had done Rogue and regretted some of her actions. But it was all because she loved Rogue very much. No one could judge her parenting skills. They did not understand what it was like to be a mother under those kind of circumstances.

However, she wasn't about to defend herself to some worthless Cajun who was ruining her daughter's life. Rogue deserved better. More than this petty thief had to offer.

So, she looked at Gambit straight in the eye. "I came here to make you a deal."

He frowned. "Why would Gambit want to do dat?"

"Because we both want something that evolves Rogue. Both want the best for her, I assume."

Gambit said nothing. He just kept staring at her.

So, Mystique continued on. "I can give you something that you really want under a condition."

Still, he said nothing.

She walked very close to him. "I will give you what you want, if you promise to leave my daughter alone. If you stop chasing her and leading her on to this ludicrous relationship that will never be between you two."

"Why would I do that?" he asked. This woman was crazy if she honestly thought that she could give him something that was more valuable to him than Rogue. It was idiotic!

Mystique gave him a smile and finally got close enough for her to wrap her arms around him. Quickly, she changed forms. She was Rogue again. "I can give you Rogue. A night with her that you will never forget."

And before Gambit had a chance to react, Mystique leaned in, still in Rogue's form, and kissed him on the lips.

It took Gambit about a second or two to wrap his mind around all of this. He took hold of Mystique's shoulders and pushed her back.

He was about to say something to her but those green eyes made him stop right in his tracks. She looked so much like her. _Felt_ so much like her in his arms….

The hips, the legs, the arms, the breasts, the length, the hair, the _**eyes**_! It was Rogue. Right here in front of him for the taking. There was nothing in the features that weren't real. Every scare Rogue had on her face was in this face in front of his. The small mole just over her right eye was there. The freckles against her neck… Every inch was right…!

Mystique-Rogue smiled up at Gambit and leaned up for another kiss….

He did not pull away.

******************

Rogue hit sent on her message that read: --_**Soon. Give me thirty minutes--max**_.--

She turned to Cyclops who was driving the jet. "Ya think ya can hurry it up a lil' more?" She looked down at her phone, wanting to know if he had already answered her.

She was completely grateful that the mission had been over with soon. Wolverine had been right. Magneto had lead them to a place where there was no sign of danger, but had made it out to be so. They had no clue as to why Magneto had gone through the trouble, but they intended to find out. Which was why they were headed home quickly. Cyclops had gotten a hold of Storm and Emma and both women were now working quickly in the mansion. Cyclops had good reasons to believe that Magneto might be planning something on the mansion since he had led so many X-Men away from home.

Rogue hoped not. If Cyclops was right, then that meant everyone in the mansion was in danger. Including Gambit.

Her heart rate picked up. "Faster, Cyclops."

Cyclops let out a grunt. "I am going as fast as I can. Don't forget that I have a daughter to get to as well. I want to be home as soon as you do."

She was about to say something else, but then her phone vibrated. She immediately read it. --_**Hurry! I need to hear that voice, **__chere__**.**_-- He didn't know how he had the power to make her smile just by saying something so small, but significant.

She wanted very much to write back, but she didn't want to chance it. She wanted to give him a surprise. Wanted to get to the mansion as soon as possible and see that breath taking face of his.

So, she stayed as still as she could, checking the stupid time every five seconds and cursing the stupid jet for not being faster. She knew she was annoying the hell out of her teammates, but they didn't say a thing. Well…almost all of them. Wolverine gave her a few snarky remarks. She ignored them, however.

Then, twenty minutes after Gambit had last text her, they finally arrived. She was the first out of the door, soaring through the air.

She was headed straight to the back. She had just gotten to the family room, which was full of mutant students as well as a few X-Men members, when someone stopped her in her tracks.

"Rogue!" Emma caught Rogue by the arm.

Rogue frowned. "What's wrong?"

Emma gave Rogue a cautious and serious look. "There's something you have to know. I think I know why Magneto went through all the trouble of sending you all over there--most especially you, Nightcrawler, and Wolverine. Since you and Nightcrawler know her very well and Wolverine would have smelled her in a second, there needed to be a mission where the three of you were definitely gone from here."

Most of the students were too into what they were doing for them to care what Emma and Rogue were talking about, so Emma decided it was alright to talk to Rogue right here.

Rogue frowned. "Why is that?"

Emma took a deep breath. "First I need to apologize. I should have picked up on it sooner. I kind of had, but there were other things that were going through my head, that I allowed it to slip from my mind because I didn't think it was so big as it turned out to be. But then when I got the call from Cyclops, around the same time I picked up on it again. So, I focused on it and then it didn't take too long for me to figure it all out. But it shouldn't have taken me this long. I'm sorry. I--" Rogue was starting to get a little impatient. She could tell this was something serious and Emma really needed to get to the point. Quickly! "Emma! Just tell me!"

Emma gave Rogue a most sympathetic look. "It's Foxx. She's the entire reason."

Rogue frowned. Who was Foxx? She was about to ask when suddenly, Jubilee and Kitty were right on her side.

The two young girls hadn't heard much of their conversation, but they did catch on Foxx's name. They wouldn't butt in at the moment but they girls had seen how that little vixen had been with Gambit and they believed Rogue deserved to know.

"You mean the slut of the mansion?" asked Kitty with a most disgusting look on her face.

"The one that's been all over Gambit?" Jubilee added.

Rogue turned to both girls. Now she _**really**_ wanted to know who this Foxx was. "What are you girls talkin' about?"

Emma was motioning the girls not to say a thing. She knew this wasn't going to help Rogue any.

However, the girls did not see Emma and told Rogue everything about how Foxx had been since the moment she first stepped into the Institute. Told their friend how this vixen had been trying to seduce Gambit all this time she had been gone. And how Gambit had not gotten rid of her.

Rogue was fuming by now. She had completely forgotten everything Emma had said to her and was now focused on beating the shit out of this Foxx…_**and **_Gambit! "Where is he now?" Rogue asked through clenched teeth.

"In the backyard," Kitty said. "Foxx dragged him out there not more than thirty minutes ago."

"Rogue, I think you should know something--" Emma began to say, however, Rogue was long gone.

Rogue was to the backyard and had gotten a glimpse of Gambit within five seconds. And instead of her heart soaring by seeing his face, it only grew enraged. Because _**she **_was not ten feet away from him, walking away as he stood still in his spot staring off into nothingness.

He was running his fingers through his hair and looked stressed as hell. The slut was swaying her hips back and forth, thinking she was tempting him still even though she didn't know that he was looking away from her.

Rogue walked closer, more than ready for a fight. With who, she still did not know.

Then, she met the bitch's eyes. The vixen stayed frozen, looking at Rogue. Almost looked afraid.

_That's right bitch_, Rogue thought to herself, _be very afraid_. "Hope Ah ain't interruptin' anythin' between the two of ya." Venom slipped out of her words.

More fear came out of the girl's eyes. And it was then that Rogue thought she saw something familiar.

Gambit's head snapped up once he heard her voice. He knew that it wasn't Mystique this time. He didn't believe anyone could match Rogue's real tone when she was angry. "_Chere_?"

Rogue's eyes drew away from the girl and turned to Gambit. Her tore a little at the nickname. How dare he use it on her right now? She sent him a glare.

Gambit caught her eyes and forgot about her tone. He forgot everything that had just happened in the last 30 minutes. Only one fact stayed in mind. She was here! Really here! He ran to her. "_Chere_!"

Rogue took two big steps away from him and held up her hand. "Don't, Gambit."

His heart sank a little. Wasn't she happy as he was to see her? "What's wrong, _chere_?" He had been sure that she had missed him just as much as he had her.

Rogue bit back her fumes as much as she could, but still there wasn't enough will power in her for her not to yell at him. "Ah don't know, Gambit. Why don't ya tell me?!"

He knew the reason why she should be angry, but wasn't sure how much she knew. He wanted to tell her about Mystique. But he didn't want to add to their estranged relationship. Rogue needed a mother still and although Mystique was a bad one, today he had seen that she very much loved and cared for Rogue…in a strange and bizarre way. And to him, anyone who loved Rogue with any kind of devotion, he could never hate. "What is it, Rogue?"

Rogue sent him dangers through her eyes. "Ah heard how this…_woman_ and you have been spendin' the time together. Care to explain?" She sent the girl Foxx a most threatening look. "Or ya wanna elaborate on it?"

Foxx turned to Gambit. "I think you should tell her." She gave him a secret look that Rogue could not interpret. It was then that she knew something had happened. What it was, Rogue did not know. Although, she had her suspicions.

Gambit shook his head, knowing perfectly well what was going through Rogue's head right now. "It's not what you think, _chere_. Nothing happened between me and Foxx. She brought me up here because she's going through some…_family_ problems. She's new here and does not know who else to go to."

It was partially true, which was why he looked so convincing to Rogue. She didn't know if she should believe him, so she turned to the girl to see if there was a trace of evidence that stated differently. However, she found none.

She turned back to Gambit, who was stepping closer to her.

His eyes pleaded with her. He didn't want her angry with him. All he wanted was for her to be happy and at ease. "Please, _chere_. Don't be angry." He reached out his gloved hand towards her head.

And the moment she leaned in and had given up, a voice broke her out of her state.

"Thought I smelled a rat," Wolverine let out a growl. His claws came out and he got closer to the girl Foxx.

Foxx sent Wolverine a harsh glare. And she got into a defensive position.

Rogue frowned. "Wolverine--" She didn't think the claws were a necessity. She didn't like the bitch, but not to this extent.

Then, she saw it. Foxx was suddenly not Foxx anymore. She quickly had turned blue with a long, white dress wrapped around her body.

Rogue's eyes grew in shock and she let out a gasp. Then, her lips slipped out, "Momma?"

The harshness in Mystique's eyes had immediately vanished once she turned to Rogue. "Hi, baby."

Rogue frowned. "What are ya doin' here? How did you--? What--?"

Mystique smiled at her. "Just thought I'd stop by and say hi."

Before Rogue could let out another question, Kurt was suddenly at her side. "Is that why you sent us both away, Mother?" Emma had just filled him in on how she had just picked up on Mystique.

Mystique turned to her son. "Hi, sweetheart."

Kurt shook his head. "Mother, what are you doing? Why can't you just let Rogue be?"

"I can't," she answered honestly. "I can't stand back when she's making a mistake."

"It is her life. She will do what she chooses is best. You have no right--"

And mother and son were off, arguing about what was best for Rogue. It was like a bad family reunion. Much like any other time that Rogue and Nightcrawler met with their mother.

"He is not worth anything! She deserves more!" Mystique had forgotten where she was. All she saw was her son and his disapproval of _her_ disapproval on who Rogue was choosing to give her whole heart to. Mystique was not an idiot. She kept a very watchful eye on her children. She had come to see over the last few years how Gambit had been slowly making his way into her daughter's heart and was now very much on the verge of being her daughter's everything. It was something Mystique hated. She knew how men were and knew they were not to be trusted, especially with a woman's heart. She had thought she had taught this to Rogue! She should know better.

"You have no right--" Nightcrawler defended his sister.

Rogue had had enough. "Stop it! The both of you!" She absolutely hated when the two of them would go off like this. Her brother never argued, but somehow their mother brought it out of him like something natural. She sent her mother a glare. "Leave."

Mystique hated that look. "Honey, you must know that I only did it because I wanted to prove that he was like every other man. That he could not be trusted. That he--"

"So you tried to _seduce_ him?! You, my mother?!" Rogue was more than furious. She had a great desire to throw a punch at her mother.

"I needed to prove that he--"

"And did he fail?!" Rogue demanded. She really wanted to know. Wanted to know if something had in fact happened between her and Gambit. She turned to Gambit then.

A most sudden fear washed throughout his face.

With that look, Rogue didn't need to hear it. That look said it all. Something _had _happened! Damn him!

"We did kiss…_twice_." A most smug smile appeared on Mystique's face as she looked at Gambit. "I have to say that he lasted 100 times longer than any other man I have tried to seduce. For a few seconds there, I thought I would lose…but sure enough, he fell like any other man. Showed truth that he was a pig…just like a man."

The words stung Rogue like nothing else. Her heart breaking into a million pieces. She turned to her mother. "And it didn't matter that ya hurt your daughter during the process right?"

Tears of hurt stung Mystique's eyes as she saw the pain Rogue was feeling. "No, honey. It wasn't me that betrayed and lied to you. _He _did. Not me. He gave in to temptation."

"But it was _you_ that _gave _him the temptation! And you did it on _purpose_!!!" Tears were on the brink of falling from her eyes. Her voice was cracking with every other word. "Willingly! You also betrayed me! You're supposed to be my mother! Supposed to be the one that shelters me from everything!"

"That's what I'm trying to do! Want to break this you have with him before you get in too deep!" Mystique needed her daughter to see the truth in her words. To believe that she _did _love her, like any mother did her child.

It was impossible to argue with her, Rogue know. She shook her head, not feeling the energy to fight with her any longer. "Leave, Mystique. Get out of my life." She turned to leave.

Gambit could not sustain her pain. Every time a yell came out of her or a tear appeared on her eyes, a small part of him died. He stepped in front of her, wanting to explain himself. Tell her the reason why he hadn't told her the entire truth. "_Chere_--"

Rogue looked up at him with disappointment written all over her eyes. "Ah'm not much surprised with her actions, Gambit. But _you_! Ah thought Ah knew you." With that, she walked off.

He followed her and in the background, he heard Wolverine and Mystique battle for a little bit, then heard her disappear by probably using some sort of magic, as she always did. Gambit didn't give a care at the moment. He needed to set things right with Rogue.

"_Chere! _Let me explain!" he begged her. They were now out of earshot from everyone else.

She turned sharply to him, tears still in her eyes from fury. "How are ya gonna explain?! Nothin' ya say can make all this disappear, Remy! Ya kissed mah _mother_!"

Gambit's head hung down. "I know, _chere_, but not when she was disguised as Foxx. She could never get close to make me want her while she looked that way, even _if _she had some of your features. Because dere is only one you, _petite_."

Rogue wanted nothing more than to fly off. Get as much distance between them. She never thought she would feel so betrayed. And it was crazy because they were _nothing_. They weren't together. Weren't in a relationship. However, she had thought that even though these were all facts, he would stay _loyal _to her. If he truly loved her, he would wait until she would be ready! Right?! Or had she gone crazy?! Had she grown possessive over something that was not hers?

If she would have asked that out loud, Gambit would have told her that she had every right to be possessive, because he was already hers. He didn't know since when, but somewhere in these two years, he no longer belonged to himself. He was utterly hers. _Only_ hers.

"But then she _changed_…into _you_. She said she could give me you and then she changed into you--"

Rogue opened her mouth to yell at him some more, tell him that didn't erase the fact of what he had done. It didn't help at all!

However, he wasn't able to allow her to interrupt him. "And she kissed me. I was shocked at first and didn't push her away at first. But I did."

"Alright. I'll let that one pass. But what of the second one?!" Rogue demanded to know.

Gambit remembered. "When I pushed her away, I was about to yell at her and demand for her leave, but…as I stared at her…. Rogue…I thought there was no one in dis world dat knew your face beta dan me, but…I was proven wrong. Mystique has memorized every inch of your face as much as me. The o'der times she disguised herself as Wolverine or Cyclops or Emma, dere has always been some fault in her appearance, but…not you. And it was so _believable_. I was too taken aback by it that when she leaned in and kissed me a second time, I could not stop her. Because in my head, it _was_ you that was kissin' me. I kissed back for a fraction of a second--but my mind caught up wit me and I stopped. Then I pulled back and asked her to leave. She did, but not before askin' me to not tell you anyt'in about what had happened. Said it would only hurt you. As she left and I thought about lying to you or not…dat be when you came."

Rogue thought of this for a while. Processed it through her mind.

"I didn't do _anytin' _wit her, _chere_. I swear to ya." He wanted for her to believe him. _Needed _for her to.

And she debated with herself. And as she stared into his eyes, she could not fight the feelings he gave her. Could not stop her heart for fluttering with the love she held for him.

He reached over and caressed her cheek. "Believe me, _chere_. I promise you."

Tears stung her eyes. And she gave in. "Don't eva' lie ta meh again, Remy," she pleaded.

Air entered his lungs for the first time in the last hour. She was giving him another chance. Forgiving him…almost. He smiled and came closer to her, embracing her in his arms. "I promise you, _chere_."

She leaned into his touch. "Ah've been around too much lies and neva' cared much for it. Ah've survived it all. But yours…Ah can't survive well through." Finally the tears slipped out of her sockets.

He held her as close as he could. "I won't." He kissed her hair and smoothed her back gently with his hands.

She didn't hug him back, but allowed him to gather her in his arms.

The image of him and her mother together kept coming back to her head and she couldn't completely believe that he had pulled away from her. Men never pulled away from him. Her mother _had_ taught her how predictable men could be with seduction.

However, his embrace gave her warmth and she tried to make herself forget….

* * *

**NOTE**: Yay! I _**finally **_got it up. Alright so this chapter really centered around issue 171: "Bizarre Love Triangle". I have been trying to find it everywhere (the actual comic) for LESS than $10 at least! Anyone know where I can order it??? Other than Ebay?? I also tried to find some quotes on it and had no luck.

Well, I hoped you enjoyed it. I would have made it longer, but then it would have turned into a good 3 chapters and I don't think I have the energy to do that. Sorry.

I wanted to keep it as close to the comic as possible, which is why you don't really get to see the conversation that takes place between Gambit and Mystique, you just have to trust Gambit's word. I know that Mystique looked differently as Foxx in the comics but I decided on the red hair and green eyes because I think that it would have proven Mystique a lot more if Gambit were to reject someone who looked very much like Rogue but was NOT Rogue. It would have made Mystique realize that Gambit loves Rogue for her and not for the looks.

So…REVIEW! Hopefully, I can get the final chapter to this Part 1 up soon. Give me a little while though cuz I am taking FOUR English classes this semester--two of whcich are Creative Writing!!! Ugh! I don't know how Im going to live through it!


	11. If Today Was Your Last Day

RIGHT LOVE, WRONG TIME

**SUMMARY**: After some destruction made by Sabretooth in some major U.S. cities, the X-Men find out his whereabouts. They know he's hiding inside some underground caves and promise the President that they will capture him and turn him over to U.S. officials. The plan is mapped out and everyone is ready. However, when a member of the X-Men comes face to face with Sabretooth, some dark truths are revealed…. Which member is it???

**THANKS**: Again, a millions thanks to my faithful Fostersb, Baschashe, RomyLover, and Irual! You never fail me! LOL. Also, everyone else who left reviews! Much appreciated!

**NOTES**: Once again, much apologies for not updating sooner. But I've been having issues with my damn computer (I swear, I'm drowning my computer after this!). And I really just needed a break from writing, especially after my four English finals. :-/ But, I'm all nice and rejuvenated now…but the new semester starts next week…ugh! *Oh! And I just noticed that I never wrote in Nightcrawler's accent! Bad me! Don't worry, I incorporated it here! :D

**DISCLAIMER**: All of the X-Men belong to Marvel, also the story ideas and much quotes!

------------------

**CHAPTER**: "If Today Was Your Last Day" by Nickelback

(_Two Months Later…_)

"Camouflage initiation," Storm said as she hit some buttons on the jet. The jet began to reduce speed. From the outside, the jet quickly disappeared.

"1,500 feet," Emma announced as she steered the jet downwards. Storm got everything ready for the landing, hitting buttons from left to right.

"Alright, team. You know the drill," Cyclops said to his team as Emma announced they were 1,000 feet onto the ground. "Get in, do the job, and get out. I want no fatalities," he said as his eyes lingered towards Wolverine.

Wolverine was pretending as if he wasn't listening.

Cyclops voice grew. "I mean it, Wolverine. Sabretooth is to be brought to this jet so we can give him in to the authorities…_alive_. Is that understood?"

Wolverine again pretended as if he wasn't listening. He was now filing his claws, wearing the smallest of grins.

"500 feet," Emma announced.

Cyclops' eyes were still glued on Wolverine.

Gambit let out a snicker and he geared himself up. "Don' t'ink he care much, _mon ami_. You know de Wolfy got it in for de little pussy cat. It serve the cat right if Wolfy decided to take it to de end. After all de murders he committed in DC last week…."

Cyclops turned to Gambit, a frown upon his face. "Whatever the history might be, Gambit, there is no reason good enough to end another life. X-Men do not commit such cruelty. We abide by the law."

It was Gambit's turn to roll his eyes. Cyclops tended to live in a black and white world. Right and wrong. Good and bad. Jail and freedom. There were times when the law could do nothing for justice. Sometimes, it was up to a man to create justice.

As his thoughts took him away, the blackbird finally landed. It was only when his teammates were brushing against him and heading out that Gambit stopped his thinking. He shook his head and followed his team.

When he got outside, he noticed that his fellow teammates were battling with a handful of mutants. _Sabretooth's bodyguards_, Gambit thought to himself. He took out a new deck of cards and was prepared to charge them when he noticed that the enemy was down.

Behind him, he saw that the door to the Blackbird closed. Now, the jet was completely camouflaged.

Cyclops turned to all of the X-Men. "Alright. Everyone on my team, we go in first. Storm's is up next, then Rogue's is last. Nightcrawler, Beast, and Cecilia will be here, navigating us and preparing the jet just in case things don't go real smooth and we have to make a quick getaway." He pressed onto his X-Men communicator. "Beast? You read?"

"Nice and clear," came Beast's voice from Cyclops' communicator speaker.

"Nightcrawler? Cecilia?"

"Roger," came Cecilia's voice followed by Nightcrawler's, "Crystal."

Cyclops turned to the teammates in front of him. "Now, any questions about what is to be done before we head out?"

No one responded.

He gave a short nod and then turned to Emma. "Are we clear?"

Emma closed her eyes and looked as if she was using her telepathic abilities to know who was inside the caves they were about to enter. Once she opened her eyes, she turned to Cyclops. "We should be."

Cyclops began to lead the way in, Emma, Havok, and Polaris at his heels.

A few minutes later, Storm went through another cave entrance that was hidden. Luckily, Beast had caught it before they left the mansion. It was the perfect way to get in undetected. Wolverine, Colossus, and Angel went with her.

"Tell me again, why do we need this many X-Men to capture a meaningless mutant?" Shadowcat asked.

Banshee let out a small sigh. "Sabretooth is good, but to commit what he has in the last few weeks is too much for him. He has to have some of the most powerful mutants working with him. We're just being smart about it."

"So, why are we spreading out in _three _teams? Shouldn't we all go in together?" Shadowcat still did not understand.

This time, it was Rogue who answered, "Cyclops is takin' the front. He's gonna take out as many as he can. It is the most strongest team that he's got. Storm's going through the secret way so if any of 'em try to escape, she'll be waiting for 'em. We're takin' the back way, for whoever is left."

Shadowcat pouted. "So, we're the leftovers?"

Gambit smirked and wrapped his arm around the young mutant. "How can you t'ink dat, _petite_? We have the strongest X-Man wit us," he said a he motioned his hand towards Rogue.

Rogue smiled at Shadowcat and gave her an encouraging wink.

Suddenly, Gambit felt the tense left Shadowcat.

Rogue checked her watch. "Time to go."

The four moved towards the back of the caves, being extremely careful. It took a good while to get there.

Rogue pushed her communicator. "Kurt? How the others doin'?"

Nightcrawler's voice came quickly. "Beast is still navigating Cyclops zrough ze caves. It is a _long_ valk to get to ver ve t'ink zey are."

Rogue let out a small grown. "Yeah, we still ain't to the back o' the caves yet ourselves."

As Gambit continued in his small jog, he could tell that they still had another five minutes from reaching their destination.

"I know," came Rogue's brother's voice. "I can zee you. You should be zere in approximately four minutes. Just--" He cut off.

Gambit frowned and turned to Rogue, who was flying three feet above him.

Worry spread across her face. She pressed onto her communicator. "Kurt? Do you copy? What happened?"

Kurt's voice came back only briefly. "Change in plans. Continue on. I vill get back to you in vone minute."

Rogue turned to Gambit with a questioning gaze.

Gambit shrugged.

After jogging for a good minute, Nightcrawler got back online. "My apologies. Apparently, Storm got to Sabretooth first. The secret passage has a much closer proximity to vere zey are at. Cyclops is a good five minutes from reaching them."

"So, we gonna be headin' to another destination?" Rogue asked her brother.

"Yes. No vorries. I vill guide you."

Once they got to the back entrance of the caves, Nightcrawler guided them for a good fifteen minutes. Nightcrawler had been right, Gambit thought as he continued abiding his navigation, these caves were deep and long.

"How the hell are we able to breathe fine down here?" asked Shadowcat. She took out her water bottle and took a gulp.

Banshee pointed toward the pipes that were placed along the walls. They had small holes throughout them.

"Oh," Shadowcat said as she put away her water.

They continued walking.

"Rogue," Nightcrawler's voice sounded a bit stressed.

"What is it?" asked Rogue.

"Havok just announced that a couple of Sabretooth's men are headed your way."

Rogue turned to her team, giving them an encouraging look. "Roger."

"Careful, little sister. Angel said zat zere's many of zem."

"We'll be alright." Rogue sounded confident. She turned to Gambit, Shadowcat, and Banshee. "Banshee, I need you in the back end. Gambit and I will stay up front. Shadowcat, stay in the middle. I want you close by to any one of us in case things get a little too crazy."

For some reason a warmth of pride erupted inside of Gambit as he watched Rogue give out these orders. He found her self assurance and confidence was very sexy. Rogue had always been a very sexy woman, but her self reliance was admirable and beautiful.

After Cyclops had to take on more demanding tasks in the mansion, he and Storm decided they needed two more X-Men to take on stronger leadership roles. Cyclops was now full-time headmaster and father and Storm was co-head mistress. Emma was the first picked for field leader and then Rogue. Neither was a big surprise to any of the X-Men members. They all trusted both of them when it came down to duties.

Rogue was about to reach her 27th birthday and in the two and a half years that Gambit had known her, he had seen her become such an incredible woman. Every day with her, he saw her growth. And something told him that he was just getting a glimpse of who she was capable of being.

He knew he loved her now. Had recognized it. The feelings he had for her were more than infatuation or liking. Never in his 31 years had he felt something as strong as this and he doubted he ever would again. Rogue had cast a spell on him since the first day they had met and he knew it would never go away.

"Remy?" Rogue's voice came to him, pulling him away from his train of thought.

Gambit snapped his head to her eyes. "You say sometin', _chere_?"

Rogue rolled her dark green eyes. "Jus' stay right behind me, Cajun." She began to lead the way through the caves.

Gambit stared after her as a smirk erupted over his lips. "I won't complain about dat."

For the next few minutes the four X-Men walked along the caves, alert of their surroundings. Sure enough, they began to hear something from up ahead.

Soon, about ten evil mutants came their way. Once they saw the X-Men, they attacked.

Even though Gambit did his best to help his teammates whenever it felt as if they needed it, he was more attentive of Rogue. Although he knew she could more than take care of herself, it was as if he was in tuned with her. Every time she made a turn, he mirrored it. Every time she took a few steps away from his, he followed. And he felt as if whenever he committed the actions first, whenever he made the first moves away from hers, she followed. They covered each other's weak spots. With every battle they shared, this psychic ability they seemed to share just grew stronger.

In just a few minutes time, Rogue and Gambit took down their rivals.

Gambit turned to Rogue, giving her a smile. "Not too bad, _chere_."

Rogue rolled her eyes and was about to say something; however, something caught her eye. "Oh, good Lord." She rushed passed him.

Gambit frowned and turned towards where she was headed. His eyes opened wide and ran with her.

Banshee was in the floor, bleeding and looking as white as a sheet.

"What on earth happened?" Rogue asked as she crouched over him and examined his wound.

Banshee let out a moan. "Wasn't paying…too much attention." It sounded as if his words were very difficult for him to let out.

Gambit took out his bag and began to take out what was necessary for him to heal the wound as much as he could. "T'ink you might have to miss dis mission, _mon ami_."

Together, Gambit and Shadowcat tended to the wound as Rogue talked to Nightcrawler about what happened to them.

After Gambit and Shadowcat were done, they went over to their rivals who were passed out on the floor still and shot them with some medicine that would guarantee they would be completely out for the next couple of hours.

Once they finished, Gambit turned to Rogue who had just finished talking to her brother. "What's de plan, _chere_?"

Rogue let out a sigh. "Storm's team are on their way here. They'll take care of the swamp rats. Meanwhile, we still got a job to do." She turned to Shadowcat. "Ya gonna have to take Banshee by yo'self, sugar. They'll be waitin' for ya outside."

Shadowcat nodded and helped Banshee to his feet.

As they headed towards the exit, Rogue lead the way towards their destination. "Kurt was also tellin' me that Cyclops almost had Sabretooth. However, he got away."

Gambit frowned. "How he manage dat?"

"He took a hostage. A young human girl."

"Perfect," Gambit said sarcastically. "Where he headed?"

"Not exactly sure. He took a secret passage way that Cyclops was unable to follow him through."

"Why not just beam his way in?"

Rogue gave him a look and pointed up towards the ceiling. "Forgotten we're underground already, Remy? If Cyclops or anyone else were to try to tear anythin' down, then we all be in some major trouble."

Gambit gave a slight nod. "Guess de Sabretooth thought t'ings through dis time, _non_?"

Rogue nodded as well and continued to walk down the passage.

They entered what appeared to be a room. From the look of things, nothing or no one seemed to be inside. On the opposite end was another hallway and decided to walk towards it.

From his calculations, Gambit figured they were about half a mile deep inside the cave. And everything was getting darker and colder. He saw Rogue shivering a bit. He gave a smirk and leaned in closer to her, wrapping his arm around her slender waist.

Rogue turned to him with razor sharp eyes. "_**What**_ d'ya think you're doin'?"

Gambit continued to smirk at her. "Just keeping you cozy, _chere_."

She gave him a slight push. "Keep those hands to yaself, Cajun. Ah told ya before--"

She didn't get to finish her threat because just then, they saw a figure coming towards them from the hall.

Gambit turned towards Rogue and she gave him a look that told him to hide and get ready for whatever it was that was heading towards them. He gave her a nod and dashed into a hiding place. She did the same.

From the shadows, he heard some crying and panting. In a few seconds, Sabretooth came into view with a fragile terrified looking girl in his arms.

"Shut up, kid," Sabretooth threatened.

The young girl continued to cry, although her voice did lower.

Gambit's fingers went straight to his cards and was more than ready to charge the bastard as soon as Rogue gave him the go.

Rogue seemed to be waiting for Sabretooth's back to face them until she decided to charge and attack him because she kept Sabretooth walking.

Gambit was more than anxious, but kept still.

As soon as Sabretooth was almost to the door of the room they were in, Rogue gave Gambit the signal.

He didn't wait a second more. He charged his card and charged towards Sabretooth as quietly as he could.

Rogue did the same as she flew swiftly.

However, they had seemed to forget that Sabretooth had the senses of an animal because he made a quick and powerful jump towards the door with the girl in his arm. The girl squealed out.

Once to the door, Sabretooth turned to both Gambit and Rogue. He gave a low and evil chuckle and pressed something hidden in the wall.

Rogue and Gambit hurried over towards the door entrance.

However, once they were almost there, a glass closed down on them, blocking them from Sabretooth and the girl.

Gambit frowned but was not completely surprised. Sabretooth had come to know this place very well and knew where all the buttons were to close doors.

He grabbed his card and was about to throw it towards the glass.

Rogue however, pulled back his hand. "Don't! Caves, remember?"

Gambit let out a curse.

From the outside, Sabretooth pressed a button, letting Gambit and Rogue hear his laughter. "This feel a little bit like déjà vu don't it, Gambit?"

Gambit's eyes turned angrier, charging one of his cards. He didn't care if a few little rocks landed on him. Plus, Rogue was real strong and could possible fly them both and the girl out of here. Sabretooth could be burried alive.

Sabretooth lifted up his hand. "Uh-uh-uh." He shook his head. "That heat'll only kill off the oxygen you're already running low on." He gave a dark chuckle and held on tightly to the young girl. Gambit saw him press another button.

Gambit looked up and found that the pipes above them weren't showing to be giving anymore air. Dammit!

Sabretooth continued to hold the speaker button. "Well, I gotta say. This girl here sure ain't a hot looking brunet and doesn't have any jewelry, but she'll still make the list of women I marched away with. Taking her from you. Sucks that you're losing in this game, Gambit."

Rogue frowned, not understanding with this meant or why Sabretooth had just used Gambit's name in a tone as if the two were old buddies. She turned to Gambit, wondering. "What is it, Gambit?"

Gambit's angry face instantly turned white as he turned to her. He looked speechless. As if he had just been caught doing something bad. "Uh…"

This only troubled Rogue even more. Gambit was never speechless.

It was Sabretooth that spoke next. He was using the equipment for them to be able to hear him. "What is it, Gambit? She doesn't know about Minnesota?"

Gambit's white face turned to Sabretooth and his anger emerged once again.

Sabretooth showed his teeth as he barked out in laughter. "Oh, Gambit. You never will trust anyone, will you? And from what I've tended to see whenever I bump into you is that this young pistol here is in the list of women that has you weak to the knees. Seeing as to how much you probably love her, I don't blame her from keeping her in the dark about the skeletons in your closet."

Even though Gambit was not looking at her during the moment, he knew that about a million questions were running through Rogue's head at the moment.

Yes, he had history with Sabretooth. Had a passed that he did not want Rogue knowing about. Ever. And if she ever were to find out--which he prayed to never happen--_he _wanted to be the one to tell her. Because she _needed _to know his side of the story. Most of his life he had been poorly judged and accused. He didn't want the same thing to happen with Rogue. Because yes, although he had fallen "in love" many times, none of them compared to the way he felt about this fiery Southern belle. Usually his heart belonged to a woman for a good four months or so, but their time expired. This time around, it had been more than two years and Rogue _still_ held the key to his heart.

Sabretooth turned to Rogue and continued to grin. "Piece of advice, doll. The only thing LeBeau feels in his heart is the need to break yours. That's the thing he's best at...stealin' people's hearts...their trust...you'll find out yourself. Once you really trust him, really care, and fall head over heels f'r him...you'll watch as he takes everythin' you have to give…"

It took everything Gambit had in him to not use his kinetic energy at the moment. He knew the heartache he had caused other women in the past, but there was no way in hell that he would ever do the same to Rogue. He never intentionally hurt her.

Sabretooth gave Gambit a wink. "See you around, LeBeau." Then ran off.

Gambit's head stayed in the same spot. He didn't dare to turn to Rogue. He wasn't ready to face her and did not want to answer any questions she might ask.

"Kurt? Kurt, you there?"

She was going to act professional at the moment. Gambit decided to do the same,. There _were_ bigger things to worry about. He began to look around, trying to see if there was any way they could get out of here without them using their powers. Because Sabretooth was right. These walls would trample down on them and they would have no hope.

"'Opy. 'An arely hear you," came Nightcrawler's staticy voice.

"Why am Ah losin' connection with you?" Rogue asked.

"T'ink you might be--too--deep--cave."

It made sense. Gambit and Rogue were bound to lose some sort of connection by how deep they were inside. And it just so happened that it had to happen at that precise moment. Great.

Rogue went on to tell Nightcrawler that Sabretooth had gotten away with the girl and had trapped both her and Gambit in the room, only she wasnt sure where it was located. "Ah think he mighta shut off the oxygen here too, Kurt, cause Ah'm startin' to feel a lack of it."

Gambit noticed it then to. He wondered how far their friends were from them because he wasn't sure how much more oxygen they still had left.

"Spoke--Storm--running low--too. He shut off all--everywhere."

Gambit turned towards Rogue. Both shared a troubled look. If the oxygen was running low then their friends would take even longer to get to them. They would have to go back to the jet to pick up oxygen masks and then head to them. And Rogue and Gambit couldn't even take the chance of using their powers since everywhere around the cave, there was little oxygen left.

Rogue tore her eyes away from Gambit and continued talking to her brother. "Kurt, how long ya think y'all can get here?"

"Not sure. As soon--possible. Just hold tight. Save breath. No more--unnecessary talk."

Rogue nodded and stopped talking. She began to pace back and forth.

For the next several minutes, neither said a word. Whether it was because they feared of what would come out or because they wanted to save as much breath as possible, neither knew.

Gambit was looking around the walls. Maybe there was another secret passage way they could get through. Then, he heard some muffles. He turned and found Rogue sitting on the floor. He walked over to her. "What is it, _chere_?"

Rogue shook her head. "Ah don't think they're gonna make it, Remy. It took _us _a good forty minutes to get here. They still gotta go back to the jet to grab the oxygen tanks."

Gambit shook his head as he sat on the floor next to her. "I find it hard to believe that Kurt would allow anyt'in to happen to you."

Rogue continued to shed her tears and turned away from him.

Gambit wanted to continue talking to her. Wanting to assure her that they would be ok. However, he feared to do so.

More minutes passed and still they heard of no one. Gambit's own doubts were surfacing. He still had found nothing in the room that could help their situation. And while it was frustrating at first, it was now starting to make him worry.

For several long moments, he stood just staring at Rogue. He observed her fidgety fingers, her tapping foot, her quivering lip. Whether she was smiling or freaking out, she was still the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes upon. And the thought of never being near her--never having _touched_ her was more than shattering him.

He sat again right next to her. "Rogue?"

Her tears were still streaming down. "Save your breath, Remy."

Gambit brushed his gloved hand against her wet cheek. "Dis might be our last minute together, _chere_." He leaned in gently towards her, filling in the space that separated them.

For a fraction of a second, Rogue closed her eyes. Her body leaned into his as well. The need in her to kiss him, be _one_ with him was much greater than her. He was completely right. There was nothing they could do. They were doomed. However, just as their lips were about to touch, she remembered her damnation.

She pulled away from him, tears streaming down. With every second she spent with Gambit, her hatred towards her curse grew. "No, Remy."

Gambit let out a groan and pulled her to him again. "I beg of you, _chere_. Allow us dis."

Rogue stared up at him with begging eyes. She had never felt so vulnerable as she did now. "Remy, we can't. Ah'll hurt ya. That's the last thing Ah ever wanna do."

He shook his head a bit, brushing his nose against her auburn mane. "Don't matter much now, don't it?"

She closed her eyes and felt her body winning the best of her. Her gloved hand reached up and wrapped around his neck. With her other hand, she caressed his chest.

Gambit could see that her conscious was quickly losing. If he were to take the chance he would have to take it now before she regained inner strength again.

And she knew he knew this too for he leaned in just as her eyes opened. He waited for her to stop him, but she didn't. She had lost the battle. She was going to give in.

His lips were now only an inch away from hers. He could smell the honey in her breath, her hidden sweetness. He stared deep into her eyes and he slowly saw her opening up a window that he had never seen before. One where hurt, love, agony, hope, clarity, abandonment, strength, fear, courage, and many other powerful feelings lived in. All these feelings that made Rogue. He knew she wanted him to _see_ her, know the feelings inside of her. He had a feeling that not many people had ever had the privilege to see through this window.

And he slowly allowed his own window to open. He to wanted her to know who he was. His deep fear and sorrow and wonder. He had always believed that if he were to open up to someone this way, they would only turn away from him, scared of the baggage he held. But he waited and waited. Rogue did not turn away. He may be wrong, but he believed that he saw the most beautiful sparkle in her eyes at the moment. As if she loved looking into his soul.

He was lost in her. And right before he closed the inch he breathed out, "I love you."

She tasted like the most beautiful Sunday morning. Gambit had never truly believed in God, much less had ever been religious; the rough life he had lived through since youth kept him from ever having any faith. So when he used to hear of others' passions on their faiths and saw the joy it brought to them, he couldn't help but envy them. He wished he had that sort of hope and love. Wished he had an admiration towards something. And then he had kissed her. When he had finaly TOUCHED her, he couldn't help but feel the most amazing hope. Beauty. A glorious amazement. A bright light erupted through his most darkest shadows. And that's when he knew. THIS was what it felt like. She was his heaven. His faith. His halo. Everything he had done. Everything he had been. Every mistake he had committed. Every cruelty he had contributed to went out the door. It erased from him. What he had done and been did not exist anymore. A new him was born. From the moment he felt her lips on his, he was washed and cleansed of all his sins. For the first time since he was 5 years old, he was pure. Good. And it was all because of her. He had only been kissing her for about two seconds when these sudden emotions surfaced. His body came off the chains it had been kept in for the last two years. Freedom. New air. That's what her body was doing to his. His arms wrapped tightly around her waist and brought her closer to him. He heard her moan in pleassure and that only encouraged his fingers to dig deep into her skin. He felt her own fingers climb their way into his hair. She tugged into it and crushed herself closer. It seemed as if her passion was greater than his. While he seemed to be more gentle and encouraging, she was more passionate and hungry. But through her emotions, his own passion rose. He brought his hands up to craddle her face. So sweet. She bit down onto his lower lip. He moaned and licked her top one. She squealed and pulled on his shirt. Their tongues played. God! He wanted more. But as his gloved hand caressed her neck and his lips continued to dance with hers, he felt a pull. Felt his lungs start collapsing. He felt his veins start to erupt. His blood stopped flowing. Dear God he couldn't breathe! He tried to gasp in a breath air but couldn't. What was happening? He felt lips over his, kissing him and keeping him in place. and it hit him. Rogue. Her powers. His energy. She was taking it all away from him. He grabbed her wrists with weak hands and tried to pull away. However, her hold was not loosening. His breathing was now completely gone. He felt his body break down. Then...darkness.

--------------

Every fiber in her body changed quickly in that moment. Every cell multiplied. Her heartbeat quickened. Her lungs _breathed_, truly breathed. His lips on hers brought her up to the heavens.

Rogue stood up on her tiptoes as her arms gently wrapped around Gambit's neck, her back arched so that their bodies could get closer.

And just two seconds into the kiss, flashes of images came into view.

_A short-haired brunet woman smiling softly._

_A kiss shared with the brunet woman._

"_Love you, Genevieve" a deep voice said to the woman._

_An evil smile from Sabretooth._

_An argument shared with Sabretooth. "You have a job to do!" Sabretooth screamed._

_A picture of a jewel._

_Hands holding the jewel._

_The brunet, named Genevieve looking up, horrified. "Remy? What is this?!"_

_Sabretooth growling and coming towards the woman._

_Blood. Screams from the woman. A body lying on the ground._

_Genevieve looking up, barely catching her breath. "I did love you, Remy."_

_Closed eyes, no breathing from the woman._

_Screaming coming from within._

Rogue felt the body that was once in her arms was no longer there. She looked down and found Gambit's limp body on the floor.

She let in a small breath, not being able to take anything else in because the oxygen was now so very limited. "Remy?!"

What had she done?! How could she have been so stupid?!

And just when she believed things couldn't get any worse, she noticed that the oxygen was almost down to zero. She had to take smaller breaths and was starting to feel dizzy. Blood filled her head.

She pressed her communicator. "Urt?" She barely let out. She took in a small, sharp breath in. "Urt!" Her body began to shiver. She heart rate quickened with anxiety. Gasps let out, her lungs begging to breathe. She felt her pupils grow watery. She pressed her communicator again. "O air! Urt!" she called out to her brother.

Suddenly, the communicator began to grow bright red. She frowned, as it started to feel very heated. She then remembered she had touched Gambit and had probably absorbed his powers. She quickly ripped the communicator and threw it away from her. Just in time too because once it was in mid air and about a dozen feet away from her, it went off.

Rogue turned to Gambit, who was still passed out on the floor. Tears erupted her then. She reached out towards him, but did not touch him. Tears came harder down now because she knew she must probably only had a minute left of oxygen and she couldn't even touch Gambit--not even with a gloved hand!

Then, everything began to lose color. Darkness began to make its way.

Just when she had given up hope, she heard a pop. Hands embraced her. She thought she saw an image of blue.

Suddenly, darkness.

-----------------

The first thing Rogue saw after her blackout were the white walls. The stench of medicine filled her nostrils. There was no doubt in her mind that she was inside the mansion's infirmary.

She slowly began to get up. However, she must have gotten up a little too quickly because she got a head rush and grew dizzy. "Oh!"

Beast came to her aid in a hurry. "Easy now. You've been out for about half a day. Lay back down so I can examine you."

Rogue did as the doctor asked.

For the next five minutes, Beast checked her pupils, pulse, and asked her a million questions about her state. When it seemed he was finished, Rogue decided to ask her own set of questions. "So, what happened? Last Ah knew was that Ah had no more air 'ta breathe in. Where's Remy?"

"Gambit is fine. He's in the next room." Beast smiled at her as he examined her heart beat. "Kurt got there in time."

Rogue remembered the blue figure before she passed out. It made sense now, sort of. "But how he get to us? He didn't have a clear map of where we were."

The way Rogue's brother's powers worked was that he could transport in any place, in and out. However, he needed a clear map of where everything was. Needed to examine the layout. It was extremely dangerous for him to just guess. He could end up in the inside of a wall and be crushed to pieces.

Beast let out a small gasp. "We told him it wasn't a good idea, but he kept insisting that we wouldn't get to you in time. He wasn't going to risk it, so…he risked himself."

This only irritated Rogue. She shook her head. "Ah swear. Wait til Ah get a'hold of him. Where is he?" She began to get up. She grabbed the blanket that was covering her.

Beast immediately stepped back from her. "Careful!"

Rogue frowned and was about to ask why Beast was acting so strangely, but she quickly felt the blanket on top of her grow very warm. She looked down at it and saw it start glowing bright red.

She acted quickly. She grabbed the blanket, looked around, found a window, and flew towards it. Once she exited the room, she threw the now burning blanket as far from her and the mansion building as possible. Two seconds later, it exploded.

She let out a sigh of relief and flew back inside. "That was a close one."

Beast nodded. "You want to be as careful as you can. Try not touching anything. Gambit's powers are not protected by gloves, unlike yours. How long did you touch him for?"

Rogue suddenly felt herself flush. "Why?!" The memory of the way her and Gambit kissed right before she took his energy came to her mind.

Beast frowned at her. "To know how long you'll have his powers for. From what I've observed from my studies I've tended to see that when you touch someone, depending on the seconds you held them, you keep their powers for that amount of days. And they end up passing out a week per second you had contact with them. You've never gone longer than twenty seconds touching someone, so after that much time I'm not so sure."

Rogue nodded. She thought for a minute. "It was longer than ten seconds."

Beast's face fell in worry. "Oh, my."

Rogue knew what he was thinking. Gambit would be out for almost two months! But--a thought came to her. "But Hank, Ah don't think Ah started observing his energy from the very first second."

Beast frowned. "Explain."

"Well," she began but she suddenly started to feel a bit uncomfortable. Intimacy was nothing she had never talked much to someone about, much less a male! Her male friend!

Beast must have caught on to her shyness, because he took a small step towards her. "Rogue, think of me as your doctor. Not your friend. Everything between us will be confidential. Remember, I've heard it all--well, _most_ of it all--before. You can trust me."

Rogue thought about this a little better and nodded. Yeah, thinking of him as her doctor would work better. "Well…we were _kissing_. It was fine for the first four seconds or so, maybe longer. Wasn't til later that Ah began to get flashes."

"Are you sure?"

Rogue nodded. "Yes. Ah felt the kiss and didn't get any flashes for quite a while."

Beast looked like he was thinking for a minute. He didn't say a word, just kept looking at afar.

Rogue stood patiently.

Beast finally looked up at her. "These flashes that you saw, how much time do you think you remember seeing?"

It was Rogue's turn to think. Although she didn't want to think about the memories she received from Gambit, she knew this was necessary. "Maybe four seconds?

Beast nodded. "Alright. So, for the very least, Gambit will be fine. He'll be out for about a month. Looking at the history of your past incidents, I don't think any permanent damage will occur to Gambit. You should be back to normal yourself in three and a half days."

Rogue nodded. "Can Ah see him now?"

Beast smiled. "Of course." He led the way to the room right next door, where the patients with more serious conditions were kept.

Rogue's heart dropped as she saw Gambit's state. He lay there on the bed, about five or six machines attached to him.

"It's just precaution," Beast explained. He must have seen her worried face.

She gave him a slight nod. "Thanks, Hank."

"You're welcome." He began to walk away as she sat next to Gambit. However turned right before he left the room. "Oh, Rogue?"

Rogue turned to him. "Yeah?"

"I've been thinking. I know that the professor was working very hard with you in controlling your powers and--"

Rogue shook her head, she knew where her friend was heading with this. "There was no hope, Hank. He couldn't fix it." She turned towards Gambit's loving face. "Ah can't be fixed."

"But you _can_ control it," Beast insisted. "I've been looking very hard at my studies on you and the professor's records. I believe that the professor took the wrong angle in trying to control your powers. What I think is that your powers come from your insecurity, your fear of hurting those you care about. The professor's sessions with you were mainly focused on pushing you to _physically_ control your powers. However, maybe the way to control your powers comes from you having confidence in yourself."

Rogue frowned. "What do you mean? How could I do that?"

"Well, I've been talking to Emma about this. She's at the same level with me. We talked about possibly having you meet her every so often so that she could help you. We think that all of this must tie in with your childhood. One's insecurities always start there. Maybe if we can channel that and have you overcome it, then you might be able to have more confidence and not have insecurities. Once your esteem shoots up, you might not have fear anymore and will be able to control your powers. Emma can help you with all of this. She can be--"

"What? Like a psychologist?!" Rogue knew better than to feel offended, she knew that's not what Beast intended, but she personally didn't like Emma Frost. Jean had been a great friend of hers and she wasn't about to betray her this way. Rogue already had an issue with Cyclops as it was.

Beast gave her a look. "Rogue, put the personal aside. This is for your own good. There is no one like Emma. She's a good person, I assure you."

"In all fairness, you trust everyone, Hank."

He smiled. "And you trust almost no one."

_Touché_. She thought for a minute as she stared at Gambit. _To be able to touch him without any barriers…._ She decided. "When do I start?"

---------------

It was almost four weeks later that Gambit finally awoke from his coma. Rogue was there at his side to welcome him back.

He smiled up at her. "Well, dis has got to be the best wake up I've ever had. Nice to know you were worried about me."

Rogue grinned. "Just doin' my job, Cajun. Guess Ah don't gotta ask how ya feelin'. Ya _sound_ normal."

He chuckled. "Feelin' a bit thirsty an' hungry, though."

Rogue nodded. "Course. Wan' me to go get some food for ya?"

Gambit began to sit up. "_Non_, get it myself."

Rogue slightly pushed him down. "Get back down, Cajun. Doc says ya gotta rest for a little while."

He groaned. "How long?"

Beast came into view at that moment. "Just a day all in bed. Afterwards, you can start walking--a little, not too much. You should be back on your feet and walking normally by a week."

"A week?!" Gambit seriously felt like Christmas had just been taken from him.

"And no missions for at least a month or two." Beast began to examine Gambit.

Gambit grunted. He turned to Rogue and saw her eyes turned towards the ground, she looked guilty. Then he remembered. "Guess I'm gonna have to get used to playing checkers then. Wanna be my partner, _chere_?"

Rogue looked up at him and gave a slight nod. "Least Ah could do."

Gambit gave her a look. "Not your fault."

She let out a sigh. "Ah shouldn't have done it, Gambit."

Beast cleared his throat. "I think I have some other things to attend to. I'll be back in an hour or so." He quickly made his way out.

Gambit lifted his hand up and caressed Rogue's cheek with his gloved hand. "_Non. _Don't t'ink dat way, _petite_."

A tear cam down Rogue's green eye. "Ah was worried Ah had lost ya, Remy."

"But you didn't. I'm here." He smiled up at her, trying to reassure you.

For a good while, they just stared at each other intently.

It was Rogue that finally broke the silence. "Remy…while we were kissin'…" She looked down from his eyes. The memory of the flashes came to her mind again.

He on the other hand did not know the flashes she had seen. He had actually forgotten the consequences of the kiss. All he could think about was the kiss. "Never knew you were such a wildcat, _chere_. You really surprised me. Clawed me like you were a cat," he teased her.

Rogue began to flush. "Remy."

He chuckled. "Best damn kiss I've had. Was worth the coma."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Don't say that, Remy. It was horrible, seeing you that way." Her own hand reached over and touched his lips. "Ah can't ever do that again."

He shook his head. "Don't say dat, _chere_. 'Though there were consequences to da kiss, I don't regret it at all."

Rogue continued to look at him. Would he feel the same if he were to know what she saw in his head? She had to tell him. "Remy…when we were kissin'…when Ah was absorbing your powers, Ah saw some things…."

Gambit's heart sunk. He had completely forgotten that along with her stealing people's energy by a simple touch, she also took with her memories. He was almost too afraid to ask what she had seen. He had done many things before he met her. Many things he wished he could go back and change….

Rogue saw this was difficult for him. She knew Gambit was deep down the best man she had ever met, but she was not sure if she could say the same thing about his past self. And she had to know. "Who's Genevieve?"

He closed his eyes. Damn. How much had she seen of that? He let out a sharp breath. He knew that Rogue was always going to ask and he didn't think he had the will to ever tell her. He looked up at her. Her wanting eyes. He knew what to do.

Gambit reached out his bare hand to her. "Touch me, _chere_."

Rogue looked up at him, bewildered. "What? Remy, no!" She took two steps back, as if the close proximity now was a even more a danger to Gambit.

He looked at her sadly, his hand still outstretched and he took three steps forward. "No more secrets, _chere_. Touch me and be inside my head. Let dis be your choice."

Rogue stared deep into his eyes. Was he bluffing her? Was he serious? She looked down at his hand. No, she couldn't. She wanted to know, but not this way. She would not put his health in jeopardy.

She reached her glove hand and placed it on his chest. "No, Remy. Ah know you're a good man. What you were in the past…shouldn't matta. Ah didn't do good 'fore Ah met you either."

He smiled, knowing full well what she meant. "An I know what's inside you, _chere_. Dat truly is all that matters." He grabbed her hand. "So, why is it that you kissed me, I've been wondering." He was teasing her, like always.

However, she took it as serious. She couldn't lie to him about this, couldn't hold it in anymore. "Ah jus' couldn't die without kissin' you once, Remy."

He nodded. "I know what you mean." Because he felt the exact same way.

"An' Ah want to kiss you again and hate that Ah won't be able to," she confided.

He stroked her fingers with his. "We'll find a way, sweetheart. Maybe we'll both end up learnin' what love really means. An' I can't think 'bout anyone else I'd rather try t'learn with, Rogue."

Love. The word brought her both joy and heartache. Especially when the name Remy was attached to it. She felt her tears begin again. "Remy, please understand. Mah powers are outta control. Ah'm dangerous. If ya stay too close, you'll get hurt."

He gave a nonchalant shrug. "My choice. My risk."

She shook her head. "Ya have no idea what you're askin' for, Remy."

He leaned in to her. "In case you've forgotten, sweetheart, I just woke up from a coma because of your amazing kisses. I know _exactly_ what I'm getting myself into. And I'm more than willing to suffer the consequences."

She rolled her eyes.

He knew this was a struggle for her, so he decided to meet her halfway. "How about if we just take things slow? I'm fine with holding hands until you ready, _chere_."

She frowned at him. Gambit? Wait? "Ya sure about that?"

He gave her a nod and kissed her gloved hand. "More than I've been sure of anyt'ing else."

She thought for a minute as she looked into his breathtaking, beautiful red pupils. It didn't take her long to decide. "Alright, Cajun. Lets give it a try."

Gambit felt as if Christmas came early.

Rogue made a mental note to talk to Emma first thing in the morning, right now she wanted to spend her time with her..._boyfriend_. The word made her feel as if she was flying high above the clouds...!

____

**NOTE**: I LOOOOOVE taking quotes from the comics and incorporating them here. Most came from issue 45. :D

Alright, so I hope you understood the whole flashes that Rogue had when she was kissing Gambit. Basically it's about the mission Gambit and Sabretooth had with retrieving the jewel of Genevieve's father.

Yes, I know I didn't have Rogue say those three words back to Gambit. But she's not ready yet. So…be patient! LOL

Ok, this is the end my little buddies… NOW…off you go to write the second part to this story. I promise to AT LEAST write three chapters before I start posting it up. I HATE doing this to you guys. I know how it feels like to get excited over a story and the writer doesn't post up at least once a month! Sorry!

I'm hoping after Valentine's Day I'll be ready to star posting up the second part. :D


End file.
